Special Gift for You
by Sentimental Aquamarine
Summary: Naruto, gadis berparas cantik yang membenci satu hari di hidupnya. Saat semua orang bahagia ketika hari paling spesial di hidup mereka itu datang. Naruto justru sangat membencinya. Ya, dia sangat membenci hari ulang tahunnya. Sangat benci / Chapter 9 Update /
1. Naruto's Trauma

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Genre, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Summary : Naruto, gadis berparas cantik yang membenci satu hari di hidupnya. Saat semua orang bahagia ketika hari paling spesial di hidup mereka itu datang. Naruto justru sangat membencinya. Ya, dia sangat membenci hari ulang tahunnya. Sangat benci.**

**Special Gift for You**

**By**

**Sentimental Aqumarine**

**Mansion Namikaze**

** 10 Oktober XXX**

Dor!

Dor!

Suara tembakan membahana diseluruh ruangan yang kini sudah sangat kacau itu, bantal sofa yang berserakan di lantai, vas bunga dan beberapa guci hancur, bingkai foto yang berjatuhan dari tempatnya, jendela yang terbuat dari kaca juga sudah hancur akibat timah panas yang menembusnya.

Beberapa pria bertubuh tegap berpakaian serba hitam terlihat memenuhi ruang keluarga tersebut. Salah satu pria dari segerombol pria-pria tersebut menghampiri pria lainnya yang sepertinya adalah komandan mereka.

"Kami sudah memeriksa semua ruangan tapi tak menemukannya, bos" lapornya

Pria yang dipanggil bos tersebut berjalan maju kearah seorang pria berambut pirang dan kemudian menodongkan senjata kearah pria malang tersebut.

"Dimana kau menyembunyikan uang-uangmu?" tanyanya

"Sudahku bilang aku menyimpannya di bank" ucap pria pirang itu

"Jangan berbohong padaku! Aku tahu kau menyembunyikannya di rumahmu ini"

"Aku tidak berbohong, aku benar-benar menyimpan semua uangku di bank"

"Sekarang aku bertanya lagi padamu. Dimana kau menyimpan semua uang-uangmu itu!" bentakknya sambil memukulkan senjatanya kearah pria tersebut membuat pria itu terjerembap jatuh ke lantai.

"Minato/Tou-san!" teriak dua orang perempuan diruangan itu

Darah keluar dari pelipis pria bernama Minato tersebut, dengan teruyung-uyung Minato bangkit berdiri. Kepalanya tertunduk membuat darah menetes dan jatuh mengotori lantai. Minato mendonggakkan kepalanya, menatap pria bertopeng yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa kau tuli? Aku menyimpan semua uangku di bank, bodoh. Di b-a-n-k" ucap Minato

"Jangan menghinaku, brengsek!" teriak pria tersebut dan kembali memukul Minato bertubi-tubi dengan senjatanya

Seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun tampak berlari menuju pria yang sedang memukuli Minato dengan membabi buta. Bocah pirang yang sangat mirip dengan Minato tersebut memukul-mukul pria tegap itu, sambil menangis bocah itu berucap.

"Jangan memukul Tou-san!"

Pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya, kemudian memandang bocah pirang yang sedang memukul-mukul lengannya tersebut. Pria itu mendengus kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah?!" bentakknya sambil menepis tangan mungil bocah tersebut hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai

"Aaaargh!" teriak bocah itu kesakitan

"Naru-chan!" teriak seorang wanita berambut merah bernama Kushina yang kini sedang dipengangi oleh beberapa pria dari gerombolan tersebut

"Jangan sentuh putriku, brengsek!" teriak Minato sambil menerjang pria dihadapannya itu.

Minato langsung memukuli pria tersebut hingga pria itu tak berdaya, beberapa pria yang melihat bos mereka dipukuli tak tinggal diam. Mereka juga menerjang Minato, memukulinya tapi Minato tak melawan, pria pemilik mata sapphire itu malah memeluk putrinya. Membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi tameng melindungi putinya.

"T-tou-san" panggil bocah pirang tersebut

"Jangan takut sayang. Uhuuk.. Uhuuk, Tou-san disini untuk melindungimu"

"Berhenti!" perintah pria yang tadi dipukuli oleh Minato kepada anak buahnya

Pria itu berjalan menghampiri ayah dan anak itu sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena pukulan Minato.

"Kau tidak memberitahukan dimana kau menyimpan semua hartamu dan kau juga memukulku" ucapnya sambil berjalan teruyung-uyung

Pria itu mengeluarakan senjata dari balik punggungnya, mengarahkannya tepat ke Minato.

"Karena itu….kau harus mati, brengsek!"

Dor!

Bersamaan dengan itu suara tembakan terdengar ke seluruh penjuru mansion Namikaze.

"Minato/Minato-sama" teriak Kushina dan para Maid bersamaan

Sebuah timah panas bersarang di punggung Minato, membuatnya memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Bocah pirang yang masih berada didekapan ayahnya itu pun menangis melihat kondisi ayahnya.

"Tou-san, Tou-san kenapa?"

"Uhuuk.. Tou-san ba-ik uhuk baik sa-ja, sayang"

"T-tapi Tou-san mengeluarkan darah" isaknya

"Tou-san t-tidak apa-apa"

"T-ta…"

"Ssst,.. Naru mau berjanji pada Tou-san? tanya Minato yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh putrinya

"Berjanjilah untuk uhuuk menjadi… anak yang baik, sayang. Dan jangan bertengkar uhuuk lagi dengan kakakmu"

"Ya, ya, ya. Naru janji Tou-san, Naru janji" ucapnya

Dor!

Dor!

Dan dua tembakan kembali tertuju pada Minato, membuat pria tampan tersebut ambruk disamping putrinya.

"Tou-san menyayangimu, Naru" ucapnya pelan dan tubuh itu ambruk ke lantai

"Tou-san! Tou-san bangun Tou-san!" teriak bocah itu

Kushina yang melihat suaminya ambruk berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pria-pria jahat yang terus memenganginya tersebut. Wanita itu berlari menghampiri anak dan suaminya. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir membasahi pipi wanita itu.

"Minato, bangunlah! Jangan membuatku takut, Minato!"

"Tou-san!"

"Minato no baka! Bangun kau! Hei, bangun kau baka!"

"Tou-san jangan tinggalkan, Naru"

Kushina menatap tajam kearah pelaku penembakan suaminya, wanita itu menerjang sang pelaku. Memukulinya dengan sekuat tenaga tapi sepertinya usahanya itu sia-sia.

"Kau membunuh suamiku! Brengsek!"

Pria itu mendorong Kushina kasar, membuat wanita tersebut meringis kesakitan karena tubuhnya menghantam lantai.

"Suamimu saja yang bodoh, jika dia memberitahukan dimana dia meletakan uangnya dan tidak berusaha melawanku mungkin aku tak akan menembakknya" ucapnya santai

Kushina yang mendengar ucapan santai yang terlontar dari pria dihadapannya itu merasa geram, diambilnya pisau yang terletak di lantai kemudian bangkit dan kembali menerjang pria tersebut.

"Terima ini, keparat!"

Dor!

Dor!

Namun, sebelum Kushina menacapkan pisau itu, sebuah timah panas terlebih dahulu bersarang di perutnya. Membuat wanita itu terbelalak kaget dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Kushina-sama!" teriak seorang maid dengan garis melintang di hidungnya

Bocah pirang yang tadi masih disisi sang ayah, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang ibu yang ini sudah bersimba darah sama halnya dengan sang ayah.

"Kaa-san!"

Pria itu menghampiri Kushina dan kembali menembaki wanita yang sudah tak berdaya itu.

"Kaa-san!"

Bocah itu menyeret tubuhnya kearah sang ibu. Kakinya terkilir saat pria itu mendorong tubuh mungilnya ke lantai. Bocah pirang tersebut memeluk tubuh sang ibu yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Kaa-san hikz bangunlah, jangan tinggalkan, Naru" isaknya

Kushina membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat itu, tangannya menyentuh pipi sang putri, mengusapnya pelan.

"Kaa-san sa-yang, Na-ru' ucap Kushina dan kemudian matanya terpejam untuk selamanya

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san, bangun! Jangan tinggalkan Naru"

Para maid yang melihat tradegi berdarah itu hanya menunduk diam, ada yang tak mampu menahan kesedihannya dan akhirnya menangis terisak-isak. Mengumpat dalam hati kepada para perampok keji itu. Berharap polisi segera datang dan menjebloskan para perampok-perampok tersebut.

"Kaa-san jangan tinggalkan, Naru! Tou-san, bangunlah!" teriaknya sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh ayah dan ibunya bergantian

Suara sirine terdengar dari luar mansion Namikaze, membuat para perampok tersebut terlonjak kaget. Mereka berhamburan berusaha melarikan diri.

"Siapa yang menelpon polisi, brengsek?!" bentak pria itu pada para maid

Perampok-perampok itu tak bisa berkutik saat polisi sudah mengepung tempat tersebut. Salah satu perampok berusaha melarikan diri tapi berhasil digagalkan oleh salah satu polisi dengan menembakan timah panas itu ke kakinya.

"Aaaargh!" erang pria itu

Salah satu polisi menerjang masuk ke dalam kediam Namikaze, tubuhnya menegang tak kala melihat kondisi rumah yang sangat kacau, serpihan kaca, bau anyir darah yang menguar langsung menusuk hidungnya dan yang membuatnya tak percaya adalah kedua tubuh yang bersimbah darah dan kini sudah terbujur kaku.

Tubuhnya terasa lemas saat menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan itu. Napasnya tercekat, jantungnya seakan berhenti. Kedua tubuh kaku itu adalah ayah dan ibunya, kedua orang yang bermandikan darah itu adalah orangtuanya. Dan, semua memori tentang ayah dan ibunya berputar-putar di otaknya.

"Tous-san, Kaa-san" lirihnya

Isak tangis seorang bocah perempuan terdengar di telinganya, membuatnya mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dan, didapatkannya bocah pirang yang adalah adiknya tengah menangis sesugukan dipelukan salah satu maid, Iruka.

Lelaki berumur 22 tahun itu langsung menghampiri sang adik, memeluk tubuh bergetar itu dengan erat.

"Tou-san hikz Kaa-san hikz jangan tinggalkan, Naru"

Dan tragedi berdarah itu mengubur hidup-hidup seorang bocah yang dulunya periang, hiperaktif dan murah senyum itu ke dalam lautan kesedihan.

**Pemakaman Umum Tokyo**

**11 Oktober XXX**

Hujan mengguyur kota Tokyo siang itu, sepertinya mereka juga turut berduka dengan meninggalnya Tuan dan Nyonya Namikaze, pasangan paling harmonis dan serasi se-Tokyo. Semuanya berada disana, menghadap kepusaran suami-istri tersebut. Memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada kedua orang itu.

"Kami turut berduka cita, Uzumaki-san"

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-san"

"Aku hikz tak menyangka, mereka akan pergi secepat itu" isak wanita cantik berambut hitam, Uchiha Mikoto

"Kami juga tak menyangka mereka akan pergi dengan cara tragis seperti itu" ucap pria paruh baya dengan rambut mencuat seperti bulu landak, Uzumaki Jiraya

"Apa pelakunya sudah tertangkap?" tanya suami dari Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Fugaku

"Ya, mereka sudah tertangkap dan pengadilan diadakan bulan depan" terang wanita cantik bernama, Uzumaki Tsunade

"Bagaimana dengan Naru-chan? Aku lihat dia sangat terpukul sekali" tanya Mikoto

"Kami berencana membawa Naruto ke rumah utama Uzumaki, bagaimanapun juga dia melihat semuanya, aku takut dia mengalami trauma bila terus berada di masion Namikaze" terang Jiraya

Dan mereka memandang seorang gadis kecil yang sedang memeluk gundukan tanah yang basah karena air hujan itu. Merontah dari pelukan sang kakak yang berusaha membawanya pulang. Gadis kecil itu benar-benar merasa kehilangan, benar-benar merasa kesedihan yang amat dalam. Seorang gadis berumur 10 tahun yang harus menyaksikan kematian tragis kedua orangtuanya

Sepasang mata onyix memandang gadis kecil itu dengan sendu.

'Kenapa bidadariku menangis?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tokyo**

**10 Oktober XXX**

Kyuubi sedang mengendarai mobilnya menuju kediaman Uzumaki. Senyum terukir di wajah tampannya. Lelaki bernama lengkap Namikaze Kyuubi atau sekarang berganti menjadi Uzumaki Kyuubi itu sangat senang sekarang, pasalnya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun adiknya. Lelaki berumur 24 tahun itu melihat jok belakang mobilnya dengan spion yang kini terdapat sebuah boneka rubah, rangkaian bunga mawar dan sekotak kue.

Tiba-tiba handphone-nya berdering, Kyuubi melihat siapa yang menelponnya dan tulisan 'GrandMa' tercantum di layar handphone-nya.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Kau ada dimana, Kyuubi?" tanya sang nenek, Uzumaki Tsunade to the point

"Aku sedang ada di jalan, nek" jawabnya

"Cepatlah, sebentar lagi Naruto pulang"

"Baiklah, akuu…."

Tut… Tut…Tut..

Sambungan telepon terputus, Kyuubi memandangi handphone-nya kesal, Dasar nenek tua, seenak saja mematikan telepon saat aku masih bicara, batinnya.

Kyuubi melempar handphone-nya ke jok samping dan kembali fokus mengemudikan mobilnya. Kembali diliriknya barang-barang yang ia bawa melalui spion.

'Semoga kau suka, Naru' batin Kyuubi

**Sentimental Aqumarine**

Naruto baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya, hari ini dia sangat kesal pasalnya sahabat-sahabatnya membuat perayaan hari ulang tahunnya di sekolah tanpa memberitahukannya terlebih dahulu.

**#Flashback**

"Dia datang! Dia datang! Ayo semuanya bersiap-siap!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pink kepada teman-temannya

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun teman mereka, Naruto dan rencannya mereka akan membuat kejutan spesial untuk si blonde itu. Semua sudah berada di posisinya masing-masing. Ada yang berada di balik pintu, ada yang memegang kue, ada yang akan meniup terompet saat Naruto muncul di balik pintu, ada yang sudah siap dengan tepung mereka, dan ada juga yang sibuk dengan kamera mereka untuk mengabadikan momen spesial ini.

"Dengar, saat Naruto muncul dari balik pintu, kita akan menyanyikan lagu Happy Birthday dan Ino jangan lupa anggota terompet-mu"

"Baik!"

"Hinata, jangan lupa mengabadikannya dengan kameramu" perintah gadis pink tersebut kepada gadis berpupil putih disampingnya

"B-baik, Saku-chan"

"Sekarang ayo kita sukseskan kejutan ini!" teriak Sakura

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu kelas mereka terbuka.

Ceklek!

"Kejutan!" teriak semua orang diruangan tersebut

Suara terompet, cahaya flash dari kamera Hinata, taburan origami yang di potong kecil-kecil, balon aneka warna dan lagu selamat ulang tahun berkumandang nyaring di ruangan itu. Naruto hanya berdiri mematung diambang pintu kelasnya. Mata beriris sapphire itu menatap nanar ke depan.

_Happy Birthday Naru_

_Happy Birthday Naru_

_Happy birthday_

_Happy Birthday_

_Happy Birthday Naru_

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto" ucap Sakura sebagai orang pertama yang mengucapkannya pada Naruto

Naruto masih diam di tempatnya, memandang datar sahabatnya yang kini mulai melangkah kearahnya serta kue dengan lilin berangka 12 diatasnya. Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya saat jaraknya dengan Naruto hanya beberapa senti lagi.

"Aku tahu kau terkejut, Naruto" ucap Sakura " Tapi, jangan tunjukkan wajah bodohmu itu, Baka!"

Naruto masih menatap Sakura datar.

"Hei! Jangan menatapku terus, sekarang tiup lilinmu dan buatlah permohonan" perintah Sakura

"Iya, Naru. Ayo cepat tiup lilinmu!" sambung Ino bersemangat

"A-ayo, Naru-chan" ucap Hinata

Naruto menatap ketiga sahabatnya bergantian lalu menatap kue yang berada di tangan Sakura. Gadis bersurai pirang itu kemudian membalikkan badannya, pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya dengan sejuta tanda tanya. Sakura yang bingung dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu langsung mengejar Naruto disusul dengan Ino dan Hinata.

"Naruto, berhenti!" panggil Sakura

"…."

"Naruto!" panggil Ino juga

"…."

"Naru-chan" kali ini Hinata yang memanggil

"…."

"Aku bilang berhenti, Naruto!" perintah Sakura

Sesuai dengan perintah Sakura akhirnya Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya. Naruto membalikan badannya menghadap ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?" tanya Sakura

"…."

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?" tanya Sakura lagi

"…."

"Jawab aku, Naruto!" bentak Sakura kesal

"Aku tidak suka" ucap Naruto datar

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino

"….."

"Kenapa kau tak suka, Naruto?"

"….."

"Jangan diam saja, Baka!" geram Sakura

"….."

"Katakanlah sesuatu, Naru-chan" mohon Hinata

"….."

"Ayolah! Kami tak akan tahu jika kau terus diam, Naruto" Ino mulai geram dengan sahabatnya ini

"Dengar! Jangan pernah merayakan hari ulang tahunku, aku tak suka itu. Jika kalian tetap merayakannya, aku tak akan mau berteman dengan kalian lagi" ucap Naruto datar kemudian beranjak pergi meningglkan ketiga sahabatnya yang kebingungan

**#Flashback End**

Naruto memakai sandal rumah miliknya, melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah yang sudah hampir 3 tahun ini ia tempati. Ya, dia berada di rumah utama keluarga Uzumaki. Rumah kakek dan neneknya yang berarti rumahnya juga, mengingat dia kini sudah berganti nama menjadi Uzumaki Naruto meninggalkan nama Namikaze yang dulu sempat di sandangnya.

Gadis blonde itu melangkah kearah dapur mengambil minum sebelum menuju kamarnya. Perasaanya sedikit tidak enak saat melihat suasana rumah yang tak seperti biasanya. Terlalu sepi, bahkan maid yang biasa menyambut kepulangannya pun tak terlihat.

'Kemana semua orang?' tanyanya dalam hati

Naruto sedang meneguk air minumnya, saat dengan tiba-tiba kakak laki-lakinya, kakek dan neneknya serta para maid termasuk Umino Iruka - maid yang dulu bekerja di kediaman Namikaze - datang sambil berteriak mengucapkan selamat ualang tahun padanya.

Naruto tak bereaksi saat kakak laki-lakinya, Kyuubi menghampirinya dengan sebuah kue cukup besar dan jangan lupakan lilin berangka 12 diatasnya. Sama seperti yang Sakura dan teman-temannya lakukan untuknya di sekolah tadi.

Naruto melewati sang kakak yang tampak bingung begitu saja tak menghiraukan panggilan sang kakek, dia terus melangkah pergi sampai panggilan sang nenek menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, berhenti!" bentak sang nenek

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang nenek.

"Ada apa denganmu? Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu 'kan?" tanya Tsunade

"….."

"Naruto, kau dengar nenek?!"

"….."

"NARUTO!"

"Berhenti untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku! Apa kalian tidak paham?! Aku benci hari ulang tahunku, aku benci!" teriak Naruto kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan semua orang yang tampak sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya. Tubuh itu merosot ke lantai, Naruto memeluk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Gadis itu menangis, tubuhnya bergetar menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba menusuk-nusuk dadanya. Gadis itu menutup kedua telinganya. Suara tembakan, jeritan sang ibu serta gambaran kematin kedua orangtuanya terus berputar-putar di otaknya.

Dia benci hari ulang tahunnya, dia benci hari itu. Kenapa mereka tetap tak juga paham? Kenapa mereka membuatnya tetap mengingat hari itu? Tidak bisakah mereka melupakan hari ulang tahunnya? Tidak bisakah mereka paham akan kesedihannya? Akan kehilangannya? Akan semua lukanya? Seharusnya mereka sadar, seharusnya mereka tahu hari ulang tahunnya itu mengingatkannya akan kematian ayah dan ibunya.

Air mata itu terus mengalir semakin deras seiring dengan semakin banyaknya potongan-potongan kejadian yang berputar-putar di otaknya. Naruto merangkak kearah ranjangnya. Gadis itu mulai berteriak histeris, membuat semua penghuni rumah itu berhamburan untuk melihat sang Hime.

"Aaaarrgh! Hentikan! Aku mohon berhenti! Jangan sakiti Tou-san! Kaa-san!"

Kyuubi sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Naruto, salah satu anggota Polisi Tokyo itu mencoba membuka pintu dihadapannya, tapi, sepertinya pintu itu terkunci dari dalam. Kyuubi terpaksa mendobrak pintu itu, melihat sang adik yang meringkuk di lantai dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan. Kyuubi menghampiri sosok rapuh itu, memeluknya, berusaha menenangkan sosok yang bergetar hebat di dalam dekapannya.

"Berhenti, jangan sakiti Tou-san dan Kaa-san" lirihnya

To be Countinue

Pojok Suara :

Wow! Wow!

Apa ini?

Hahaha, yang jelas ini sebuah fic baru dari saya untuk memeriahkan ulang tahun Uzumaki Naruto. Sebenarnya saya mau buat fic ini menjadi Oneshoot, tapi kok capek banget ya. Nggak sanggup lagi ngetiknya, padahal idenya udah di otak semua. Tangan saya keburu keriting sebelum ke inti cerita, alhasil saya buat sampek segini aja dulu. Ya, sebenarnya karena ngebet buat publish juga sih. Hahaha..

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Sentimental Aqumarine pamit

See you and bye bye bye

Mind to review?


	2. Naruto, Where are you?

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Genre, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Summary : Naruto, gadis berparas cantik yang membenci satu hari di hidupnya. Saat semua orang bahagia ketika hari paling spesial di hidup mereka itu datang. Naruto justru sangat membencinya. Ya, dia sangat membenci hari ulang tahunnya. Sangat benci.**

**Special Gift for You**

**By**

**Sentimental Aqumarine**

**Tokyo Junior High School**

** 10 November XXX**

** Pukul : 17.00**

Sakura sedang mondar-mandir di depan kelasnya, pelajaran terakhir sudah usai 1 jam yang lalu tapi, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata masih setia berada di kelas mereka. Ino terlihat asyik mematut dirinya di cermin yang ia pegang sedangkan Hinata hanya memperhatikan Sakura yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

"Berhentilah mondar-mandir seperti itu, Sakura" komentar Ino

Brak!

Ino terlonjak kaget saat Sakura menggebrak mejanya, gadis berpony tail itu secara refleks menutup cermin yang ia pegang tadi.

"Ada apa denganmu?!" bentak Ino

"Kita harus ke rumah si Baka itu sekarang" ucap Sakura

"Siapa yang kau sebut Baka itu, heh?" tanya Ino

"Tentu saja Naruto, kau pikir siapa lagi?"

Ino menghela napas berat "Kita sudah datang kesana 5 kali dan termasuk kemarin, dan kau pasti tahu apa yang dilakukan para penjaga mansion itu pada kita" ucap Ino

"I-iya aku tahu, tapi, kita harus datang lagi kesana"

"Dan diusir kembali, begitu?"

"T-tapi…"

"Sudahlah Sakura, urungkan saja niatmu itu. Naruto saja yang tidak mau menemui kita"

"Tapi, Naruto itu sahabat kita, dia sudah sebulan tidak datang ke sekolah. Dan aku mengkhawatirkannya"

"Kalau dia sahabat kita, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan kita diusir oleh para penjaga di rumahnya! Apa itu yang dinamakan sahabat?" bentak Ino

"….."

"Ino, jangan berkata begitu tentang Naru-chan" ucap Hinata

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli" timpal Ino dingin

Sakura masih diam, mencari kata-kata untuk membatah tuduhan Ino pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau diam, Sakura?! Tidak bisa menjawab, heh?"

"….."

Ino mendengus keras kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Ino!" panggil Hinata

Sakura menunduk sedih, dia membenarkan perkataan Ino. Jika Naruto adalah sahabat mereka, pasti Naruto tak akan membiarkan sahabat-sahabatnya diusir seperti anjing begitu kemarin. Jika Naruto sahabat mereka, pasti Naruto akan menyuruh para penjaga rumahnya itu untuk tidak memperlakukan mereka seperti kemarin.

Gadis pink itu kemudian berlalu pergi, berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang terus memanggil namanya.

"Sakura!"

Hinata menghela napas berat, kemudian mengambil tas sekolah Sakura yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh pemiliknya dan ikut beranjak pergi dari kelas yang ia tempati. Gadis indigo itu berjalan lunglai disepanjang jalan pulang. Pikirannya berkelana di saat ia dan ketiga sahabatnya Naruto, Sakura dan Ino pulang bersama. Walaupun baru setahun bersahabat tapi mereka seperti sebuah keluarga. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain, ikut terluka saat satu diantara mereka merasakan sakit. Saling menghibur saat ada yang bersedih, tetap bersama disaat suka maupun duka. Tapi, kini itu tidak ada lagi. Mereka sudah tidak seperti itu lagi, sehari setelah ulang tahun Naruto dan hari dimana Naruto tak pernah datang lagi ke sekolah, hubungan mereka mulai renggang. Sakura dan Ino mulai sering berselisih paham.

Bahkan kejadian pengusiran yang dilakukan oleh penjaga mansion Uzumaki semakin memperburuk keadaan. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Ino membentak Sakura. Hinata memandang langit diatasnya, jingga, mengingatkannya akan sosok sang sahabat yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya sekarang.

'Apa sampai disini saja persahabatan kita, Naru-chan' batinnya sambil memandang langit senja itu

**Sakura's House**

** 10 November XXX**

** Pukul : 20.45**

Hinata baru saja keluar dari kediaman keluarga Haruno, bermaksud mengembalikan tas Sakura yang tertinggal di sekolah tadi sore. Memandang sebentar jendela kamar Sakura yang tertutupi tirai itu dengan sendu.

"Ayo kita pulang, Hinata-sama" ucap supir Hinata

"Iya"

Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil, menatap sekilas kearah jendela itu kemudian menyuruh supirnya untuk melajukan mobil. Hinata tidak tahu jika sepasang mata emerald mengintip melalui celah-celah tirai.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata"

**Ino's Bed Room**

** 10 November XXX**

` **Pukul : 23.15**

Ino berguling-guling diatas ranjangnya, mencari posisi yang tepat untuk ia bisa tidur, tapi sepertinya sia-sia, dia malah terjatuh dari atas tempat tidurnya karena terlalu bersemangatnya berguling-guling.

Bruk!

"Aww!" ringis Ino

Sang Ibu yang tak sengaja melewati kamar putrinya dan mendengar suara gaduh itu langsung bertanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" tanyanya

"Ya, Kaa-san. Aku baik-baik saja" sahut Ino

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, ini sudah larut malam"

"Baik Kaa-san"

Ino bangkit sambil memegangi bokongnya yang sakit, gadis itu duduk di tepian ranjang. Melakukan peregangan sedikit lalu membaringkan dirinya di ranjang. Memejamkan matanya, tidur. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian mata itu kembali terbuka. Ino mengerang frustasi.

"Aiiissh! Kenapa aku tak dapat tidur juga?!"

Ino duduk diatas ranjangnya, memeluk guling dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala tempat tidur. Ino memandang foto dirinya dan ketiga sahabatnya yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu, memeluk gulingnya semakin erat.

"Tak seharusnya aku membentak Sakura seperti itu" ucapnya pelan

Ino mengingat-ingat kejadian dimana ia membentak Sakura, mengatai Naruto dan juga memandang tajam kearah Hinata. Sekarang sepertinya dialah yang kelihatan seperti bukan seorang sahabat. Tidak ada sahabat yang membentak sahabatnya sendiri. Tidak ada sahabat yang mengatai yang tidak-tidak tentang sahabatnya. Tidak ada seorang sahabat yang memandang dengan tajam sahabatnya sendiri. Ya, tidak ada. Tapi, Ino melakukannya tadi, dia melakukan hal itu semua kepada sahabatnya. Sekarang bukan Naruto yang dipertanyakan status sahabatnya tapi dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa disadari olehnya, air mata mengalir turun membasahi pipinya. Ino menyadari kesalahannya.

"Aku harus minta maaf pada mereka, besok" tekad Ino

**Tokyo High School**

** 21 November XXX**

** Pukul : 06.00**

Kelas masih sepi, tapi Sakura sudah datang. Tak seperti biasanya, gadis bersurai pink itu datang lebih awal. Sakura meletakkan tasnya di meja Hinata, hari ini bahkan mungkin seterusnya, ia akan duduk sebangku dengan Hinata. Setelah meletakkan tasnya, Sakura beranjak pergi, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Ino berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri juga.

"Kenapa kau menaruh tasmu di meja Hinata?" tanya Ino

"….."

"Kau tidak ingin duduk disampingku lagi, Sakura?"

"….."

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Ino lagi

"….."

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"….."

"Aku minta maaf Sakura, aku tahu aku salah"

"….."

"Tak seharusnya aku membentakmu"

"….."

"Dan.. tak seharusnya aku berkata begitu tentang Naruto"

"….."

"Aku tahu aku salah, aku tahu aku bukan sahabat yang baik, karena itu aku minta maaf Sakura"

"….."

Ino mulai menangis "Jangan diamkan aku seperti ini, Sakura" isaknya

"….."

"Demi Tuhan, katakanlah sesuatu Sakura"

"….."

Ino menunduk lemas, sepertinya sahabatnya itu tak akan mau memaafkannya.

"Aku tahu kau tak mau memaafkan aku, tapi aku ingin kau tahu, jika, aku benar-benar menyesal, Sakura" lirih Ino

Ino baru saja ingin beranjak pergi, saat tangan Sakura menahannya. Ino mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk. Memandang Sakura yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Ino" ucap Sakura sembari memeluk sahabatnya itu

"Terima kasih, terima kasih. Itu sangat berharga untukku"

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada seorang gadis yang melihat kejadian itu sedari tadi. Dia adalah, Hyuuga Hinata. Tampak senyum terukir di bibir gadis itu, Hinata memandang sekali lagi kedua sahabatnya kemudian berlalu pergi dengan rasa bahagia yang menghinggapi hatinya.

**Mansion Uzumaki**

** 22 November XXX**

** Pukul : 15.00**

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata sedang berdiri di depan gerbang mansion Uzumaki. Memandang gerbang yang menjulang tinggi itu. Mengangumi betapa mewahnya bangunan yang ada dihadapan mereka ini.

"Aku baru sadar jika Uzumaki itu benar-benar kaya" ucap Ino yang juga disetujui oleh kedua sahabatnya

"S-sekarang, apa yang ha-harus kita lakukan?" tanya Hinata

"Ya, apa yang harus kita Ino?" tanya Sakura juga

"Tentu saja masuk kedalam" ucap Ino santai

"Tapi, bagaimana jika kita diusir… lagi" ucap Sakura

"Ayolah! Dimana kau simpan rasa beranimu itu, Sakura?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Siapa yang kemarin-kemarin menyeretku dan Hinata kesini?"

"A-aku"

"Siapa yang mengatakan 'Naruto itu sahabat kita'?"

"Aku"

"Itu kau tahu, jadi kenapa harus takut hanya karena kita akan diusir?"

"….."  
"Jika kita diusir lagi hari ini, kita akan kembali lagi besok, dan jika tetap begitu kita akan tetap kembali sampai kita berhasil menemui Naruto, karena Naruto adalah sahabat kita" ucap Ino

"Ino" ucap Hinata

"Aku tak menyangka, kau bisa berkata seperti itu" ujar Sakura

** 20 menit kemudian….**

Sakura cs sudah berada di dalam mansion Uzumaki, menerobos beberapa penjaga yang berada di depan gerbang. Berusaha berlari saat para penjaga-penjaga itu mulai mengejar mereka dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di depan pintu masuk mansion Uzumaki.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh, ini sangat… melelahkan" ucap Ino

"Aku… hosh.. setuju padamu Ino" timpal Sakura

"Apa kita akan m-masuk?" tanya Hinata

Sakura dan Ino melirik salah satu sahabat mereka itu dengan heran.

"A-apa?"

"Kau tidak lelah, Hina-chan?" tanya Sakura

"S-sama se-kali tidak"

"Tidak bisa dipercaya" sambung Ino yang masih mengatur napasnya

"Berlari dengan jarak sedekat itu ti-tidak masa-lah untukku, Ino-chan"

"Eh?"

"Dekat kau bilang? Itu jauh Hinata! Itu jauh!" ujar Sakura

"Tidak jika itu bersama Neji-nii" jelas Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Gila" sahut Sakura

"Ya, saudara kembarmu itu perlu di cek tingkat kewarasannya" ujar Ino

"Ino, jangan berkata begitu tentang Neji-nii" ucap Hinata sedih

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku hanya bercanda"

"Tidak apa-apa" ujar Hinata

Sakura cs baru saja akan membuka pintu dihadapan mereka saat kehadiran beberapa penjaga mengagetkan mereka bertiga. Penjaga-penjaga itu mulai menarik-narik Sakura cs agar keluar dari mansion Uzumaki. Mereka bertiga merontah.

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura

"Naruto! Ini aku Sakura, Naruto!"

"Naruto!" teriak Ino tak kalah keras

"Na-naru-chan" panggil Hinata

Suara gaduh yang dibuat oleh Sakura cs membuat salah satu maid di kediaman itu keluar. Maid senior bernama Umino Iruka itu bertanya pada salah satu penjaga.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Mereka menerobos masuk, mereka bilang ingin bertemu dengan Hime"

"Hei! Lepaskan kami! Kami ingin bertemu dengan Naruto" seru Sakura

"Diam!" bentak salah satu penjaga

"Kau saja yang diam!" bentak Ino tak mau kalah

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Iruka

"K-kami teman-temannya, Naru-chan" ucap Hinata lembut

"Naru-chan? Maksud kalian Naruto-sama?" tanya Iruka lagi

"Terserah kau menyebut Naruto itu apa! Yang penting kami ingin bertemu dengan Naruto" ujar Sakura

"Jaga sikapmu, Nona!" bentak Iruka membuat Sakura seketika terdiam

"Te-tenanglah, Saku-chan" ucap Hinata

"Ada urusan apa kalian dengan Naruto-sama?"

"Se-belumnya, kami minta maaf karena telah mem-buat kegaduhan disini"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Lepaskan mereka" perintah Iruka pada penjag -penjaga itu

"Terima kasih" ucap Hinata yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Iruka

"Kami adalah sahabat, Naru-chan" sambung Hinata lagi

"Sahabat?" beo Iruka

"Ya, kami sahabatnya. Naru-chan bersekolah ditempat yang sama de-dengan kami"

"Lalu?"

"Kedatangan kami kesini untuk bertenu dengan Naruto, kerena sudah sebulan dia tidak hadir di sekolah. Jadi, jangan halangi kami untuk bertemu dengannya" sambung Sakura

"Sa-sakura"

"Kenapa? Aku tak mau diusir lagi dari sini, Hinata. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Apa itu salah? Aku sangat mengkhwatirkannya" ucap Sakura lirih.

Ino menghampiri sahabatnya, menenangkan gadis yang sepertinya mulai menangis itu. Iruka memperhatikan ketiganya, pria itu menghela napas berat.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti. Ayo ikut saya" ajak Iruka yang diikuti oleh mereka bertiga

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata sedang berada di ruang tamu kediaman Uzumaki. Iruka baru saja masuk dengan dua orang maid yang membawakan minuman dan makanan untuk Sakura cs.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot begitu, Iruka-san" ucap Hinata

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian tamu disini, jadi, sudah sewajarnya kami menyediakan makanan untuk kalian"

"Arigatou" ucap Sakura

"Ternyata kau bisa bersikap manis juga, Nona" sindir Iruka

Sakura hanya diam menanggapi sindiran halus yang Iruka berikan kepadanya itu.

"Lalu, dimana Naruto?" tanya Ino yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja

"Naruto-sama…"

"Ya?'

"Naruto-sama"

"Naru-chan ada dimana, Iruka-san?" tanya Hinata

"Naruto ada disini kan?" tanya Sakura

"Naruto-sama, tidak ada disini"

"Apa?"

"Apa maksudnya, Naru-chan tidak ada disini, Iruka-san?"

"Naruto-sama tidak ada disini dan… dia juga tidak ada di Tokyo"

"Jangan bilang kalau Naruto…"

Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia terlalu takut membayangkan hal-hal aneh tentang Naruto yang kini sudah mulai berterbangan di kepala merah jambunya. Membayangkannya saja ia sudah tidak sanggup, apalagi jika yang dipikirkannya itu benar-benar terjadi pada sahabatnya.

To be Countinue

Pojok Suara :

Saya tidak menyangka jika respon para pembaca cukup baik. Saya jadi terharu membaca review kalian (ambil tisu dan croot!). Karena itu sebelum saya membahas lebih dalam tentang chapter 2 ini, saya mau membalas review kalian dulu. Okey!

: Huhuhuhu… kenapa hari spesial'nya naru berubah menjadi menyedihkan….?

** Me : **Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena saya suka menyiksa Naruto saja, hahahaha #plak (ditampar Naruto Lovers). Sebenarnya alasannya sederhana itu karena saya suka membuat fic yang bergenre angst atau berakhir dengan derai air mata alias sad ending. Hohoho, terima kasih sudah meriview.

**Wildapolaris : **"angstnya dapetbanget, aku sampe nangis bacanya, kasian naru. Lanjut!

** Me : **Itu berarti suatu keberhasilan buat saya kerena bisa membuat kamu menangis, saya juga sempat nangis sih karena baca fic saya yang satu ini. dan ini sudah saya lanjutkan! Terima kasih sudah meriview.

**Luca Marvell** : Ceritanya oke, beda dari yang lain. Biasanya hr ultah tu bahagia, tapi ni penuh dg kesedihan. Oke update kilat ya, gambatte ne

**Me** : Hehehe, terima kasih atas pujiannya dan terima kasih sudah meriview. Ini sudah saya update.

**Uzumaki Princess Dobe-Nii** : Aiish, prmpoknya ngeselin amat sih T,T mnta dihajar tu rampok!? Sasuke kapan mainnya nih, hehehe. Lanjut aquamarine, semangar ya..

**Me** : Wow! Ini dia salah satu pembaca setia fic saya selain Hanazawa Kay. Iya tuh, perampoknya ngeselin banget, ayo kita hajar bareng-bareng, tapi kamu yang di depan ya, aku yang di belakang, hahaha. Sasuke lagi syuting buat fic saya yang lain, jadi ditunda dulu kemunculannya. Tapi, di chapter 1 dia muncul lho, walau samar-samar. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

: update-kilat

**Me** : Saya sudah update, thanks for review

**Nitya-chan** : Kawaii chap depan ditunggu

**Me** : Terima kasih sudah meriview, ini sudah saya update

**Icha Clalu Bhgia** : oo kereeen cepet update yah, q tunggu kehadiran Sasuke

**Me** : Iya, ini sudah saya update. Btw, Sasuke udah muncul lho di chap 1, coba bacalagi. Trima kasih atas reviewnya

**Hanazawa kay** : kay tunggu… lanjutannya tapi diawal cerita kay agak bingung akan sosok naru itu cewek atau cowok? Karena beberapa kali papa mina nyebut naru dengan putra q.

**Me** : Ini sudah saya lanjtkan dan tenang saja Naru disini asli cewek kok. Terima kasih reviewnya.

Di chapter 2 ini saya masih menceritakan masa lalu Naruto, dan Sasuke belum ingin saya muncul disini. Mungkin di chapter depan Sasuke akan nongol. Di chapter ini juga saya tidak menghadirkan sang tokoh utama alias Naruto, karena saya ingin menceritakan persahabatan Naruto dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Bagaimana reaksi mereka saat Naruto tak menampakkan dirinya selama berminggu-minggu, perjuangan mereka untuk dapat bertemu dengan Naruto dan berbagai konflik yang mereka hadapi (walau terkesan makasa, hehehe).

Dan sebelum saya pamit, saya ingin bertanya dulu pada pembaca. Kira-kira Naruto kemana ya? Diculik Sasuke atau dibawa Sasuke ke kediaman Uchiha (itu sama aja kalii)

Hehehe, pokoknya yang ingin menebak silakan tulis di kolom review. Dan yang benar akan saya kasih hadiah. Apa hadiahnya? Itu rahasia..

Nb: Untuk pembaca yang menunggu kelanjutan fic Wolf Boy dan Echo, harap bersabar. Saya sedang berusaha menyelesaikannya sebelum saya mulai di sibukan lagi oleh setumpuk pekerjaan di kantor. Mungkin seminggu lagi akan saya update. Mohon maaf atas keterlamabatannya.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Sentimental Aqumarine pamit,

See you and bye bye bye

Mind to review?


	3. New School

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Genre, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Summary : Naruto, gadis berparas cantik yang membenci satu hari di hidupnya. Saat semua orang bahagia ketika hari paling spesial di hidup mereka itu datang. Naruto justru sangat membencinya. Ya, dia sangat membenci hari ulang tahunnya. Sangat benci.**

**Special Gift for You**

**By**

**Sentimental Aqumarine**

**Mansion Uzumaki**

** 22 November XXX**

** Pukul : 17.00**

"Jadi… kau tidak tahu dimana Naruto berada sekarang Iruka-san?" tanya Sakura yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Iruka

"Hanya Kyuubi-sama, Tsunade-sama dan Jiraya-sama saja yang tahu dimana keberadaan Hime-sama sekarang"

"Kenapa Naruto harus pergi dari Tokyo? Apa disini tidak aman untuknya? Ma-maksudku, apa ada seseorang yang berniat jahat padanya?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi

Iruka menghela napas berat kemudian bertanya kepada ketiga gadis dihadapannya "Apa kalian pernah mendengar nama Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina?"

Dahi Ino berkerut.

"Bukankah itu adalah pasangan suami istri yang tewas secara tragis 2 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Ino lagi

"Ya, kau benar Nona"

"La-lalu apa hu-bungannya me-reka dengan Naru-chan?"

"Mereka adalah…"

"Mereka adalah?" beo ketiga gadis itu

"….. mereka adalah orangtua dari Hime-sama"

"Apa?!" ucap Ino kaget

"Ma-maksudmu a-apa Iruka-san?

"Ya, seperti yang kukatakan mereka adalah orangtua dari Hime-sama dan Kyuubi-sama"

"Jelaskan apa pun yang kau ketahui tentang Naruto yang kami bertiga tak tahu!" perintah Sakura

"Haah~ baiklah"

Dan dengan terpaksa Iruka menceritakan semua hal yang ia ketahui tentang Naruto kepada mereka bertiga. Menceritakan tentang jati diri Naruto yang sebenarnya, tentang betapa bahagianya Minato dan Kushina yang mendapatkan seorang putri secantik dan sehangat musim panas itu. Tentang masa kecil Naruto dan Kyuubi, tentang kebahagiaan dan kehangatan keluarga itu dan juga tentang peristiwa paling memilukan yang terjadi 2 tahun lalu. Tentang alasan Kyuubi membawa Naruto pergi dari Tokyo, tentang trauma Naruto bahkan sampai kejadiaan sebulan yang lalu, tepat di hari ulang tahun sang Hime, saat Naruto berteriak histeris di dalam dekapan sang kakak. Semuanya Iruka ceritakan, membuat potongan-potongan tragedi berdarah yang sudah susah payah ia lupakan itu kembali terngiang-ingang di otaknya.

Hinata sudah menangis sesugukan dipelukan Ino sedangkan Sakura ia hanya diam tak percaya dengan apa yang Iruka ceritakan pada mereka barusan. Semua rasa sakit yang Naruto rasakan, rasa kehilangan yang sangat. Semuanya disembunyikan oleh sahabatnya itu. Ternyata semuanya karena masa lalu Naruto. Semua sifat dingin itu, sifat tertutup dan sifat seakan tak peduli itu hanya untuk menutupi kesakitannya saja.

Kenapa mereka tak tahu? Kenapa mereka tak peka begitu? Mereka pikir jika memang begitulah sifat sahabat mereka itu, tapi kini mereka sudah tahu. Masa lalu Naruto yang menyedihkan. Sakura medongakkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan air mata yang hampir keluar itu.

"Ja-jadi ka-rena i-itu…hikz.. Naru-chan tak su-ka jika ki-kita mera-yakan hari… hikz..hari ulang tah-hunnya" isak Hinata

"Hime-sama mengalami trauma berat pasca kejadian itu, kerena itulah Tsunade-sama mengubah nama Hime-sama menjadi Uzumaki Naruto dan menghapus marga Namikaze dari namanya. Berharap dengan begitu Hime-sama dapat melupakan masa lalunya, tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia" terang Iruka

"Kami benar-benar tak tahu, kalau… Naruto yang selama ini kami kenal adalah anak dari pengusaha terkenal se-Tokyo itu" ucap Ino

"Wajar saja kalian tak tahu, keluarga Uzumaki merahasiakan identitas Hime-sama dari publik dan juga pihak kepolisian, mereka tak ingin jiwa Hime-sama kembali terguncang karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai kematian orangtuanya itu"

Dan keheningan melanda mereka berempat, semuanya terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Menenangkan hati mereka yang saat ini sedang kalut karena kenyataan pahit tentang orang yang mereka kasihi, Naruto.

'Dimana kau sekarang berada, Naruto?' tanya Sakura dalam hati sambil memandang penuh sendu foto Naruto yang terpampang di dinding ruangan tempatnya berada

.

.

.

.

.

.

** 2 tahun kemudian…**

**Tokyo High School**

** 15 Juli XXX**

** Pukul : 12.00**

Kini mereka bertiga Sakura, Ino dan Hinata sedang berada di lapangan sekolah. Tengah menatap gedung yang sudah 3 tahun menjadi saksi bisu persahabatan mereka. Suka dan duka yang mereka hadapi bersama, masa-masa yang tak mungkin mereka lupakan begitu saja. Dan juga, masa dimana saat orang itu masih ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Mereka baru saja selesai menghadiri acara kelulusan mereka yang sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan lulus dari sekolah ini" ucap Ino tak percaya

"Aku juga"

"A-aku ju-ga Ino-chan"

"Aku akan sangat merindukan sekolah ini" lirih Ino

"Tidak hanya kau, aku dan Hinata juga akan merindukan tempat ini" ucap Sakura sambil merangkul sahabatnya itu dan kemudian di ikuti juga oleh Hinata

Ino menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang sempat jatuh ke pipinya dengan senyum terkembang gadis Yamanaka itu bertanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian akan melanjut kemana?" tanya Ino

"Aku masih bingung, tapi, Kaa-san menyarankan aku untuk bersekolah di Tokyo International High School" ujar Sakura

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino tak percaya

"Huum" gumam Sakura tak jelas "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku juga akan bersekolah disana"

"Kau serius?"

"Ya"

"Kyaa! Kalau begitu aku akan mendaftar disana juga. Kita akan bersama-sama lagi Ino!" girang Sakura dan memeluk sahabatnya itu

Hinata tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya itu. Melihat mereka bahagia seperti sekarang membuat perasaan Hinata menghangat.

"Dan kau Hinata, kau akan melanjut kemana?" tanya Ino

"Entahlah, Tou-san me-mintaku un-tuk sa-tu seko-lah dengan Neji-nii"

"Lalu, dimana kakakmu itu akan melanjutkan sekolahnya?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu

"A-aku be-belum berta-nya padanya, Saku-chan"

"Begitu ya" ucap Sakura lemas

"Aku harap kau akan masuk di sekolah yang sama dengan kami, Hinata" ucap Ino sambil memeluk Hinata

"Aku ju-ga berharap be-gitu, Ino-chan"

"Andai Naruto ada disini" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba membuat kedua sahabatnya yang mendengar ucapannya itu terlonjak kaget

"S-saku-chan"

"Apa yang kau katakana Sakura"

"M-maafkan aku, aku tak… bermaksud membuat kalian sedih" ucap Sakura saat sadar akan ucapannya barusan

"Tidak apa-apa, kami mengerti kalau kau merindukannya" ucap Ino lembut

"Bahkan sudah 2 tahun berlalu, tapi, kita tak tahu dia berada dimana sekarang" lirih Sakura

"Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi dengan Naruto" ucap Ino meyakinkan

"Ino, be-nar Saku-chan"

"Itu juga doaku, Ino"

"Kalau begitu, jangan bersedih. Aku tak ingin ada yang menitikan air mata di hari kelulusan kita ini"

"Ha'i!"

Dan ketiga sahabat itu berpelukan, memandang awan diatas mereka. Awan itu berbentuk seperti wajah, ya seperti wajah seseorang yang sangat mereka rindukan. Sang sahabat yang pergi tanpa pamit dan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja dengan sejuta kerinduan yang menyesakkan dada.

**1 bulan kemudian….**

** Tokyo International High School**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana para siswa baru di Tokyo International High School menjalankan masa orientasi mereka. Seorang gadis berambut pink tampak berlari-lari di sepanjang trotoar jalan yang akan membawanya menuju sekolah barunya, Tokyo International High School.

Dengan berbagai atribut yang ia kenakan, gadis itu terus berjalan. Sesekali ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sial! Barang-barang ini membuatku susah berlari" umpatnya

Gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu tampak sedang mengatur napasnya . Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, sepertinya ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan dengan percaya diri memasuki sekolah barunya, tapi atribut MOS membuatnya susah untuk berjalan.

Topi kerucut yang dikenakanannya selalu melorot dan menutupi pandangannya, ikat pinggang dengan botol air mineral yang diisi air yang melingkar di pinggangnya membuat gadis itu merasa keberataan.

"Kenapa aku harus merasakan penderitaan seperti ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa

Kini Sakura sedang berjalan menaiki anak tangga, Sekolah ini merepotkan, batinnya. Sakura mengerang frustasi tak kala melihat beberapa puluh anak tangga lagi yang harus ia lewati.

Tokyo International High School adalah sekolah paling populer di Tokyo. Sekolah elit ini berisi anak-anak pejabat, pengusaha, dan sederet anak-anak dari kalangan menengah atas. Selain harus memiliki finansial yang bagus untuk dapat bersekolah disini, siswa ataupun calon siswa juga harus memiliki kepintaran.

Sekolah yang berdiri diatas lahan 5 hektar ini, terdiri atas, area barat yaitu area gerbang sekolah, kita dapat menjumpai beragam jenis pepohonan yang berjajar rapi disepanjang jalan di area tersebut. Kemudian di area ini juga terdapat tanjakan yang terdiri dari berpuluh-puluh anak tangga yang menghubungkannya dengan area timur yang berada diatasnya.

Area timur terdapat gedung sekolah berlantai 5 dengan cat berwarna seperti daun mepel yang berguguran saat musim gugur. Gedung ini terdiri dari ratusan ruang kelas, puluhan ruang laboratorium, 2 perpustakaan tradisional dan modern, 1 kolam renang yang berada di lantai paling atas dengan kaca tebal yang mengelilinginya sehingga ketika para siswa berenang mereka dapat melihat pemandangan sekolah mereka dari tempat mereka berada. 1 ruang musik dan ruang seni juga terdapat di gedung ini.

Area selatan atau area olahraga. Di area ini terdapat lintasan lari berstandar internasional, lapangan tembak, area pacu kuda, serta sirkuit mini untuk siswa pecinta mobil balap. Disini juga terdapat area hijau dengan bangku kayu yang sengaja diletakkan oleh pengurus sekolah, biasanya tempat ini digunakan oleh para siswa untuk bersantai atau sekedar bersenda gurau.

Area utara terdiri atas cafeteria, audiotorium dan area hijau. Dan area tengah terdapat lapangan luas yang dapat menampung semua siswa Tokyo International High School. Lapangan ini tepat berada di tengah-tengah area barat, timur, selatan dan utara.

Seperti saat ini, semua siswa baru tengah berada di lapangan, menghadap langsung kearah bangunan yang berdiri kokoh dihadapan merekaa itu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat…hosh.. Ino" ujar Sakura

"Kemana saja kau? Kenapa baru muncul? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi" omel Ino

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku mengalami sedikit masalah. Aku menabrak seorang pemuda"

"Pemuda?"

"Iya, sepertinya ia juga anak baru disini. Dia menggunakan atribut yang sama seperti yang kita gunakan, tapi…."

"Tapi apa?"

"Dia sangat menyebalkan, dia menyebutku gadis bodoh. Padahal aku sudah meminta maaf padanya. Walaupun ia tampan tapi aku tak suka laki-laki angkuh seperti dirinya"

"Tampan?"

"Huum. Ah! Sudahlah jangan membicarakan pemuda tak penting itu. Apa kau sudah tahu Hinata akan bersekolah dimana?"

"Aku tak tahu, karena dia sama sekali belum menghubungiku"

"Haah~ aku harap dia bersekolah disini"

"Aku juga begitu"

"Aku lapar, ayo temani aku mencari makanan" ajak Sakura kemudian menarik sahabatnya itu menuju cafeteria

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang berada di cafetaria bersama dengan kakak laki-lakinya dan ketiga sahabat kakaknya itu. Hinata tampak tersipu malu saat salah satu sahabat kakaknya menggodanya.

"Aku tak menyangka akan satu sekolah denganmu, Hina-chan" ucap pemuda berambut jabrik itu

"A-aku ju-ga begitu, Kiba-kun"

"Kau sangat manis saat tersipu malu begitu, Hina-chan" goda pemuda bernama Kiba itu

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Kiba hanya menundukan kepalanya saja, dia benar-benar malu sekarang. Sepertinya wajahnya sudah sangat merah saat ini. Kiba yang melihat adik salah satu sahabatnya itu menjadi salah tingkah hanya terkikik geli.

"Jangan mengganggu adikku, maniak anjing" ucap sang kakak, Hyuuga Neji

"Aku tidak mengganggunya" ucap Kiba santai

"Begitukah? Tapi, yang aku lihat kau mengganggu adikku dan berusaha menggodanya"

Kiba hanya memutar mata bosan "Oh ayolah, aku hanya bercanda saja padanya"

"Dan adikku bukan objek candaan untuk playboy sepertimu" semprot Neji

Kiba hanya diam saja, tak memperdulikan perkataan Neji, pemuda Inuzuka itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya sebelum beranjak untuk menghampiri salah satu sahabtanya yang lain yang kini sedang asyik dengan bukunya. Kiba membisikkan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Kakakmu cerewet sekali"

Kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya yang lain. Hinata melirik kearah kakak laki-lakinya yang kini sedang menyedot minumannya dalam diam, tersenyum penuh arti kepada sang kakak walaupun Neji tak melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba gadis indigo itu teringat akan sesuatu, ya, dia lupa untuk menghubungi sahabatnya. Dengan cepat gadis itu menarik ponsel dari saku seragamanya, menekan nomor ponsel Ino yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Hinata, kemana saja kau? Kenapa baru menelpon sekarang?"

"Ma-af, Ino-chan. A-aku lupa" sesalnya

"Ya sudahlah, sekarang yang terpenting beritahu aku, kau bersekolah dimana?"

Di tempatnya berada Hinata tampak tersenyum pasalnya ia baru saja melihat Ino dan Sakura memasuki cafeteria.

"A-aku di-sini"

"Eh?"

"A-aku di-sini, Ino-chan"

"Disini? Disini dimana?" tanya Ino sambil mengedarkan pandangannya

Suasana cefetaria sangat ramai saat ini, alhasil Ino tidak dapat melihat Hinata yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Hinata melambaikan tangannya, memberi sinyal pada sahabatnya jika ia berada disana. Ino melihat tangan Hinata dengan cepat ia menarik Sakura yang tengah sibuk memilih-milih makanan yang akan ia beli.

"Kyaa! Kenapa kau menarikku Ino?"

"Hinata ada disini"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, Hinata ada disini. Di sekolah ini"

"Kau serius?"

"Kapan aku pernah tak serius padamu, Sakura" ucap Ino sebal

"Maaf"

Ino masih mencari sosok Hinata di tengah keramaian cafeteria. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka akhirnya menemukan Hinata. Saling berpelukan untuk melepas rindu.

"Hinata, kau tak ingin memperkenalkan kami pada teman-teman kakakmu itu" bisik Ino sambil terus menatap seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tengah membaca bukunya disamping kakak laki-laki Hinata

Hinata yang tahu akan maksud sahabatnya itu langsung memperkenalkan kedua sahabatnya pada teman-teman kakaknya itu.

"Hai Hyuuga-san" sapa Sakura

"Hai" sahut Neji singkat

"Ino, Sakura, per-kenalkan ini Kiba-kun" ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk Kiba

"Hai, aku Inuzuka Kiba. Panggil saja Kiba, gadis-gadis manis"

"Ya/Hai" ucap Sakura dan Ino berbarengan

'Apa maksudnya gadis-gadis manis? Dasar playboy!' omel Sakura dalam hati

'Si Inuzuka itu sepertinya perayu yang hebat' batin Ino

"I-ni Sabaku no Gaara" ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut merah bata

"Hai, Sabaku-san aku Ino, Yamanaka Ino" sapa Ino

"….."

'Dasar sok tampan' batin Sakura

Ino cemberut saat sapaannya tak digubris oleh Gaara. Hinata hanya tersenyum memaklumi sifat sahabat kakaknya yang satu ini.

"D-an yang ter-tidur itu, dia ada-lah Nara Shi-kamaru" ucap Hinata

"Mendokusei, kalian menganggu acara tidurku"

"Maaf-kan a-aku Shika-kun"

"Ya, mendokusei" ujar Shikamaru dan kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya kembali

'Dasar pemalas' batin Sakura dan Ino

Suara seoarang pria terdengar dari balik pengeras suara.

"Untuk semua siswa dan siswi baru diharapkan berkumpul di lapangan, kepala sekolah akan memberikan pidatonya"

"Sekali lagi untuk semua siswa dan siswi baru diharapkan berkumpul di lapangan, kepala sekolah akan memberikan pidatonya. Terima kasih"

Semua siswa termasuk ketujuh remaja itu juga mulai bergerak menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh pria itu. Hinata sudah berjalan lebih dulu bersama Sakura dan Hinata. Meninggalkan sang kakak dan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Kiba

"Entahlah, tadi dia bilang padaku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Mungkin dia sudah ada di lapangan sekarang" jawab Neji

"Oh"

"Si Uchiha itu benar-benar merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap

"Aku harus menemukan tempat yang enak setelah ini" ujar Shikamari lagi

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kiba heran

"Tentu saja untuk tidur"

"Kau ini, apa di kepala nanasmu itu isinya hanya tidur saja ya?" omel Kiba

Shikamaru malah menguap tanda tak peduli akan ucapan sahabatnya itu. Semua sudah berada di lapangan termasuk dengan sosok yang sedari tadi dicari oleh Neji dan ketiga sahabatnya. Pemuda dengan rambut melawan gravitasi itu melirik keempat sahabatnya yang kini sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Kiba

"Hn"

"Ck! Tidak bisakah kau menghilangkan kosakatamu itu, Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Grrrr! Kau memang si irit kata"

Kelima pemuda tersebut kemudian berbaris rapi saat kepala sekolah mulai memberikan pidatonya. Ini baru 10 menit tapi, Shikamaru sudah menguap beberapa kali saking bosannya.

"Bisakah kau suruh kepala sekolah itu mempercepat pidatonya Sasuke, aku sudah bosan" ujar Shikamaru

"Hn" gumam Sasuke tak jelas kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan menekan-nekan tombol di ponselnya

Dan beberapa detik kemudian suara ponsel bordering terdengar oleh semua orang yang berada di tenpat itu, kepala sekolah itu tampak sedang membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk dari ponselnya. Dan sesaat kemudian kepala sekolah itu menghentikan pidatonya. Sepertinya Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk mengakhiri pidato menyebalkan itu.

Sahabat-sahabatnya memandang kearah Sasuke minus Shikamaru.

"Kau yang melakukannya?" tanya Neji

"Hn"

"Yeah! Akhirnya kita terbebas dari pidato si tua bangka itu" seru Kiba

Kelima pemuda itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan lapangan tak memperdulikan teriakan para senior yang menyuruh mereka untuk tetap berada disana. Tapi dengan tatapan dingin Sasuke saja, para senior tengik itu langsung terdiam dan membiarkan Sasuke cs pergi.

"Siapa pemuda itu?" tanya Ino

"D-dia Uchiha Sasuke, a-anak dari pe-milik se-sekolah i-ini" jawab Hinata

Sakura mendengus kesal "Dia yang kutabrak tadi pagi, dasar laki-laki angkuh"

"Jadi, pemuda itu yang kau tabrak?" tanya Ino

"Iya, lelaki angkuh dan menyebalkan itu"

"Ke-napa kau bi-bisa menabrak Sasuke-kun, Saku-chan?" tanya Hinata

"Ceritanya panjang Hinata, nanti aku akan menceritakannya padamu" janji Sakura

"Hei kalian bertiga yang disana! Jangan mengobrol saja! Cepat selesaikan tugas kalian!" bentak salah satu senior itu pada Sakura, Ino dan Hinata

"Baik!" seru mereka

"Dasar cerewet!" omel Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Los Angeles, United States**

Seorang pemuda tampan tengah duduk diatas kursi Presdir-nya. Malam sudah semakin larut, tapi tampaknya pemuda itu enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berada. Ruang kerja itu tampak gelap hanya cahaya yang berasal dari laptop yang menyala dan cahaya ponsel seluler miliknya yang menerangi rungan tersebut. Pemuda yang berda di dalam ruangan itu sedang menatap ponselnya, mengelus-elus foto diponsel itu. Foto seorang gadis cantik berumur yang tengah tersenyum kearah kamera. Tanpa dirinya sadari, setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya.

"Aku merindukan senyumanmu" lirihnya

To be Countinue

Pojok Suara :

Gimana chapter kali ini? Bagus atau tidak? Seperti janji saya, saya sudah memunculkan Sasuke tuh. Walau masih belum jelas dimana keberadaan Naruto sekarang tapi sedikit demi sedikit teka-teki itu sudah mulai terkuak kok.

Di chapter kali ini hanya bercerita seputar kehidupan teman-teman Naruto yang sudah lulus dan melanjutkan pendidikan ke Tokyo International High School. Sekolah milik keluarga Uchiha Sasuke. Dan disini juga saya hanya memberikan sedikit dialog pada Sasuke. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba otak saya rada mampet. Jadi, feelnya nggak dapet saat ngetik fic ini.

Kalau begitu kita balas review saja ya…

**Hanazawa Kay** : Jadi Naru pergi kemana?

**Me** : Kemana ya? Ayo ditebak lagi, hohoho. Thanks for your review Kay

**Nitya-chan** : Kawaiii! Chap depan ditunggu

**Me **: Terima kasih, ini sudah saya lanjutkan

**Luca Marvell** : Apa Naru dibawa keluar negeri sama Kyuu buat ngilangin stressnya? Atau malah kabur? Hehe.. update lagi yaa, aku tunggu :-D

**Me **: Yep! Kamu benar, Naruto dibawa pergi oleh Kyuubi (peluk-peluk kamu) hehehe, ketebak juga ternyata. Terima kasih ya sudah mereview ini sudah saya update.

**Misha Haruno** : Kyaa! Saya suka, saya suka. Next chapter!

**Me **: Terima kasih Misha, ini sudah saya update

**Wildapolaris** : Naru diculik sama Sasuke, gak tahu buat apa! #plakk pokoknya gitu deh

**Me** : Hehehe, Naruto diculik Sasuke buat di rape #plakk ( ditoyor sama Kyuubi ). Nggak ding, Naruto ngga diculik sama Sasuke tapi dibawa kabur pergi sama Kyuubi. Dibawa kemana? Jawabannya ada di chapter berikutnya. Thanks for review

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** : review kamu panjang jadi nggak ku ketik, maaf yee~ hohoho

**Me** : Persahabatan mereka memang hebat banget, tapi ntar saat Naruto kembali persahabatan mereka mulai goyah. Kenapa? itu nanti aja jawabannya di chapter yang akan datang. Yang penting saya mau ucapin terima kasih sudah mereview yaa #mmuuuach :*

: Lanjut thor!

**Me** : Ini sudah saya lanjut, thank you

**KirikaNoKarin** : Lanjut #jiah… tumben kiri reviewnya pendek… eh, ehemmm… salam kenal juga ya thor-san

**Me** : Salam kenal juga Kiri, terima kasih reviewnya ini sudah saya update

Itu dia balasan review dari saya untuk para reviewers, dan selamat buat Luca Marvell yang tebakannya benar. Kamu mendapatkan pelukan, kecupan dan cubitan manis dari saya. Hohohoho…

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih

Sentimental Aqumarine pamit,

See you and bye bye bye

Mind to review?


	4. The Past of Naruto Part 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Genre, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Summary : Naruto, gadis berparas cantik yang membenci satu hari di hidupnya. Saat semua orang bahagia ketika hari paling spesial di hidup mereka itu datang. Naruto justru sangat membencinya. Ya, dia sangat membenci hari ulang tahunnya. Sangat benci.**

**Special Gift for You**

**By**

**Sentimental Aqumarine**

**#Flashback**

** Mansion Uchiha**

** 08 Oktober XXX**

** Pukul : 08.00**

Seorang bocah sedang berlari-lari di lorong kediaman Uchiha, di belakangnya terlihat dua wanita cantik yang tengah mengobrol.

"Naruto, jangan berlari-lari seperti itu, nanti kau jatuh sayang" ucap wanita berambut merah pada anaknya

Tapi tampaknya bocah bernama Naruto itu tak mengindahkan ucapan ibunya. Dia terus berlari-lari, meregangkan kedua tangan mungilnya dan berputar-putar seolah-olah dia adalah sebuah pesawat. Hingga kegiatannya itu terhenti saat ia melihat seorang bocah laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya sedang duduk di depan televisi sambil memakan tomatnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto masuk ke ruangan itu, menghampiri sang bocah yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Dengan suara cemprengnya, Naruto menyapa sang bocah berambut raven tersebut.

"Sukeeee!"

Bocah yang dipanggil Suke itu langsung mencari sosok yang memanggilnya, mencari sumber suara yang sangat ia kenal itu tapi, sosok Naruto tak ia temukan.

'Dimana si Dobe itu?' tanyanya dalam hati

Tiba-tiba sosok yang dicarinya muncul dari balik sofa, dengan cengiran khasnya Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Mencariku Suke?"

"Hn" gumam Sasuke tak jelas

"Suke sedang apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memposisikan dirinya di samping Sasuke

"Tentu saja aku sedang menonton Dobe"

"Menonton apa?"

"Aku sedang menonton kartun"

"Kartun apa?"

"Kamen Rider dan jika kau bertanya lagi kucium kau" ancam Sasuke

Naruto langsung diam saat Sasuke mengancam akan menciumnya jika ia bertanya lagi. Keheningan melanda kedua bocah itu, Sasuke sedang asyik menonton acara televisinya sedangkan Naruto dia hanya duduk diam disamping Sasuke.

'Naru bosan' batinnya

Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya,karena merasa diacuhkan oleh bocah disebelahnya tiba-tiba sebuah ide jail muncul di kepala kuningnya. Dia melihat remote televisi yang berada disampingnya kemudian mengambilnya dan menganti channel tersebut membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang kini sudah mulai beranjak dari sofa dengan remote di tangannya

"Kembalikan itu padaku!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kembalikan!"

"Tidak!"

"Kau akan menyesal Dobe"

Dan Naruto mulai berlari saat Sasuke bangkit dari sofa sepertinya ia berniat untuk mengejar bocah blonde itu. Kedua bocah itu saling berlarian di ruangan tersebut, Naruto yang selalu menghindar dari kejaran Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke dia tampak kesal karena selalu gagal mendapatkan Naruto.

Kini mereka sedang berputar-putar diantara sofa dan meja yang terletak di depan televisi. Keduanya saling berhadapan, Sasuke bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan sama seperti Naruto. Bedanya, Sasuke bergerak untuk menghadang Naruto yang sewaktu-waktu bisa melarikan diri sedangkan Naruto, dia berusaha mencari celah untuk kabur dari Sasuke.

"Kembalikan itu Dobe" perintah Sasuke

"Never"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi padamu Dobe" ucap Sasuke datar sambil menyeringai

Naruto meneguk ludahnya paksa, pasalnya ia tahu arti seringai sahabatnya itu. Naruto memutar otaknya, dia harus secepatnya kabur dari Sasuke dan kemudian berlari ke tempat ibunya berada untuk meminta pertolongan. Oh ayolah, ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan seringainya itu berarti sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dan Naruto tidak mau itu, cukup dengan kejadian itu saja. Dia sudah cukup trauma dengan Manda, ular peliharaan Itachi yang Sasuke masukan ke dalam sepatu Naruto dengan seenak rambut pantat ayamnya.

Naruto yang notabennya takut pada ular itu langsung berteriak dan menangis saat mendapati ada ular di sepatunya, sedangkan Sasuke, si pantat ayam itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi ketakutan Naruto. Menurutnya, wajah Naruto sangat lucu saat itu. Menggemaskan.

Dan karena ulah Sasuke itulah Naruto jadi tidak mau memakai sepatunya lagi, padahal itu adalah sepatu favoritnya. Dia takut jika ada ular lagi yang akan menyembul dari dalam sepatunya itu. Bocah yang malang.

Naruto masih berpikir bagaimana caranya ia bisa kabur dari sini dan ia melihat pintu kaca yang menghubungkannya dengan kebun milik Mikoto yang kini terbuka. Naruto tersenyum senang akhirnya ia bisa kabur dari Sasuke, tapi dia harus mendapatkan celah telebih dahulu agar dapat keluar dan berlari menuju pintu kaca itu. Dan Naruto mendapatkan celah itu, celah yang tanpa sengaja dibuat oleh Sasuke.

"Mencari cara untuk kabur, heh Dobe?"

"….."

"Kau tak akan bisa kabur dariku"

Naruto mendengus kesal "Benarkah?"

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan cepat Naruto berlari munuju pintu itu melalui celah yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke dia mengumpat karena menyadari kecerobohannya yang membuat Naruto bisa lolos.

"Shit!"

Dan Sasuke mengejar Naruto yang kini telah berada di kebun bunga milik ibunya. Senyum terukir di wajahnya saat mendapati Naruto terjerembab ke tanah karena tak sengaja tersandung batu. Naruto sedang meniup-niup lututnya yang lecet karena terjatuh, sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali menolong sahabatnya itu, tapi, ia urungakan niatnya. Dia sudah cukup kesal dengan Naruto, karena ulah si blonde itulah ia jadi tak bisa menonton acara tv favoritnya.

"Sudahku bilang kalau kau tak akan bisa kabur dariku Dobe" ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah Naruto

Naruto yang takut langsung menyeret tubuhnya mundur, tapi Sasuke malah semakin mendekat. Bocah raven itu menikmati ekspresi ketakutan Naruto, senyum terukir di wajah tampannya. Betapa cantiknya orang yang ia sukai itu? Tidak sia-sia ia menyukai orang itu selama ini. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke senyum-senyum sendiri itu hanya bergidik ngeri.

'Suke jadi gila' batinnya

Jarak antara Sasuke dan Naruto hanya beberapa senti saja, kini Sasuke berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto.

"Kau harus dihukum Dobe" ucap Sasuke

"Suke, ada sesuatu dibelakangmu"

"Aku tak akan tertipu dengan tipuan murahan seperti itu Dobe" ejek Sasuke

"Naru serius Suke, coba lihat"

"Oh ya? Ada apa dibelakangku? Sapi terbang? Dinosaurus? Nyamuk raksasa? Atau ramen yang melayang sendiri? Aku tak akan tertipu Dobe"

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, tipuannya gagal kali ini.

'Ayo berpikir Naru!' batinnya panik

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke agar dia dapat kabur dan lari. Dan matanya tertuju pada selang air yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, dengan pasti Naruto bergerak ke samping, tangannya berusaha menggapai selang air itu.

'Sedikit lagi' batin Naruto

Kini tubuh Naruto sudah sepenuhnya menyentuh tanah, Naruto meringis kesakitaan saat punggungnya tak sengaja menimpah kerikil-kerikil kecil yang berserakan di tempat itu. Sasuke berada diatas Naruto, menindih tubuh mungil dibawahnya. Naruto hampir mendapatkan selang air itu

'Dapat!' teriaknya dalam hati

Dan Naruto mengarahkan selang air itu kearah Sasuke "Hai Suke" ucapnya girang. Dan bersamaan dengan itu air keluar dari dalam selang dan membasahi wajah dan t-shirt Sasuke.

"Apa yang lakukan Dobe?!"

Sasuke menutupi wajahnya, rasanya benar-benar sakit saat air dari selang itu mengenai wajahnya. Sasuke membuka matanya yang tadi sempat ia penjamkan, melihat dari celah-celah jarinya yang terbuka. Naruto berteriak penuh kemenangan karena berhasil menyemprot Sasuke.

"Rasakan ini Suke" teriaknya

Sasuke mengedarkan pendangannya mencari sesuatu untuk membalas perlakuan sahabatnya itu. Dan mata onyx-nya menemukan selang air yang terletak tergantung di dinding. Si bungsu Uchiha itu tersenyum licik. Dia bergerak menuju tempat selang itu tergantung. Dan berhasil! Beberapa menit kemudian kedua bocah itu saling menyemprotkan air.

Baju mereka sudah basah kuyub, rambut Sasuke yang biasanya melawan gravitasi itu kini sudah lepek karena terkena air.

"Hentikan Suke!" mohon Naruto

"Kau yang memulainya Dobe"

Mereka berdua masih terus menyemprotkan air hingga mereka merasa kelelahan dan kini mereka berdua tengah tidur di rumput yang sudah basah kerena ulah mereka berdua. Membiarkan selang air itu masih terus menyala, alhasil air keluar dan kini menggenangi tempat mereka berbaring sekarang.

"Hahahahaha" Naruto tertawa

"Kenapa kau tertawa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke

Naruto menggeleng "Tidak, Naru hanya merasa lucu saja melihat ekspresi Suke tadi"

Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto yang berbaring disampingnya, senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Dia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Sebelum Naruto hadir di hidupnya, dia hanyalah seorang bocah dingin tanpa ekspresi, bahkan teman-temannya saja menjulukinya sebagai Princes Ice. Tapi, setelah kehadiran Naruto semuanya berubah, dia mulai terlihat seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Tertawa saat merasa lucu, tersenyum saat merasa bahagia. Dan bahkan menangis disaat merasa sedih. Naruto telah mengubah hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Walau ekspresi itu hanya ia tunjukkan pada Naruto saja tapi ia senang setidaknya ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri di depan Naruto.

"Suke, lihat itu!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk ke atas

Lamunan Sasuke terhenti saat mendengar seruan Naruto, dia mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Di langit itu ada pelangi.

"Naru suka sekali pelangi"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lembut

"Karena pelangi mengingatkan Naru akan hari dimana Naru bertemu dengan Suke" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

**#Flashback**

** Central Park, Tokyo**

** 15 Mei XXX**

** Pukul : 16.00**

Di taman kota, terlihat seorang bocah bersurai pirang tengah duduk sambil menjilati ice cream miliknya. Mulut bocah itu berlumuran ice cream, membuatnya begitu sangat menggemaskan. Beberapa pasang mata yang melihat pemandangan itu terpesona dibuatnya.

"Ice cream ini enak sekali, Naru suka" ucap bocah itu

Saat sedang menikmati ice creamnya tiba-tiba bocah laki-laki duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengumpat.

"Dasar Baka Aniki!"

Naruto hanya memandang heran pada bocah yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya itu. Masih dengan menjilati ice creamnya, dia tetap memandang bocah itu. Membuat bocah itu risih dibuatnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat Dobe?"

Naruto celingukan mencari seseorang yang disebut oleh bocah itu.

"Kau bertanya pada Naru?" tanya Naruto polos

"Kau pikir siapa lagi. Dasar Dobe!" ucap bocah itu kesal

"Oh" beo Naruto

Keheningan melanda kedua bocah itu, Naruto masih ayik menjilati ice creamnya sedangkan bocah disampingnya hanya duduk diam tak bersuara. Naruto kembali memperhatikan bocah tersebut, melihatnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Mata Naruto menyipit tak kala melihat model rambut bocah itu. Rambutnya mencuat ke belakang, dan bentuknya seperti pantat ayam.

'Rambut yang aneh' batinnya

Bocah yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pemandangan Naruto langsung menatap Naruto tajam. Dia sudah tahu jika bocah pirang di sampingnya itu memperhatikannya, tapi dia tak peduli, toh nanti bocah itu akan bosan dan tak memperhatikannya lagi, begitu pikir bocah tersebut. Tapi, sayang hampir 20 menit ia duduk disini dan hampir 20 menit juga bocah pirang itu memandang interns kerahnya, membuatnya kembali bertanya pada bocah itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat, huh?!"

Naruto menggeleng pelan kemudian ia berucap "Rambutmu aneh, seperti…." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya, jari telunjuknya ia taruh di dagu seperti seorang detektif yang sedang berpikir untuk memecahkan masalah.

"Ah! Seperti pantat ayam" ucap Naruto menyelesaikan perkataanya yang sempat terputus tadi

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi bocah itu, Kurang ajar, dia mengatai rambutku seperti pantat ayam, batin bocah itu. Sasuke mendengus keras, ia ingin sekali memarahi bocah yang duduk disampingnya itu, tapi ia ingat dia sedang berada di tempat umum, terlalu berisiko baginya jika menunjukan ekspresi di depan orang banyak. Mengingat dalam klannya, bersikap tenang dan berwajah datar adalah sebuah hal mutlak diakukan yang tak bisa diganggu gugat. Jadi, dia memilih untuk diam saja, mengacuhkan Naruto yang kembali menikmati ice creamnya.

Naruto melirik kerah bocah yang tak ia ketahui namanya itu, perasaan bersalah menghinggapinya.

'Apa Naru salah bicara ya' tanyanya dalam hati

Dengan hati-hati, Naruto menoel-noel lengan bocah itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Awalnya bocah itu diam saja, tapi lama kelamaan dia mulai jengah juga akan sikap Naruto yang terus menerus menoel-noel dirinya.

"Apa?!" ucap bocah itu hampir berteriak

Naruto melepaskan jarinya dari lengan bocah itu saat mendengar suara bocah itu.

"A-apa kau ma-marah pada Naru?"

"….."

"N-naru tidak bermaksud mengatai rambutmu seperti pantat ayam"

"….."

"Naru minta maaf" lirih Naruto

Bocah itu tampak iba saat mendengar nada menyesal keluar dari bibir peach itu. Di pandangnya bocah perempuan yang kini tengah menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, tida apa-apa" ucap bocah itu datar

Naruto mendonggakkan kepalanya, menatap bocah itu dengan berbinar-binar.

"Jadi, kau sudah memaafkan Naru?"

"Hn"

"Eh? 'Hn' itu artinya ya atau tidak?" tanya Naruto bingung sambil memiringan kepalanya kesamping

'Kawaii' batin bocah disamping Naruto itu

Bocah itu menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan pemikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya itu.

"M-maksudku ya"

Naruto tersenyum senang, dia menjulurkan tangannya kearah bocah dihadapannya. Bocah itu hanya menatap bingung tangan yang tergantung di udara itu.

"Namikaze Naruto, panggil saja Naru" ucapnya

Dengan kikuk bocah itu juga menjulurkan tangnya menjabat tangan mungil itu. Lembut dan halus itulah yang pertama kali bocah itu rasakan saat menyentuh tangan Naruto.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke"

"Boleh Naru panggil Uchiha-san dengan Suke?" tanya Naruto sedikit berharap

"….."

Naruto tertunduk lesu, sepertinya permintaanya ini tak akan dipenuhi oleh Sasuke

"Tidak boleh ya?"

Sasuke mengelus rambut pirang Naruto kemudian berucap "Tentu saja boleh Dobe"

"Benarkah?" ujar Naruto tak percaya dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Sasuke

"Nah, Suke! Mulai sekarang Naru dan Suke adalah teman" ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan jari kelingking kearah Sasuke yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Sasuke

Mereka berdua kemudian menyatukan kelingking mereka. Dua anak manusia yang di pertemukan oleh takdir, memulai semuanya dengan kata persahabatan yang akan membawa mereka ke dalam akhir yang membahagiakan atau malah menyedihkan. Dua bocah dengan warna kulit yang sangat kontras dan dua jiwa yang ternyata saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

"Lihat itu Suke!" seru Naruto

"Pelangi yang sangat indah, bukan?" tanya Naruto

"Hn"

Naruto tersenyum kearah Sasuke, ice creamnya sudah habis sejak tadi.

"Naru akan selalu mengingat hari ini"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke kemudian memandang Naruto

"Karena hari ini Naru bertemu dengan Suke" ucap Naruto

Sasuke tersenyum, bukan, bukan senyum licik yang biasanya ia tunjukan tapi senyum tulus. Senyum tulus yang untuk pertama kali terkembang di bibirnya, yang untuk pertama kali ia tunjukan untuk orang lain, dan orang lain itu adalah Naruto. Bocah berisik yang sangat manis yang kini telah menjadi teman barunya. Tangan Sasuke tejulur, menyentuh bibir Naruto. Menghapus bekas ice cream yang tersisi di sudut bibirnya.

"Lain kali kau harus membawa tisu jika ingin makan ice cream Dobe"

Naruto menganguk mantap. Kemudian kedua bocah itu kembali menatap langit senja yang kini dihiasi oleh pelangi. Tanpa sadar jika mereka saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Menyalurkan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba menyelusup masuk ke hati mereka masing-masing.

'Sepertinya hidupku tidak akan membosankan lagi' gumam Sasuke

**#Flashback End**

Kedua sahabat itu tengah mengingat kenangan saat meraka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Suke" panggil Naruto

"Hn"

"Suke tak akan meninggalkan Naru 'kan?" tanya Naruto

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Dobe?"

"Jawab saja"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan selalu menemanimu" janji Sasuke

"Janji?"

"Aku janji"

Naruto tersenyum kemudian kembali menatap langit diatasnya begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Ne, Suke" panggil Naruto lagi

"Ada apa?"

"Apa Suke sudah menyiapkan kado untuk Naru?"

Sasuke terlonjak kaget tapi dengan cepat ia menutupi keterkejutannya itu. Demi keriput kakak laki-lakinya, dia lupa menyiapakan kado untuk ulang tahun Naruto. Padahal hari ulang tahun Naruto itu tinggal dua hari lagi. Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan hari spesial orang yang diam-diam di sukai olehnya itu.

"Suke tidak melupakan hari ulang tahun Naru 'kan?" tanya Naruto

Suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke dengan cepat bocah yang lebih tua beberapa bulan dengan Naruto itu menjawab.

"Tentu saja tidak Dobe, aku sudah menyiapkan kado untukmu"

"Benarkah?"

"Hn"

"Naru jadi tidak sabar untuk melihat kado dari Suke" pekik Naruto senang

Mereka berdua saling diam, tak ada yang bersuara. Sasuke sedang memikirkan kado apa yang pantas ia berikan untuk Naruto sedangkan Naruto ia sedang membayangkan perayaan hari ulang tahunya yang akan diadakan 2 hari lagi di rumahnya. Membayangkan semua orang yang ia sayangi ada di hari paling spesial untuknya itu. Ayah, Ibu, kakak laki-lakinya Kyuubi, Kakek Jiraya, Nenek Tsunade, Paman Fugaku, Bibi Mikoto, Kak Itachi dan juga sahabatnya Sasuke. semua akan berkumpul di hari ulang tahunnya. Haah~ membayangkannya saja membuatnya sangat senang apalagi merasakannya secara langsung.

Kushina yang merupakan ibu Naruto memekik kaget saat melihat putri dan anak sahabatnya tengah berbaring diatas rumput basah dengan baju yang basah kuyub.

"Naru-chan! Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto dan Sasuke bangkit dari tempat pembaringannya dan menoleh kearah seorang wanita yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Hehehe, Kaa-san"

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

"Bermain air Kaa-san"

"Bagaimana jika kalian berdua masuk angin, huh?" omel Kushina

"….."

"Astaga! Apa-apaan ini? Baju kalian penuh dengan lumpur" pekik Kushina

"….."

"Sekarang, ayo ikut ke dalam. Kalian harus membersihkan diri" perintah Kushina

"Baik Kaa-san/Baa-san" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan

Kini mereka berdua tengah berjalan di belakang Kushina. Memasuki ruangan tv, karena pakaian mereka yang basah kuyub alhasil menentes dan membasahi lantai ruangan tersebut

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Dobe"

"Enak saja, ini semua itu salah Suke bukan salah Naru"

Sasuke mendengus kesal "Jelas-jelas ini semua salahmu Dobe"

"Tidak! Ini semua salah Suke"

"Salahmu Dobe"

"Salah Suke"

"Kau Dobe"

"Suke"

"Kau!"

"Suke!"

"Kau!"

"Sukee!"

"Hentikan pertengkaraan kalian!" bentak Kushina

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sama-sama terdiam saat mendengar bentakan Kushina itu, tiba-tiba suara isakan terdengar dari bibir Naruto.

"Hikz… Kaa-san membentak Naru"

Kushina yang mendengar tangisan putrinya langsung panik. Wanita cantik itu berusaha menenangkan putrinya, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil malah tangisan Naruto semakin kencang.

"Baa-san semakin membuatnya menangis" ucap Sasuke datar

"Baa-san tahu itu" ucap Kushina sebal

'Dasar Uchiha bukannya membantu malah diam saja' gumamnya

"Diamlah Naru, Kaa-san tak bermaksud membentakmu tadi"

Mikoto muncul dari balik pintu, dia mendengar tangisan Naruto, jadi dia putuskan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sehingga Naruto menangis sekeras itu.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa Naru-chan menangis?"

"Kushina baa-san membentaknya" sahut Sasuke

"Sasuke, kenapa kau basah kuyub begitu?" tanya Mikoto

Sasuke tak menjawab, dia malah menarik Naruto pergi dari tempat itu. Kushina dan Mikoto hanya menatap kepergian anak meraka saja. Sasuke menarik Naruto ke kamarnya. Baju mereka hampir kering. Mereka benar-benar bisa masuk angin kalau begini. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih saja menangis.

"Berhentilah menangis Dobe"

"Hikz.. Hikz.. Tidak Hikz.. bisa"

Sasuke menghela napas berat kemudian menurunkan tangan Naruto yang digunakan bocah itu untuk menutup matanya. Sasuke menatap langsung ke bola mata Naruto. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Semakin dekat, sampai ia bisa mencium aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Su-suke, apa yang mmmppph"

Ucapan Naruto terputus saat bibir Sasuke sudah melumat bibirnya, Naruto hanya diam saja saat Sasuke semakin melumat ganas bibir miliknya. Naruto memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap perlakuan yang sahabatnya lakukan itu. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, bocah berumur 10 tahun itu mengigit bibir bawah Naruto membuat Naruto terpekik kaget.

Lidah Sasuke langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam gua lembab milik Naruto, mengabsen setiap gigi sahabatnya itu, menghisap dan mengigit lidah Naruto.

"Mmmmph" erang Naruto

Ciuman itu berlangsung sampai beberapa detik, Sasuke melepaskan pagutan mereka. Napas mereka memburu, Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto, wajah sahabatnya itu sudah sangat merah. Sasuke menarik tengkuk Naruto, kembali mencium bibir itu. Tapi, kali ini ciuman itu tak sepanas sebelumnya. Sasuke hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja, menyalurkan perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu pula dengan Naruto. Dia malah melirngkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke.

'Wangi mint' batin Naruto

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Naruto.

"Sudah tidak menangis lagi?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas gelengan oleh Naruto

"Kalau begitu mandilah, kau bisa masuk angin jika terus memakai baju ini"

Naruto mengangguk kemudian beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sasuke tersenyum sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"Rasa jeruk" ucapnya pelan

.

.

.

.

.

.

** Tokyo Mall**

** 09 Oktober XXX**

** Pukul : 11.30**

Sasuke sedang mengitari Tokyo Mall, mencari-cari kado yang cocok untuk ia berikan pada Naruto. Kemarin dia sudah membuat daftar mengenai sebuah hal yang Naruto sukai tapi tetap saja ia tak menemukan satu pun hal bagus yang bisa dijadikan referensi untuk hadiahnya itu.

"Apa kau sudah menentukan hadiah yang cocok untuk Naru-chan?" tanya Itachi

"Hn"

Itachi menghela napas berat sepertinya ia harus menyuruh Kabuto untuk memijat kakinya sepulang nanti.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke sudah mengedor-ngedor kamar Itachi, meminta kepada sang kakak untuk menemaninya membeli kado. Itachi yang sebenarnya ingin sekali bermalas-malasan di kamarnya -mengingat ini adalah hari minggu- harus mengigit jari saat dengan teganya Sasuke mengancam akan mengaduh kepada sang Ibu jika kakaknya itu menyimpan majalah porno di bawah kasur tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke berhenti di depan estalase sebuah toko aksesoris, bocah raven itu langsung masuk tak kala matanya melihat sepasang kalung berbandul batu berwarna hitam dan biru. Mengingatkannya akan dirinya dan juga Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung mengambil kalung itu, menyuruh pegawai toko untuk membungkusnya.

'Semoga kau suka Dobe' batinnya

**Keesokan Harinya….**

** Mansion Namikaze**

** 10 Oktober XXX**

** Pukul : 16.00**

Semua sudah berkumpul untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Naruto yang ke-10. Putri bungsu keluarga Namikaze itu menuruni tangga diapit oleh Kushina dan Mikoto. Bocah itu sangat menawan, rambut yang tergerai rapi, gaun berwarna biru selutut, make-up yang tak terlalu tebal bahkan itu terlihat sangat natural dan sepatu berwarna senada yang ia kenakan semakin mempercantik penampilannya hari ini.

Sasuke tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto. Naruto itu berisik, cerewet, tapi dia sangat cantik dan menyilaukan, begitulah kalimat yang sempat terlintas di benak Sasuke. Itachi yang melihat pandangan penuh kekagumanan yang terpancar dari sorot mata sang adik hanya tersenyum. Pemuda berumur 22 tahun itu menghampiri sang adik kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sasuke.

"Naru-chan itu sangat cantik, aku rasa kau harus secepatnya menyatakan perasaanmu itu padanya Otoutou"

"Apa maksudmu Baka Aniki?" tanya Sasuke seraya menatap Itachi tajam

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya, Sasuke"

"….."

"Jadi, kusarankan kau untuk mengatakannya, sebelum semuanya terlambat"

"….."

Sasuke tak menjawab dia sendiri masih belum yakin akan perasaannya. Dia akui jika dia sangat menyayangi Naruto, berusaha untuk selalu melindungi si blonde itu. Dia juga akui jika ia sangat nyaman bila berada di dekat Naruto, merasa bahagia saat Naruto tersenyum, merasakan sedih jika Naruto menangis. Dan dia juga mengaku kalau dia, Uchiha Sasuke merasa jauh lebih hidup saat Naruto hadir di kehidupannya. Di kehidupannya yang dulu hanya mengenal hitam dan putih saja. Tapi, apa perasaan yang selama ini ia rasakan itu karena ia menyukai Naruto bukan perasaan sebagai teman atau sahabat melainkan sebagai seorang anak manusia kepada anak manusia lainnya?

Sasuke merutuki otak jeniusnya yang sampai sekarang pun belum dapat menemukan jawaban atas perasaannya itu. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang kini tengah tersenyum bahagia, dan tanpa sengaja Onyx dan Sapphire bertemu. Naruto melambaikan tangannya kearah Sasuke yang dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman olehnya.

_Happy Birthday Naru_

_Happy Birthday Naru_

_Happy Birthday_

_Happy Birthday_

_Happy Birthday Naru_

Nyanyian itu menggema di seluruh ruangan di kediaman Namikaze itu. Semuanya bahagia, semuanya menikmati perayaan itu. Hanya beberapa kerabat dan juga kolega dari keluarga Namikaze saja yang hadir, tapi itu tak menyurutkan suasana bahagia di kediaman itu.

Naruto sedang berdiri di balkon, sesekali ia meminum minumannya. Hari ini ia sangat bahagia sekali. Bagaimana tidak orang-orang ia sayangi hadir di perayakan hari ulang tahunnya, tapi dia merasa kurang, ya satu orang yang ia sayangi tidak hadir hari ini. Orang itu adalah kakak laki-lakinya, Kyuubi. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Kyuubi tidak menghadiri perayaan hari ulang tahunnya.

Kakaknya itu terlalu sibu dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang polisi, awalnya Naruto memakluminya tapi semakin lama ia jadi semakin berpikir kalau kakaknya itu memang sengaja untuk tidak hadir. Kyuubi selalu berjajnji untuk hadir, bahkan kemarin pun ia berjanji untuk hadir di pesta perayaaan hari ulang tahunnya adiknya itu. Tapi, dia malah mengingkari janjinya sendiri.

Naruto masih sangat ingat saat kakaknya menelpon dari Kyoto bahwa ia akan datang tapi sepertinya kakaknya itu tak menepati janjinya. Naruto memandang langit senja, dia menghela napas berat.

'Kyuu-nii… bohong lagi kali ini' batinnya sedih

Sasuke yang sedari tadi mencari sosok Naruto malah menemukannya sedang berdiri sendiri di balkon. Dengan perlahan ia menghampiri Naruto.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Dobe?"

"Kyaa!"

"Kenapa kau berteriak begitu?"

"Itu karena Suke menagagetkan Naru tahu!"

"Hn"

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya tanda ia kesal pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Dobe"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau ada disini, bukankah ini pesta untukmu?"

"….."

Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto, sahabatnya itu hanya diam saja. Sepertinya ia tahu kenapa sahabatnya ini bersedih.

"Kyuubi tak hadir lagi?" tebaknya

"Huum" gumam Naruto tak jelas

" Mungkin dia sibuk Dobe"

"Huuum"

Sasuke tahu mood Naruto sedang buruk saat ini. Jadi dia membiarkan saja sahabatnya itu menenangkan perasaanya sebentar. Naruto akan selalu begini jika Kyuubi tak menepati janjinya.

"Kenapa juga ikut diam Suke?"

"Hn"

"Haah~ Suke menyebalkan!"

Sasuke mengelus-elus rambut pirang Naruto. Sahabatnya itu, mood-nya cepat sekali bisa kembali normal.

"Aku ada sesuatu untukmu Dobe"

"Apa itu?"

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan kemudian menyerakan kotak dengan motif awan merah dengan background hitam serta pita merah diatasnya kepada Naruto. Naruto membuka kotak itu dan senyum langsung terkembang di wajahnya tak kalah melihat kalung dengan batu berwarna hitam di dalamya. Naruto mengeluarkan kalung itu dari dalam kotak, kemudian memandangnya.

"Cantik sekali Suke"

"Kau suka?"

"Tentu saja Naru suka, ini adalah hadiah paling manis yang pernah Suke berikan pada Naru"

"Arigatou Suke" ucap Naruto sembari memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan Sasuke membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Suke memilih warna hitam? Ini tidak seperti anak perempuan saja"

"Itu supaya kau selalu mengingatku Naru"

"Eh?"

"Lihat! Aku juga punya yang seperti itu tapi bedanya aku memakai yang berbatu biru" ujar Sasuke sambil melepaskan kalung berbandul batu biru yang tadi ia kenakan di lehernya dan menunjukkannya kepada Naruto

"Kedua batu ini mengingatkanku akan kita berdua" ucap Sasuke sambil mensejajarkan kalung itu ke wajah Naruto

"Kalung yang ada padaku ini, sama seperti bola matamu Naru. Dan kalung yang ada padamu sama seperti bola mataku. Aku ingin kau selalu menjaganya, dan aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Walaupun kita berpisah nantinya, aku ataupun kau akan selalu ada bersama, jadi, bawa selalu kalung itu kemana pun kau pergi Naru"

Naruto meneteskan air matanya, dia tak menyangkah jika sahabatnya ini bisa sangat manis seperti itu. Sekali lagi, ia memeluk sahabatnya.

"Untuk pertama kalinya, Suke menyebut nama Naru" isaknya

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dipandangnya wajah sahabatnya itu, Tampan, batinnya. Dia baru sadar jika Sasuke itu sangat tampan, pantas saja banyak sekali anak perempuan yang memujanya. Sasuke memasangkan kalung berbandul batu hitam itu ke leher Naruto dan kemudian memasangkan kalung berbandul batu biru padanya sendiri.

"Aku akan selalu menjaganya" ucap Naruto pelan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke

Dan mereka berdua menikmati langit yang senja dalam keheningan. Dan tanpa sengaja Sasuke mengingat perkataan pegawai toko saat ia membeli kalung itu.

**#Flashback**

Sasuke sedang berada di depan meja kasir untuk membayar kalung yang ia beli.

"Pilihan yang bagus, dik" ucap pegawai toko itu

"Hn"

"Kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Kalung yang kau beli ini punya kekuatan magis"

Dahi Sasuke berkerut "Maksudnya?"

"Katanya sih, kalung ini dibuat oleh seorang pengrajin dari rusia. Kalung ini, melambangkan sebuah pengharapan, persahabatan dan juga kasih sayang. Jika kau ingin mengharapkan sesuatu, memohonlah pada Tuhan sambil menggenggam kalung berwarna berbandul biru itu. Jika kau, ingin persahabatanmu kekal abadi dengan sahabatmu, pakaikan kalung ini padamu dan sahabatmu. Dan, jika kau ingin hidup bahagia bersama orang yang kau kasihi, pakailah kedua kalung ini bersama orang yang kau kasihi itu" terang pegawai itu

"Nah, sudah selesai. Ini dia" ucap pegawai itu sambil menyerahkan bungkusan berwarna cream itu pada Sasuke

"Hn, arigatou"

"Sama-sama, dan satu hal lagi, kalung itu hanya bisa bekerja pada orang yang percaya padanya" ucap pegawai itu sambil tersenyum

"Hn" gumam Sasuke kemudoan berlalu pergi

**#Flashback End **

Tanpa sadar senyum terukir di wajah tampan Sasuke 'Semoga saja apa yang dikatakan pegawai itu benar' batin Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto disebelahnya

** Mansion Namikaze**

** 10 Oktober XXX**

** Pukul : 23.00**

Pesta sudah 30 menit yang lalu, semua para tamu juga sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Kini hanya tinggal para maid kediaman Namikaze yang sedang membersihkan ruangan yang di jadikan tempat pesta perayaan ulang tahunn putri majikan mereka itu.

Keheningan itu seketika pecah saat sang Nyonya Namikaze itu berteriak memanggil nama putrinya.

"Naru-chan!"

"…..."

"Naru!"

"….."

Naruto tak menggubris panggilan Ibunya, ia terus berlari menaiki anak tangga, menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Dia marah, dia benci, dia kesal. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kakak laki-lainya itu. Kenapa kakaknya itu selalu memutuskan janjinya dengan seenaknya sendiri? Kenapa kakaknya suka sekali mengingkari janji yang ia buat sendiri? Dia tak butuh hadiah yang kakaknya kirimkan itu. Dia tidak butuh. Yang ia butuhkan adalah kakaknya, buan hadiah ta berguna itu. Naruto menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang. Menumpahkan semua tangisanya disana.

Tok! Tok!

"Naru" panggil Kushina

"….."

"Naru, tolong mengerti kakakmu, sayang. Dia bukan tak ingin datang, dia hanya tak bisa, Naru" ucap Kushina lembut

"….."

Naruto diam, dia tak menyahut atau menjawab perkataan Ibunya. Dia sudah bosan mendengar itu, kenapa harus dia yang mengerti kakaknya? Kenapa bukan kakaknya saja? Dia sudah terlalu cukup mengerti selama 3 tahun terakhir ini. Dia benci pekerjaan kakaknya yang menyita semua waktu kakaknya untuk bersamanya. Dia benci kakaknya, dia benci kakaknya yang selalu saja lebih memelih pekerjaan dari pada dirinya.

"Naru benci Kyuu-nii" lirihnya

Kushina masih terus membujuk putrinya, dia sebenarnya tak tega melihat putrinya seperti itu. Selalu merayakan ulang tahunnya tanpa sang kakak selama 3 tahun ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, Kyuubi sudah memilih untuk mengambil profesi itu. Dia juga sebenarnya sedih, dia merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang putrinya rasakan. Rindu yang sangat dalam pada putra sulungnya itu. Kyuubi yang berprofesi sebagai polisi, mengharuskan ia untuk berpergian ke luar kota, untuk memecahkan kasus-kasus yang sulit di pecahkan oleh polisi biasa.

Kyuubi yang merupakan polisi senior dan masuk dalam jajaran polisi yang paling berpengaruh di Tokyo memang memiliki jam terbang tinggi. Itulah yang membuatnya jarak sekali untuk pulang, apalagi saat Kyuubi memilih untuk tinggal di apartement yang jaraknya tak jauh dari kantor kepolisian tempatnya bekerja.

Dan sejak saat itu, Kyuubi mulai jarang pulang ke kediaman Namikaze. Dia hanya sesekali berkunjung jika sudah sangat merindukan keluarganya terutama adik perempuanya kesayangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato

"Kyuubi… tak bisa hadir lagi" ucap Kushina sambil terrsenyum getir

Mainato mengelus lengan istrinya. Kepala keluarga Namikaze itu hanya berusaha menguatkan sang istri, dia tahu istri dan putrinya sangat merindukan putranya itu begitu pula dengannya. Tapi, mereka tak boleh egois, bagaimana pun juga itu adalah jalan yang telah di pilih oleh putranya mereka harus mendukung. Walaupun itu artinya harus mengorbankan waktu bersama keluarga.

Minato mengajak istrinya ke ruang keluarga, membujuk sang istri untuk membiarkan putrinya. Naruto butuh waktu untuk menenangkan hatinya begitu yang Minato katakana. Dan sepasang suami istri itu beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan putrid mereka yang di dalam kamarnya. Tanpa tahu jika ada segerombolan pria-pria bertopeng dan berpakaian serba hitam yang sedang mengintai kediaman mereka.

**Mansion Uchiha**

** 11 Oktober XXX**

** Pukul : 07.00**

Kediaman Uchiha yang biasanya tenang dan damai tiba-tiba gempar saat sang Nyonya menangis terisak-isak setelah menerima sebuah telepon. Sang kepala keluarga yang mendengar tangisan sang istri langsung menghambur menghampiri Mikoto yang kini sedang duduk di lantai sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Ada apa Koi?" tanya Fugaku

"Hikzz.. Hikzz.. Minato dan Kushina…."

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, baru bicara"

Kedua putra Fugaku dan Mikoto yang mendengar tangisan sang Ibu langsung datang dan ingin tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sehingga membuat Ibu mereka menangis seperti itu.

"Ada apa dengan Kaa-san, Tou-san?" tanya Itachi

"Entahlah, Tou-san juga tidak tahu"

"Fugaku…. Minato dan Kushina…. mereka tewas dibunuh perampok"

Ucapan Mikoto itu sontak membuat ketiga pria di ruangan tersebut terlonjak kaget.

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Kyuubi…hikz…Kyuubi tadi menelponku"

Dan tangis itu kembali pecah, Fugaku memeluk sang istri mencoba menenangkan Mikoto yang sepertinya sangat terpukul itu. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia begitu syok saat mendengar berita yang disampaikan oleh Ibunya itu.

Itachi yang melihat sang adiknya yang sepertinya akan ambruk itu dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Sasuke. Itachi tahu saat ini Sasuke sedang mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

"Naru-chan pasti baik-baik saja, Otoutou" bisiknya

Ya, Sasuke juga berharap begitu. Dia berharap Naruto-nya baik-baik saja. Jika tidak, dia akan benar-benar menghabisi para perampok brengsek itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kabuto!" panggil Fugaku pada salah satu maid kepercayaan di rumahnya

"Iya Fugaku-sama"

"Cepat siapkan mobil, kita akan pergi ke kediaman Namikaze sekarang" perintah Fugaku

"Baik Tuan"

Dan pagi itu, di kediaman Uchiha tak setenang pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Mereka sangat berduka hari itu. Sangat merasakan kehilangan, kesedihan, kepedihan yang tak dapat ungkapkan oleh kata-kata.

**Pemakaman Umum Tokyo**

** 11 Oktober XXX**

** Pukul : 10.00**

Semuanya berduka bahkan langit diatas pun ikut berduka. Mengantarkan jenazah sepasang suami dan istri itu. Naruto hanya menatap nanar gundukan tanah dihadapannya. Pusaran itu milik ayah dan ibunya, di pusaran itu terbaring kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Air mata kembali menetes dari balik mata beriris sapphire itu. Dia tak menyangka ini akan terjadi padanya. Semuanya seperti mimpi saja, rasanya baru kemarin ia merasakan kebahagiaan, tapi, kenapa sekarang semua berbanding terbalik. Dia kehilangan, dia kehilangan orangtuanya, ayah dan ibunya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang kini sedang berdiri disamping Kyuubi. Dia sangat bersyukur Naruto baik-baik saja. Ia sangat bahagia mendapati Naruto masih hidup, masih bernapas. Dia ingat saat pertama kali menginjakan kaki di kediaman Namikaze, yang pertama kali ia cari adalah Naruto. Dan ia menemukan sosok itu tengah duduk sambil memandang jasad kedua oorangtuanya, Sasuke memeluk sosok itu. Kekhawatirannya sirna sudah setelah melihat Naruto. Tapi, kini sosok itu begitu sangat rapuh, begitu sangat lemah, begitu sangat menyedihkan saat sosok itu ia peluk. Sasuke baru saja ingin pergi menghampiri Naruto saat dengan tiba-tiba Itachi menahannya. Itachi menggeleng pelan, mengisyaratkan untuk tidak menghampiri Naruto saat ini dan itu dipatuhi oleh Sasuke.

Beberapa pelayat sudah mulai pergi setelah memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada kedua pasangan itu. Tapi, Naruto masih berdiri di depan pusaran kedua orangtuanya. Dibawah guyuran hujan, bocah yang baru saja berumur 10 tahun itu menumpahkan tangisnya lagi. Tangisnya pecah, membuat beberapa pelayat yang masih berada disana menoleh kaget kepada putri bungsu mendiang Minato dan Kushina itu.

"Kenapa Tou-san dan Kaa-san meninggalkan Naru?!" teriaknya entah pada siapa

"Naru tidak mau sendiri disini!"

"Bawa Naru! Bawa Naru bersama kalian" lirihnya

Naruto jatuh terduduk di depan pusaran itu, tenaganya sudah terkuras habis karena terus menangis. Bocah berumur 10 tahun itu menyeret tubuhnya yang kini sudah terkena lumpur, dia tidak peduli dengan hujan yang akan membuatnya basah kuyub.

Dia memeluk gundukan tanah itu, memeluknya erat seakan tak mau melepaskannya.

"Bawa Naru, Kaa-san" ujarnya pada pusaran sang Ibu

"Bawa Naru, Tou-san" ujarnya pada pusaran sang Ayah

Kyuubi menghampiri sang adik, memeluk tubuh itu. Dia membuka kemeja hitam miliknya sehingga memperlihatkan otot kekar dan perut six pack miliknya. Dia menutupi kepala Naruto dari guyuran hujan dengan kemeja miliknya.

"Kau bisa sakit Naru" lirihnya

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuubi menangis, dia menangis sambil memeluk adik tercintanya. Pemuda itu sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan kesedihannya, dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Sekuat apapun Kyuubi dia pasti akan menangis bila orang yang ia sayangi pergi meninggalkannya. Pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Itachi, Sasuke dan para pelayat yang melihat pemandangan menyedihkan hanya bisa mematung terdiam. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk kedua kakak beradik itu. Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa apa-apa, yang tak bisa menghibur Naruto. Sasuke tertunduk lesu.

"Maafkan aku Naru, maaf" lirih Sasuke

To be Countinue

Pojok Suara:

Chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Ya, ampun fiiuuh (buang keringat) capek banget, nggak nyangka bisa sampe segini panjangnya. Tahu-tahu udah 5000 kata aja. Yeah! Seperti yang para pembaca tahu, chapter ini tentang masa lalu Naruto dan Sasuke. Latarnya saya ambil 2 hari sebelum hari ulang tahun Naruto. Jalan ceritanya juga mengisahkan tentang persahabatan mereka berdua. Tentang perasaan tersembunyi yang Sasuke miliki untuk Naruto. Tentang sosok Kyuubi dan juga tentang Sasuke yang merasa bersalah karena tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain melihat Naruto menangis dihadapannya.

Nah, untuk para pembaca yang sedikit bingung dengan chapter 3 kemarin, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya nggak baca-baca dulu waktu mau update, alhasil begitu baca, astaga! begitu banyak typo yang bertebaran dan berserak di chapter itu. Dan maaf juga kalau chapter kemarin ceritanya tentang Sakura mulu. Demi rambut pantat ayam si Sasuteme #plak (ditapok fans Sasuke) ini pairingnya tetap SasufemNaru tidak ada dan memang tidak akan pernah ada perubahan pairing menjadi SasuSaku, GaaNaru ataupun SasuIno.

Balasan review :

**Me to Uzumaki Princes Dobe-Nii: **Nggak akan ada SasuSaku disini, ini real SasuNaru. Hehehe, apa itu Kyuubi? Bisa iya bisa nggak. Naru akan balik kok ke Tokyo tapi nanti kalau saya sudah punya ide sadis untuk membuat Naruto lebih menderita. Hohoho

** Me to DrakCloud XII : **Iie, Sasuke cs itu satu angkatan sama Hinata cs makanya mereka ikut upacara. Tapi, mereka nggak pake atribut MOS (minus Sasuke, karena Sakura pernah lihat Sasuke pake atribut MOS waktu mereka tabrakan. Tapi setelah itu dia lepas dan dibuang). Thanks for review.

** Me to Wildapolaris:** Itu sebenarnya foto seorang bocah berumur 9 tahun (maaf, tiba-tiba tuh kata-kata ke delete atau mungkin saya aja yang teledor). Sasuke itu 100% peduli sama Naruto. Cuma, ada hal-hal yang terjadi di masa lalu yang membuat Sasuke seakan-akan tak ingat dengan Naruto. Tapi Sasuke itu adalah orang paling peduli sama Naruto kok, sekalipun nanti di saat ia bertemu lagi dengan Naruto dia malah mengacuhkan gadis blonde itu

**Me to Hime Koyuki 099** : Iya, terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ini sudah saya lanjutkan

**Me to Azura Al-Rin** : Kenapa baru ketahuan kalau Naruto benci hari ulang tahunnya setelah 3 tahun di rumah Uzumaki? Itu karena selama 3 tahun itu, Naruto hanya diam saja saat para penghuni di kediaman Uzumaki merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 11. Dia berusaha untuk tidak mengingat memori kematian orangtuanya, karena dia nggak mau dianggap gila sama keluarganya terutama Kyuubi. Tapi, sayang pertahanannya itu goyah saat Sakura cs merayakan hari ulang tahunnya ditambah lagi keluarganya juga berbuat hal yang sama. Mereka nggak tahu kalau trauma paling besar Naruto itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya, karena di hari itulah dia melihat orangtuanya meninggal.

Naruto ada di LA? Hehehe, bisa iya bisa juga nggak. Nggak mungkin saya bongkar Naruto ada dimana, ntar jadi nggak seru dong.

Cinta segitiga? Hmmm, kamu maunya cinta segitiga atau cinta segiempat. Kalau saya maunya cinta diagonal. Hahahah, kita lihat aja kedepannya gimana ya. Makasih reviewnya.

**Me to Misha Haruno** : Kamu bingung ya? Maaf yaa.. Mau dibuat sampai berapa chapter? Nggak tahu juga sih, tergantung berapa banyak konflik yang saya masukan di fic ini. Saya juga bingung mau endingnya gimana, tapi rencananya sih Sad Ending walau agak bertolak belakang sama judul dan keputusan awal saya buat fic ini. Thanks for review

**Me to Hanazawa Kay** : Yep! Ini masih SasuNaru, saya nggak sadar waktu buat chapter 3, waktu baca ulang, eeeh, ternyata kebanyakan tentang Sakura. Hadeeh~

**Me to KirikaNoKarin** : Yes! Ini masih SasufemNaru dan tak ada perubahan pairing. Thanks for review

**Me to Lavender-chan** : Konflik antara Ino dan Sakura? Hmmm, ide yang bagus, tapi, saya tidak kan membuat konflik diantara mereka berdua. Karena, Ino tidak menyukai Sasuke, dia sudah terpesona terlebih dahulu oleh si bungsu Sabaku. Hohoho, ntar juga ada kisah tentang perjuangan Ino untuk mendapatkan Gaara lho, penuh dengan jatuh bangun kaya main air softgun. Mereka nggak akan mungkin menghancurkan Naruto malah disini mereka akan berjuang untuk membantu Naruto keluar dari trumanya. Naruto akan saya buat pendiam dan lebih suka menyendiri di fic ini, dia juga akan menutup diri pada orang-orang disekitarnya termasuk pada Sasuke yang notebennya adalah orang yang pernah ada di masa lalunya. Makasih reviewnya

**Me to Nakashima Akira** : Naruto ada di Indonesia tepatnya di Medan dirumah tercinta saya. Hahaha, nggak ding, Naruto ada disuatu tempat dimana di tempat itu dia bisa menemukan ketenangan. Jadi, tebak aja tempat yang bisa menenangkan jiwa dan raga itu dimana. Thanks for review Akira.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Sentimental Aqumarine pamit

See you and bye bye bye

Mind to review?


	5. The Past of Naruto Part 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Genre, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Summary : Naruto, gadis berparas cantik yang membenci satu hari di hidupnya. Saat semua orang bahagia ketika hari paling spesial di hidup mereka itu datang. Naruto justru sangat membencinya. Ya, dia sangat membenci hari ulang tahunnya. Sangat benci.**

**Chapter ini adalah keleanjutan dari flashback di chapter sebelumnya.**

**Selamat membaca**

**Special Gift for You**

**By**

**Sentimental Aqumarine**

**1 minggu kemudian….**

** Mansion Uzumaki**

** 17 Oktober XXX**

** Pukul : 11.45**

Naruto sedang berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya, menatap nanar keluar jendela. Selama seminggu terakhir, Naruto hanya diam saja di dalam kamarnya, tidak mau makan, tidak mau berbicara pada siapapun. Hal inilah yang membuat Kyuubi selaku kakak laki-laki Naruto sangat khawatir. Pemuda itu selalu membujuk Naruto untuk makan, setidaknya beberapa suapan saja, tidak perlu habis juga tidak apa-apa yang penting ada asupan gizi yang masuk ke dalam tubuh adiknya itu. Seperti siang ini, saat Kyuubi membawakan nampan yang berisi makanan untuk Naruto.

Kyuubi menaruh nampan berisi makanan diatas meja kemudian menghampiri adiknya yang kini sedang berdiri di depan jendela.

"Naru" panggi Kyuubi

"….."

"Kau harus makan Naru"

"….."

Naruto tak menjawab "Tolong jangan buat Kyuu-nii khawatir Naru" ujar Kyuubi lirih. Naruto tak bergeming dia masih tetap memandang keluar jendela, seakan tak peduli pada kakaknya itu.

Tok! Tok!

Suara pintu diketuk, Kyuubi melangkah kearah pintu dan membukanya.

"Ada apa Iruka?" tanya Kyuubi

"Itachi-sama dan Sasuke-sama sedang menunggu Anda di ruang tamu"

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana" ujar Naruto

"Saya akan menyampaikann pada mereka. Permisi"

"Hn"

Kyuubi menatap kearah adiknya sebentar sebelum menutup pintu dan beranjak untuk menemui kedua Uchiha yang sudah menunggunya. kyuubi melangkah memasuki ruang tamu, terlihat disana Itachi dan Sasuke yang duduk dalam diam.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama" ujar Kyuubi

Itachi menoleh ke sumber suara "Tidak apa-apa Kyuu" ucap Itachi. "Lalu, ada apa kau menyuruh kami kemari?" tanya Itachi.

Ya, Kyuubi memang menyuruh kakak beradik itu untuk datang ke kediaman Uzumaki, bermaksud untuk meminta bantuan kepada mereka. Kyuubi menghela napas berat.

"Aku ingin kalian membantuku" ujar Kyuubi

Itachi mengernyit "Membantumu? Untuk apa?" tanya Itachi. "Ini soal Naruto" bisik Kyuubi lirih.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunduk secara refleks mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ada apa dengan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia tidak mau berbicara pada siapapun sejak hari pemakaman itu, dia jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya, dia juga tak mau makan, aku takut dia sakit nantinya" ujar Kyuubi. "Maka dari itu, aku meminta Sasuke untuk membujuk Naruto, mengingat kaulah orang yang paling dekat dengannya, Sasuke"

Sasuke menatap Kyuubi dalam diam dan sesaat kemudian bocah itu berkata. "Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan melakukannya" ujar Sasuke. Kyuubi tersenyum tulus. "Arigatou" ucap Kyuubi.

Brak!

Suara benda terjatuh berasal dari kamar Naruto membuat ketiga orang di ruang tamu itu terlonjak kaget. Dengan cepat mereka berlari menuju kamar Naruto yang terletak di lantai dua kediaman Uzumaki itu. Kyuubi membuka pintu kamar itu secara paksa sehingga menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras kerena berbenturan dengan dinding.

Disana terlihat Naruto yang tengah meringkuk di sudut ruangan , kamar itu sudah tidak seperti saat Kyuubi mengunjunginya beberapa saat lalu, sangat berantakan, seprai yang sudah tak ada di tempatnya lagi, bantal dan gulingyang berserakan di lantai, nampan berisi makanan yang tadi diletakkan Kyuubi diatas meja kini sudah berpindah ke lantai dengan nasi yang berhamburan dan juga pecahan-pecahan dari gelas disebelahnya. Kamar itu benar-benar kacau.

Kyuubi menghampiri sang adik perlahan kemudian memelukknya. Tubuh itu bergetar dalam dekapan Kyuubi, air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mata beriris biru itu.

"Kaa-san… Tou-san" bisik Naruto lirih

Lagi-lagi Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri, merutuki dirinya yang hanya dia saja saat melihat Naruto begitu menyedihkan dihadapannya. Entah kenapa, sejak melihat Naruto menangis di hari pemakaman itu, ia seakan tak punya keberanian untuk mendekati si pirang.

**Tokyo International Hospital**

** 20 Oktober XXX**

** Pukul : 10.00**

` Kyuubi berlari tergesa-gesa di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, tadi neneknya menelpon jika Naruto pingsan di kamarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kyuubi meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan langsung melajukan mobilnya seperti orang kesurupan menuju rumah sakit. Nafas pemuda itu memburu, saat dia sudah sampai di depan kamar perawatan Naruto. Pemuda itu membuka pintu bercat putih tersebut secara paksa.

"Bagimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi pada orang-orang yang berada diruangan tersebut

"Tenanglah Kyuu, Naruto sudah ditangani oleh dokter dan dia baik-baik saja. Dokter bilang dia mengalami dehidrasi" ujar Jiraya

Kyuubi melangkah menghampiri Naruto yang kini sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Dibelainya surai pirang itu, dipandangnya wajah pucat adiknya. "Kau membuat Kyuu-nii takut, Naru" lirih Kyuubi

Sudah dua hari Naruto berada di rumah sakit, tadi pagi dia baru saja siuman. Kyuubi masuk ke dalam ruang inap Naruto, melihat sang adik yang hanya duduk diam diatas ranjang sambil menatap kearah jendela.

"Kau sedang melihat apa Naru?" tanya Kyuubi seraya mendudukan dirinya disamping Naruto

"…."

"Kyuu-nii membawakanmu ramen, kau mau?" tawar Kyuubi

"…."

Kyuubi menghela nafas berat, lagi-lagi usahanya gagal. "Baiklah, Kyuu-nii akan menaruhnya disini, makanlah ramen ini selagi hangat Naru"

"….."

"Kalau begitu Kyuu-nii pergi dulu, ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus Kyuu-nii selesaikan di kantor" ucap Kyuubi kemudian mencium puncak kepala Naruto

"….."

"Kyuu-nii menyayangimu, Naru" ujar Kyuubi pelan dan kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. Naruto melihat makanan yang dibawakan kakaknya diatas meja sekilas kemudian menatap punggung Kyuubi yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Naru juga menyayangi Kyuu-nii" lirih Naruto dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, menatap jendela.

Naruto sudah keluar dari rumah sakit tadi pagi dan disinilah ia berada sekarang dikamarnya sendiri. Kyuubi menyelimuti tubuh sang adik kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi Naruto.

"Istirahatlah" ucap Kyuubi dan Naruto mulai memejamkan kedua matanya untuk tidur. "Oyasumi, Naru" bisik Kyuubi

**Mansion Uchiha**

** 24 Oktober XXX**

** Pukul : 08.00**

Itachi menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah duduk di depan televisi. "Kau tak ingin menjenguk Naru-chan. Kudengar dia baru keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin" ujar Itachi. Sasuke menoleh kearah sang kakak. "Dia sakit apa?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau tak tahu jika Naru-chan pingsan di kamarnya?" tanya Itachi yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Sasuke.

"Ya, Tuhan! Kupikir kau sudah tahu, pantas saja kau tak menjeguk Naru-chan dari kemarin"

Sasuke bangkit dari sofa bergegas untuj pergi. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Itachi "Tentu saja menjeguk Naruto" jawab Sasuke. "Kalau begitu aku ikut" ujar Itachi seraya bangkit dari posisinya kemudian menyusul sang adik yang sudah berjalan duluan.

**Mansion Uzumaki**

** 24 Oktober XXX**

** Pukul : 09.55**

Mobil sport hitam milik Itachi baru saja memasuki kediaman Uzumaki. Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil kemudian masuk kedalam mansion tersebut. Memberi anggukan kecil kepada setiap maid yang ia temui.

"Sasuke" panggil Kyuubi

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke to the point

"Dia ada di kamarnya" jawab Kyuubi dan kemudian Sasuke langsung melangkah menuju kamar Naruto

Itachi baru saja masuk ke dalam mansion itu, saat dilihatnya Kyuubi tengah. Sulung Uchiha itu kemudian menghampiri Kyuubi dan menyapanya. "Hai, Kyuu" sapa Itachi. "Hai" sahut Kyuubi singkat. Dan kemudian mereka berdua pergi menuju ruang perpustakaan milik keluarga Uzumaki dan mengobrol disana.

Sasuke membuka pintu dihadapannya secara perlahan, pandangannya tertuju akan sosok Naruto yang tengah berdiri mematung sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke

"….."

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke lagi

"….."

"Naruto, ini aku Sasuke"

"….."

Sasuke menyentuh pundak Naruto membuat Naruto menoleh kearahnya. Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke, tiba-tiba air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata Naruto membuat Sasuke bingung. Apa aku menyakitinya?, pikir Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menangis Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. secara tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke. "Naru takut, Naru takut Suke" bisik Naruto lirih. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto erat. Dia tahu jika saat ini Naruto masih dibayang-bayangi oleh peristiwa itu.

"Ssst, tenanglah. Aku ada disini untukmu, Naru. Kau tak perlu takut" ujar Sasuke seraya melepaskan pelukan itu. ditatapnya wajah Naruto yang kini sudah basah oleh air mata. Sasuke meyeka air mata yang turun dari mata beriris sapphire itu dengan ibu jarinya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto.

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir peach Naruto. Naruto masih terisak-isak di dalam tangisnya. "Aku akan selalu menciummu jika kau sedang menangis, Naruto" ucap Sasuke pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

** Central Park, Tokyo**

** 31 Oktober XXX**

** Pukul : 16.00**

Hari berganti hari, sejak Sasuke datang ke kediaman Uzumaki satu minggu yang lalu. Naruto sudah mulai mau berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, dia juga sudah jarang mengrung diri di kamarnya. Seperti saat ini, Naruto sedang berada di Central Park bersama dengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua tengah duduk sambil menatap langit senja. Sepertinya, hal ini pernah mereka alami sebelumnya. Dejavukah? Tidak, mereka memang pernah mengalami hal ini, ya, saat pertama kali mereka berdua bertemu. Di tempat yang sama bahkan di dalam suasana yang sama. Yang beda hanya, saat itu sedang musim semi sedangkan saat ini sedang musim gugur.

"Aku akan selalu menemanimu, Naru" ujar Sasuke

"Naru percaya itu" ucap Naruto pelan

Kemudian mereka menatap langit yang mulai senja itu. Musim gugur, musim gugur, Momiji yang sudah mulai memerah daunnya. Serangga dibalik pohon yang sedang bersembunyi dan mengumpulkan makanan untuk musim berikutnya. Langit senja yang indah. Udara musim gugur yang sejuk. Dengarlah, dengarlah. Aku berharap akan seperti ini, selamanya.

**Mansion Uchiha**

** 10 Desember XXX**

** Pukul : 20.00**

Anggota keluaraga Uchiha sedang menyantap makan malam mereka dalam diam sampai Fugaku sang kepala keluarga berkata sehingga memecah keheningan itu.

"Kau sudah berpamitan dengan Naru-chan, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku

"Belum"

"Sebaiknya kau harus berpamitan secepatnya, karena keberangkatan kita sudah tidak lama lagi" ujar Fugaku

"Hn"

Sasuke dan keluarganya berencana untuk menetap di New York karena perusahaan ayahnya sedang berkembang dengan sangat pesat disana. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin pergi, dia tak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto, tapi, mau bagaimana lagi dia tidak mungkin tinggal sendirian di Tokyo tanpa keluarganya. Apalagi, ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya disana. Mau tidak mau dia harus ikut pergi bersama keluarganya ke New York dan meninggalkan Naruto disini.

Makan malam sudah selesai 30 menit yang lalu, saat ini Sasauke sedang berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Manatap langit-langit kamar dalam diam. Tangan seputih porselen itu menggenggam kalung berbandul batu biru. Sampai Itachi masuk dan menghampiri sang adik.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk berpamitan dengan Naru-chan?" tanya Itachi

"Hn"

"Aku tahu ini sangat berat untukmu, Otoutou. Aku tak bisa memberikanmu apa-apa selain sebuah semangat saja. Berjuanglah!" ujar Itachi kemudian beranjak pergi dari kamar Sasuke

**Keesokan harinya….**

Sasuke sedang berada di mansion Uzumaki. Hari ini dia akan berpamitan pada Naruto karena nanti malam dia akan berangkat ke New York bersama keluarganya. Dibukanya pintu bercat coklat itu perlahan.

Ceklek!

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara dan senyumnya terkembang saat dilihatnya Sasuke sedang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. "Kanapa bediri disana saja, Suke. Ayo, masuk!' ajak Naruto. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Segala pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana reaksi Naruto saat dia bilang akan pergi? Bagaimana jika Naruto akan marah padanya? Bagaimana jika Naruto malah akan menjauhi dirinya? Dan berbagai pertanyaan 'bagaimana jika' berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Demi Tuhan, jika ini adalah sebuah komik mungkin kepala Sasuke sudah meledak sedari tadi.

"Hari ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto

"…."

"Apa kita akan pergi makan ice cream?"

"….."

"Atau kita pergi ke taman bermain?"

"…."

"Bagaimana jika kita makan ramen saja?"

"….."

"Kita pergi makan ramen saja ya, Suke?"

"….."

"Suke" panggil Naruto

"….."

"Suke" panggil Naruto lagi

"….."

"Sasuke!"

"I-iya, ada apa Naru?"

"Suke melamun ya?"

"Tidak?"

"Kalau tidak kenapa tidak menyahut panggilan Naru?"

"Aku tidak sedang melamun, jadi, hari ini kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Ke Ichiraku Ramen. Naru ingin sekali makan ramen hari ini" ucap Naruto

"Kalau begitu ayo" ajak Sasuke seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto

Kali ini saja, untuk kali ini saja ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Naruto sebelum dia pergi jauh. Ini akan sangat menyulitkan, batin Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang memakan ramen mereka. Tidak, sepertinya itu hanya berlaku untuk Naruto saja sedangkan Sasuke, dia hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan itu tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk memakannya.

"Suke tidak makan?" tanya Naruto

"Hn"

"Suke tidak suka makanan itu ya?" tanya Naruto lagi tapi dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Sasuke. "Aku suka" jawab Sasuke singkat. "Lalu, kenapa Suke tak memakannya?"

Sasuke tersenyum sejenak kemudian berujar. "Aku akan memakannya. Lihat ini!" ujar Sasuke sambil memasukan ramen itu kedalam mulutnya membuat Naruto tertawa geli karena mulut Sasuke menggembung karena penuh dengan ramen.

"Hahahah, wajah Suke lucu sekali"

Sekali ini saja, biarkan Sasuke melihat wajah bahagia Naruto. Kali ini saja, biarkan Sasuke mendengar suara tawa Naruto. Kali ini saja. Ya, untuk kali ini saja. Sebelum waktu itu habis.

"Ne, Suke"

"Ya"

"Apa Naru boleh makan ice cream?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan kemudian mengelus surai irang Naruto. "Tentu saja, tunggulah disini. Aku akan membelikanmu ice cream" ujar Sasuke. "Yey!" pekik Naruto

Beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto masih menunggu Sasuke datang bersama ice cream yang ia minta. Naruto mengayun-ayunkan kakinya diudara, saat ini ia sedang duduk dia bangku taman yang tak jauh dari Sasuke membeli ice cream.

"Maaf karena aku terlalu lama, Naru"

"Tidak apa-apa, Suke" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum

Naruto memakan ice creamnya sedangkan Sasuke dia sedang menguatkan dirinya untuk berpamitan dengan Naruto.

"Suke/Naru" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan

"Hahaha, Suke saja yang duluan"

"Kau saja duluan, Naru"

"Tidak, Suke saja dulu. Naru rasa, Suke ingin mengatakan hal yang penting"

'Kau benar, Naruto' batin Sasuke miris

"Naru"

"Ya"

"Aku…"

"Iya"

"Sebenarnya, aku…"

"Sebenarnya aku apa, Suke?"

"Naru, aku sebenarnya…"

"Suke, berkatalah dengan lebih jelas. Naru tak mengerti maksud Sasuke"

Sasuke menarik napasnya secara paksa. Kenapa rasanya susah sekali?, batin Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto. Sasuke menarik napas kembali dan dengan satu tarikan napas, dia mengatakan semuanya kepada Naruto.

"Naru, sebenarnya aku akan pergi ke New York malam ini?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke tak percaya dan ice cream yang berada ditangannya sudah jatuh ke tanah karena dia terkejut dengan apa yang Sasuke bilang.

"Ke New York?" beo Naruto

"….."

"Suke, akan pergi kesana dan meninggalkan Naru disini, begitu?" tanya Naruto

"….."

"Bukankah, bukankah Suke sudah berjanji pada Naru untuk selalu menemani Naru. Apa Suke sudah lupa janji itu?"

"Aku tak akan melupakannya, Naru"

"Tapi, Suke akan mengingkarinya!"

"Bukan seperti itu Naru"

"Suke akan pergi ke New York, bukankah itu mengingkari janji namanya?!"

"Aku tak punya pilihan lagi Naru, maaf. Maafkan aku"

"….."

"Naru"

"….."

"Naru, aku mohon maafkan aku"

"….."

"Aku janji akan selalu mengunjungimu disini, aku janji akan selalu memberi kabar padamu"

"….."

"Naru, aku mohon bicaralah. Jangan diamkan aku seperti ini"

"….."

"Naru"

"Jangan pernah berjanji lagi pada Naru, Suke" ucap Naruto datar

"Naru"

"Naru ingin pulang. Naru lelah" ujar Naruto kemudian beranjak pergi menuju mobil tempat dimana supir pribadi Sasuke sedang menunggu.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto. Mereka berdua hanya saling diam. Membuat supir pribadi keluarga Uchiha itu mengernyit bingung.

'Ada apa dengan mereka? Tak biasanya saling diam begitu' batin pria itu

Naruto langsung turun dari mobil sesampainya di kediaman Uzumaki tak memperdulikan panggilan Sasuke. Dia terus berlari menuju kamarnya sedangkan Sasuke, dia terus mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Naruto mengunci kamarnya. Tubuh itu merosot ke lantai. Tangisnya pecah.

"Naru, tolong buka pintunya. Aku akan jelaskan semuanya" pinta Sasuke

"….."

"Naru"

"…"

"Naru, aku mohon"

"….."

"Naruto"

"Pergilah! Naru tak ingin bertemu dengan Suke lagi!"

"….."

"Naru benci Suke!"

Bagai sebuah tamparan untuknya, Sasuke mematung tak bergerak saat mendengar ucapan Naruto itu. Naruto membencinya. Kyuubi merangkul bahu Sasuke menyalurkan kekuatan untuk bocah itu. Kyuubi sudah mengetahuinya dari Itachi, kalau keluarga meraka akan pindah ke New York.

"Naruto masih syok mendengar berita ini. Mengertilah Sasuke" ujar Kyuubi

"….."

"Sekarang pulanglah, orangtuamu sudah menunggu. Kalian akan berangkat dua jam lagi 'kan?"

Dengan langkah berat Sasuke beranjak dari tempat itu kemudian pulang ke rumahnya untuk bersiap-siap berangkat ke New York, setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan Kyuubi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Naruto sedang terisak-isak di dalam kamarnya. Kenapa orang-orang yang ia sayangi harus pergi meninggalkanny? Apa mereka tak menyayangi dirinya? Apa dia itu hanya menyusahkan mereka saja sehingga mereka memilih untuk pergi? Atau Tuhan memang tak menginginkannya bahagia?

"Naru benci Suke" lirihnya dalam keheningan malam

Sedangkan di mil-mil jauhnya diatas permukaan tanah. Sebuah pesawat sedang terbang membawa para penumpangnya menuju New York, dan salh satunya adalah Sasuke. dia menatap keluar jendela pesawat, menatap langit gelap. Tidak ada bintang sejauh matanya memandang. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. "Sayounara, Naru" lirih Sasuke.

**Mansion Uzumaki**

** 11 April XXX**

** Pukul : 15.00**

Sejak kepergian Sasuke ke New York 4 bulan lalu, Naruto kembali menjadi pendiam, waktunya ia habiskan untuk mengurung diri saja. Dia juga tidak mau makan, dia juga hanya mau berkomunikasi pada Kyuubi saja. Kyuubi memijit pangkal hidungnya. Semua ini membuatnya nyaris gila.

Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar di telinga Kyuubi. "Masuk" perintahnya. Iruka masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. "Maaf Kyuubi-sama, Tsunade-sama menyuruh Anda untuk bertemu dengannya di ruang tamu sekarang" ujar Iruka. "Ada apa?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Saya tidak tahu Kyuubi-sama, Tsunade-sama hanya berpesan untuk memanggil Anda saja karena ada yang ingin beliau bicarakan"

Kyuubi mengernyit, tidak biasanya neneknya itu ingin membicarakan sesuatu padanya. Seberapa penting masalah yang akan dibicarakan nenek?, batin Kyuubi

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana" ujar Kyuubi yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Iruka dan pria itu meminta ijin untuk pergi.

Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu, dilihatnya sang kakek dan nenek juga seorang wanita muda berambut pirang panjang yang sepertinya seusia dengannya. Kyuubi masuk keruangan tersebut. "Ada apa, nek?" tanya Kyuubi

"Duduklah dulu, Kyuu" ujar Tsunade

"Perkenalkan dia adalah Dr. Shion" tunjuk Tsunade pada wanita tersebut

"Shion"

"Kyuubi"

"Nah, Kyuubi ada yang ingin nenek bicarakan padamu"

"Apa?"

"Ini soal Naruto" ucap Tsunade

Naruto melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya kemdian membuka pintu dihadapannya itu. Naruto melangkah keluar, entah kenapa dia ingin sekali berjalan-jalan di taman belakang rumahnya. Naruto menuruni tangga, dengan perlahan Naruto melangkah, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara kakaknya. Kini posisi Naruto sedang berada di balik didnding yang memisahkannya dengan ruang tamu.

"Apa nenek sudah gila?! Naruto itu tidak sakit! Dia itu baik-baik saja"

"Nenek tahu itu, Kyuu"

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa masih membawa dokter ini kesini?! Nenek kira Naruto itu sudah gila?"

"Bukan itu maksud nenekmu, Kyuu" kali ini Jiraya angkat bicara

"Bukan seperti itu bagaimana? Jelas-jelas kalian membawa dokter ini kesini untuk memeriksa kejiwaan Naruto 'kan? Apa itu tidak membuktikan jika kalian meragukan tingkat kewarasan Naruto?"

"Saya buka dokter jiwa, Kyuubi-san. Saya ini seorang psikiater" ujar Shion

"Diam kau! Aku tak berbicara denganmu" bentak Kyuubi

"Kyuubi! Kau tak seharusnya membentak Dr, Shion seperti itu. Bagaimanpun juga ia nenek minta untuk membantu kita"

"Membantu? Apa dengan membawa dokter jiwa ini kesini, semuanya akan selesai?"

"Maaf, Kyuubi-san. Saya tekankan sekali lagi saya bukan dokter jiwa, saya seorang psikiater" ucap Shion dengan berbagai penekanan di beberapa kata

"Aku tak peduli, bagiku kau sama saja dengan dokter jiwa"

"Kyuubi diamlah! Dr. Shion itu seprang psikiater bukan seorang dokter jiwa"

Kyuubi mendengus keras. " Nenek membawanya kemari untuk menolong Naruto. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, kondisi Naruto saat ini. Dia hanya dia dan melamun saja di kamarnya, nenek hanya takut ada masalah dengan kejiwaan Naruto"

Naruto yang mendengar percakapan tersebut, menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menahan tangisnya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa pecah. Naruto berlari ke kamarnya. Dia menutup pintu itu. tubuh itu merosot ke lantai, tangisnya mulai terdengar.

"Mereka….mereka menganggapku…..gila" ucap Naruto lirih

Sepanjang malam Naruto hanya menangis saja, dia merutuki nasibnya. Ditinggal oleh kedua orangtuanya, sahabatnya pergi dan kini ia dikira gila oleh keluarganya.

"Tou-san…Kaa-san…Naru tidak gila. Kenapa mereka menganggap Naru seperti itu?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. "Apa yang harus Naru lakukan, Tousan…Kaa-san?"

**Keesokan harinya…..**

Naruto bangun lebih awal hari ini, dia menyiapakan sarapan untuk Kyuubi, Nenek dan juga Kakeknya. Para maid yang biasanya menyiapakan sarapan terkejut bukan main saat melihat Naruto sedang mengoleskan selai diatas selembar roti dan kemudian menaruh roti tersebut diatas piring.

"Hime-sama, apa yang Anda lakukan?" tanya Iruka

"Ohayou, Iruka-san?" sapa Naruto

"Hime-sama?"

"Iya. Ada apa, Iruka-san?" tanya Naruto

"T-tidak-tidak ada apa-apa, Hime-sama"

Iruka melirik kearah Naruto yang kini tampak sedang mengoleskan selai stroberi diatas roti tawar. Mungkinkah, Hime-sama sudah seperti yang dulu, batin Iruka.

Kyuubi sedang membenarkan bentuk dasinya sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan saat dengan tiba-tiba dia melihat siluet Naruto disana. Itu bukan siluet, itu nyata. Yang ada dihadapannya itu adalah adiknya. Adik perempuannya.

"Naru" panggil Kyuubi

"Ah! Ohayou, Kyuu-nii" sapa Naruto

"Ohayou mo, Naru"

"Dasi Kyuu-nii tak terpasang dengan benar, sini biar Naru yang bantu memakaikannya" ujar Naruto kemudian menghampiri sang kakak dan mulai memakaikan dasi itu ke kerah kemeja Kyuubi.

Kyuubi hanya bisa diam mematung, dia tak menyangka jika iani benar-benar adiknya. Mimpikah ini? Jika ini benar mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku, batin Kyuubi.

"Sekarang sudah benar, Kyuu-nii tampan sekali dengan pakaian seperti ini" puji Naruto

"Naru" panggil Kyuubi

"Iya"

"Apa ini benar kau?"

"Tentu saja ini Naru, Kyuu-nii. Kalau tidak percaya peluk saja" ujar Naruto

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuubi memeluk tubuh yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu. "Ini benar-benar kau, Naru" lirih Kyuubi. Naruto tersenyum dibalik pelukan sang kakak.

Hari-hari di kediaman Uzumaki semakin terasa sangat menyenangkan saat Hime mereka sudah kembali seperti yang dulu, walaupun Naruto masih sering berada di dalam kamarnya saat Kyuubi maupun Tsunade dan Jiraya tak ada di rumah atau sudah berangkat ke kantor, tapi itu bukan masalah bukan, asal Hime mereka tak seperti beberapa bulan terakhir yang kerjaannya hanya melamun dan mengurung diri di kamarnya saja.

** Mansion Uzumaki**

** 20 April XXX**

** Pukul : 12.00**

Kyuubi berjalan menuju kamar Naruto dengan membawa sebuah boneka beruang berukuran sedang. Kyuubi membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan matanya membulat sempurna saat dilihatnya sang adik sedang makan dengan rakusnya.

"Ya, Tuhan! Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Kyuubi

"Kyuu-nii"

"Kenapa kau makan sebanyak ini Naruto?"

"Aku lapar, Kyuu-nii"

"Tapi, tidak begini caranya, Naru"

Naruto masih terus memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya, menelannya dengan paksa kemudian menenggak sebotol air mineral. Begitu seterusnya.

"Naru, hentikan!"

"….."

"Naru!"

"….."

"Naruto!"

Naruto tak menggubris panggilan Kyuubi, dia masih terus memakan makanan itu, mengunyahnya dan menelannya. Hingga kini kamar itu sudah sangat berantakan dengan bungkus makanan yang berserakan di lantai, serpihan-serpihan dari makanan yang berjatuhan.

"Naruto, hentikan!

"Tidak mau!"

"Kyuu-nii bilang hentikan!"

"Naru tidak mau!"

Tsunade dan Jiraya yang mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari kamar Naruto langsung bergegas untuk melihat ada apa sebenarnya. Tsunade dan Jiraya berdiri diamabang pintu, melihat kamar yang sangat berantakan tersebut dan mereka berdua memandang horror saat melihat Naruto memakan makanan seperti kesetanan begitu"

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jiraya

"Naruto berhenti!" teriak Kyuubi

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Naruto!" bentak Kyuubi untuk kesekian kalinya dan itu berhasil membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatan mengerikannya tersebut. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa…kenapa kalian mencoba menghentikan, Naru?"

Semua diam, tak mengerti akan ucapan Naruto. "Bukannya ini yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Naruto. "Apa maksudmu,Naruto?" tanya Tsunade

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang nenek. "Bukankah kalian akan membawa Naru ke rumah sakit jiwa? Kalian pikir, Naru itu gila 'kan?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak ada yang akan membawamu kerumah sakit jiwa, Naru" ujar Kyuubi

"Bohong! Naru mendengar semuanya, semua percakapan kalian dengan dokter bernama Shion itu!" teriak Naruto. "Kalian akan membawa Naru, dan…dan akan meninggalkan Naru sendirian disana" bisik Naruto lirih

Kyuubi merengkuh Naruto ke dalam dekapannya. "Naru tidak gila, Kyuu-nii" ucap Naruto parau. "Jangan bawa Naru kesan, Naru takut" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Tak ada yang akan membawa Naru kesana. Tak akan ada" ujar Kyuubi.

Tsunade sudah menangis sesugukan dipelukan sang suami, dia tak menyangka jika Naruto mendengar percakapan mereka waktu itu.

** Mansion Uzumaki**

** 10 Oktober XXX**

** Pukul : 20.00**

Hari bergati minggu, minggu berganti bulan dan bulan berganti tahun. Sudah 3 tahun Naruto tinggal di kediaman Uzumaki dan begitu banyak permasalahan yang terjadi di kediaman ini. Seperti hari ini, dihari ulang tahun Naruto yang ke 12. Lagi-lagi Naruto kembali berteriak histeris, padahal mereka berpikir Naruto sudah sembuh dari traumanya, karena selama setahun belakangan ini Naruto tak pernah menampakkan gejala seorang yang mengalami trauma, tapi, ternyata pemikiran mereka itu salah. Trauma Naruto kembali lagi dan itu karena salah mereka. menurut dokter yang menangani Naruto. Naruto trauma dengan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri, karena hal itu mengingatkannya akan peristiwa memilukan yang pernah dialaminya.

Mereka juga menemukan fakta baru jika sebenanya Naruto menyembunyikan ketakutan terbesarnya itu dan tak mau memberitahukannya kepada mereka karena dia tak mau mereka khawatir ataupun beranggapan jika Naruto iru gila. Betapa sebuah pemikiran yang sangat dewasa untuk ukuran anak berumur 12 tahun seperti Naruto.

Dan karena itulah, Kyuubi memutuskan untuk membawa Naruto pergi dari Tokyo berharap dengan cara ini trauma Naruto itu akan berangsur-angsur pulih, atau setidaknya Naruto dapat mengendalikan reaksi tubuhnya jika sewaktu-waktu trauma itu muncul dan menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan membawa Naru pergi dari Tokyo" ucap Kyuubi pada kedua orangtua dihadapannya itu

"Kau yakin, Kyuu?" tanya Tsunade

"Aku yakin, nek" ucap Kyuubi mantap

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Jiraya?"

"Aku akan mendukung keputusan Kyuubi jika itu memang yang terbaik untuk Naruto"

"Baiklah, nenek dan kakek mengijinkanmu membawa Naruto pergi dari Tokyo. Tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Apa?"

"Kami harus ikut denganmu, bagaimanapun juga, Naruto adalah cucu kesayangan kami"

Kyuubi tersenyum tulus kearah kakek dan neneknya. "Arigatou" ucapnya pelan

**Tokyo International Airport**

** 10 Agustus XXX**

** Pukul : 10.00**

Seorang pemuda tampan tengah berjalan di tengah keramaian bandara pagi itu. Pemuda dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi itu berjalan angkuh kearah seorang pria berkacamata yang menunggunya. Pria itu membimbing sang pemuda untuk sampai ke mobil.

Pemuda itu melepas katamatanya sehingga menampilkan sepasang mata beiris Onyx yang sangat menawan.

"Kita akan langsung pulang atau berjalan-jalan dahulu, Tuan muda?" tanya sang supir

"Bawa aku ke kediaman Uzumaki" perintah sang Tuan muda

"Baik, Tuan muda"

Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil melihat keluar jendela. Kita akan bertemu lagi, Naru, batin pemuda itu.

Dan mobil yang ditumpanginya melaju meninggalkan debu yang berterbangan di udara.

**Mansion Uzumaki**

** 20 Oktober XXX**

** Pukul : 12.00**

Iruka sedang melangkah ke ruang tamu untuk menemui seorang tamu yang sedang duduk diam diruangan tersebut.

"Maaf, Anda sedang mencari siapa, Tuan?" tanya Iruka sopan

Pemuda itu menoleh. Iruka memincingkan matanya, wajah itu seakan familiar baginya. "Kau tak mengenaliku, Iruka-san?" tanya pemuda tersebut

"Maaf, saya tidak mengenal Anda, Tuan"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke"

"Eh?"

"Itu adalah namaku"

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uchi… aaargh! Ya, Tuhan! Sasuke-sama. Bagaimana mungkin saya bisa melupakan Anda?"

Sasuke tersenyum kearah Iruka, kemudian mendudukan dirinya kembali di sofa. "Sudah lama sekali Anda pergi. Bagaimana keadaan orangtua Anda, Sasuke-sama? Tanya Iruka

"Mereka baik-baik saja" ucap Sasuke

"Syukurlah"

"Dimana yang lain? Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Sasuke

"Jiraya-sama dan juga Tsunade-sama sedang ada keperluan bisnis di luar negeri"

"Dan Naru? Dimana dia?"

"Hime-sama…."

"Kemana dia?"

"Kyuubi-sama membawa Hime-sama pergi dari Tokyo"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Iruka menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi pada Naruto setelah kepergian Sasuke ke New York dan juga tentang keputusan Kyuubi untuk membawa Naruto pergi dari Tokyo.

"Sekarang dimana Naru berada?"

"Saya tidak tahu, dimana Hime-sama berada sekarang. Semua itu disembunyikan oleh Kyuubi-sama"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya keuat, membuat buku-bukunya memutih. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Semua ini salahnya, salahnya yang tak berani untuk tetap menetap di Tokyo. Salahnya yang meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sekeras apapun dia menyalakan dirinya sendiri, semua tak akan kembali seperti semula. Narutonya sudah pergi, pergi meninggalkan Tokyo. Disaat dia sudah kembali dan memantapkan hati untuk membawa gadis itu kembali kepelukannya.

**#Flashback End**

Venice adalah salah satukota di Italia yang begitu mengagumkan. Tidak ada kota lain di dunia dimana fantasi dan kenyataan seakan menyatu dengan indahnya. Disana, kalian dapat menikmati keindahan kota ini pada saat apapun, mulai dari mataharuterbit sampai saat ketika pendaran-pendaran lampu malam menghiasi kota ini. apapun terlihat canti, arsitektur-arsitekturnya yang menarik bak menjadi latar belakang sebuah lukisan dengan aksentuasi gondola-gondolanya, Grand Canal yang menjadi pusat lalu lintas air di kota ini, sampai dengan sejarahnya yang menawan.

Begitu yang dipikirkan seorang gadis yang kini sedang duduk di salah satu restaurant ternama di kota Venice. Menyerup mocca-nya sambil sesekali menikmati keindahan dari gedung-gedung berarsitektur tingkat rumit tersebut dari balik kaca restaurant.

Beep! Beep!

Ponsel gadis itu berbunyi, senyum tipis terukir di bibir peachnya.

"Moshi-moshi"

"….."

"Aku akan terbang ke L.A nanti malam, Nii-san"

"….."

"Iya, setelah itu kita akan pulang ke Tokyo"

"….."

"Aku tak akan kabur lagi"

"….."

"Aku juga menyayangimu…..Kyuu-nii"

Dan bersamaan dengan itu sambungan telepon terputus. Gadis itu kembali menyesap mocca-nya. Menikmati hari terakhirnya di kota indah ini.

To be Countinue

Pojok Suara:

Akhirnya, selesai juga. Ayo, siapa yang bisa tebak, siapa gadis yang sedang menelpon diakhir cerita barusan? Siapa? Siapa? Hahaha, iya benar. Dia adalah…

Nah, di chapter kali ini memang masih penuh dengan flashback tentang masa lalu Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Tapi, di chapter selanjutnya, saya akan benar-benar menampilkan Naruto. Jadi, tenang saja, hehehe…

Ayo kita balas review…

**Me to Hanazawa Kay** : Iya, ini flashback tentang masa lalu Naruto dan Sasuke. Saya memang sengaja memperbanyak scene SasuNaru, soalnya reader yang tanya scene mereka berdua itu dikit. Heheh, makasih review-nya

**Me to Hn-Kun** : Di chapter selanjutnya Naruto akan bersekolah dan saya juga akan berusaha untuk memperbanyak romance-nya. Thanks for review.

**Me to Wildapolaris** : Hahaha, saya juga waktu baca senyum-senyum sendiri. Malah dikatai gila sama Mama -_- SasuNaru ketemu waktu umur mereka 5 tahun. Makasih reviewnya yaa.

**Me to Hime Koyuki 099** : Ini sudah saya lanjutkan, terima kasih sudah mereview.

**Me to Nauchi Kirika-Chan** : Saya nggak bermaksud buat Sasu kecil jadi mesum di fic ini. Itu memang cara Sasuke buat berhentiin tangisan Naruto, padahal awalnya cuma main-main doang. Eeh, dia malah ketagihan #Hadeeeh.

**Me to Hiku-chan** : Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**Me to Azura Al-Rin** : Sasuke memang akan mengembalikan senyum dan sifat ceria Naruto lagi, walaupun dengan rintangan yang menghadang dan harus ekstra perjuangan untuk mencapai kata 'berhasil'. Dan ini sudah saya lanjut, terima kasih sudah mereview.

**Me to Misha Haruno **: Ini sudah saya lanjutkan, terima kasih sudah menunggu dan juga mereview fic ini.

**Me to Dealova Kasih** : Sepertinya sebagian dari pertanyaan kamu sudah terjawab di chapter ini. Kalau masalah, Sakura akan menyukai Sasuke atau tidak, kita lihat saja bagaimana kelanjutannya. Mungkin, nanti ada perselisihan antara Naruto dan Sakura.

**Me to Byonic** : Iya, saya sudah semangat 45 kok. Hahaha, terima kasih sudah mereview.

**Me to Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** : Hehehe, saya ini orang baik kok, jadi orang baik itu nggak boleh menyiksa orang lain. Jadi, saya nggak akan buat Naruto menderita tapi lebih menderita. Hahahah, bercanda. Dan, hubungan Kyuubi dangan Naruto itu sebenarnya baik-baik aja, lagipula Naruto itu udah janji sama sang Ayah untuk nggak bertengkar dengan kakaknya. Jadi, walaupun Kyuubi itu reseh dan menyebalkan, Naruto akan selalu menyayangi kakaknya itu. Terima kasih reviewnya.

**Me to Lavender-chan** : Kita lihat saja bagaimana ending fic ini, siapa tahu karena kegilaan otak saya, Sasuke malah meninggal karena sakit ayan disini. Hahahah, mengingat terkadang otak saya suka seenaknya sendiri -_- Saya emang ingin membuat fic yang berbeda dari yang lain, makanya saya nggak mau InoSaku menghancurkan Naruto disini. Karena menghancurkan dan membuat Naruto menderita itu adalah saya. Bwahahahaha! #uhuuk (ketelan nyamuk) Thanks for review.

**Me to Luca Marvell** : Pertanyaan kamu tentang kepergian Sasuke, sudah terjawab melalui chapter ini. Terima kasih reviewnya.

**Me to -chan** : Bagaimana ya, menyiksa Naruto itu sudah menjadi pekerjaan saya sih. Kalau saya nggak menyiksa dia, saya kerja apa doang? Hehehe, iya deh, saya nggak akan terlalu menyiksa batinnya Naruto, ntar saya dikroyok pula sama para fans Naruto. Makasih reviewnya.

**Me to Eruna** : Naruto ada di…. Kalau kamu baca chapter ini pasti bisa nebak Naruto ada dimana. Hehehe, makasih sudah mereview ya Eruna.

**Me to Nakashima Akira** : Mata kamu bukannya memang ada dua ya? Lagian Sasuke itu bukan hentai cuma dasarnya aja, tuh anak terlalu dewasa makanya perilakunya udah kaya om-om hidung belalai (hahahah, belang kali ye maksudnya).

Terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca yang bersedia mereview dan juga terima kasih untuk para silent reader yang sudah membaca fic saya. Peluk erat dan salam terkasih dari saya untuk kalian semua.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Sentimental Aqumarine pamit

See you and bye bye bye

Mind to review?


	6. Missing You

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Genre, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Summary : Naruto, gadis berparas cantik yang membenci satu hari di hidupnya. Saat semua orang bahagia ketika hari paling spesial di hidup mereka itu datang. Naruto justru sangat membencinya. Ya, dia sangat membenci hari ulang tahunnya. Sangat benci.**

**Special Gift for You**

**By**

**Sentimental Aqumarine**

**Tokyo International High School**

MOS sudah selesai kemarin dan hari ini adalah hari pembagaian kelas untuk para siswa baru. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata sedang berdiri di depan mading bersama para murid lain. Melihat di kelas mana mereka akan ditempatkan.

"Kita sekelas!" pekik Ino

"Dimana kelas kita?" tanya Sakura

"1-A" jawab Hinata

"Wah! Kita akan sekelas dengan Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Aku akan bertemu dengan Gaara lagi" ucap Ino girang

"Benarkah? Coba aku lihat" ujar Sakura sembari melangkahkan kakinya untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa saja yang sekelas dengannya

_Kelas 1-A_

_ Haruno Sakura_

_ Hyuuga Hinata_

_ Hyuuga Neji_

_ Inuzuka Kiba_

_ Sabaku no Gaara_

_ Uchiha Sasuke_

'Kenapa aku harus sekelas dengan mereka?' batin Sakura

Sasuke sedang duduk di sebuah kursi pantai yang terletak tidak jauh dari kolam renang. Rambut yang biasa mencuat ke belakang itu kini lepek karena basah. Sepertinya, pemuda itu baru selesai berenang. Sasuke memadang sebuah foto yang sedang digenggamnya.

"Kau ada dimana?" tanya Sasuke lirih kemudian beranjak menuju ruang ganti

Suasana kelas 1-A tampak riuh di karenakan para siswi yang berteriak histeris saat melihat Sasuke masuk ke kelas dengan rambutnya yang setengah kering itu, membuat pemuda itu semakin tampan saja.

"Kau membuat mereka berteriak seperti orang kesurupan, Sasuke!" protes Kiba saat Sasuke baru saja mendudukan dirinya di kursi

"Kau habis berenang lagi?" tanya Neji

Sasuke hanya diam saja, tak menjawab ucapan kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Ya, ini sudah keempat kalinya dalam seminggu terakhir ini. Pemuda raven itu selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk berenang. Entah mengapa, dia hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari dalam dadanya. Perasaan yang ia sendiri tak tahu apa itu yang selama ini selalu menyiksanya. Sasuke hanya mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri di hatinya itu dengan melakukan hal yang bisa membuatnya menghilangkan sejenak bayang-bayang sosok itu, walaupun itu tetap saja tidak bisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan sedang berdiri memandang kota L.A dari balik jendela ruang kerjanya. Pemandangan kota L.A malam ini sangat indah, lampu warna-warni yang berkelap-kelip, gedung-gedung tinggi yang seolah-olah ingin mencabik langit diatasnya. Pemuda itu baru tahu jika kota yang selama 4 tahun terakhir ini dia tempati begitu menakjubkan begitu saat malam hari.

Pemuda tersebut merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponselnya. Dia menekan-nekan tombol di ponselnya tersebut, saat sudah yakin orang diseberang sana sudah mengangkat panggilannya. Pemuda itu menjawab.

"…."

"Kau ada dimana, Naru?"

"…."

"Kau sedang tidak berbohong?"

"…."

"Benarkah? Kyuu-nii tidak percaya"

"…."

"Baiklah, Kyuu-nii percaya. Kapan kau sampai?"

"…."

"Kalau begitu Kyuu-nii akan menjemputmu. Kyuu-nii menyayangimu, Naru"

"…."

"Kenapa tidak membalas ucapan Kyuu-nii?"

Pemuda tersebut dapat mendengar jelas jika orang diseberang sana yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adik perempuannya sedang menghela nafas. Kemudian senyum terukir di wajah tampan pemuda tersebut saat mendengar adiknya membalas ucapan sayangnya dan mengatakan jika adiknya juga menyayangi dirinya.

Pemuda itu memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku kemudian kembali menikmati pemandangan kota L.A dari tempatnya berada. Membunuh waktu sebelum satu jam mendatang ia akan menjemput adik perempuannya di bandara.

Seorang gadis pirang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi pesawat sambil membaca majalah fashion, sampai seorang pramugari menghampirinya.

"Apa anda ingin secangkir mocca dan sepiring cake, Nona?" tawar pramugari itu. Gadis pirang itu menoleh. "Tentu" ucap gadis itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima secangkir mocca dan cake yang ditawarkan oleh pramugari tersebut padanya.

"Terima kasih" ucap gadis itu yang kemudian dibalas anggukan pelan oleh pramugari tersebut.

Gadis pirang yang ternyata Naruto itu sedang menyantap cake-nya sambil menunggu pesawat yang ditumpanginya untuk lepas landas saat ponsel di sakunya bergetar dari dalam saku pakaiannya. Naruto mengambil ponselnya, matanya mengerling bosan saat dilihatnya siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Moshi-moshi"

"….."

"Aku sedang berada di pesawat Kyuu-nii"

"….."

"Aku tidak berbohong"

"….."

"Apa aku perlu menyuruh pria berseragam pilot itu untuk berbicara denganmu, agar kau yakin aku sedang ada di pesawat sekarang?"

"….."

"Aku akan tiba satu jam lagi"

"….."

"Baiklah"

"….."

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan orang disebrang sana "Iya, iya. Aku menyayangimu juga Kyuu-nii" ucap Naruto kemudian mengakhiri pecakapan tersebut dan tak lupa untuk mematikan ponselnya karena sebentar lagi pesawat yang akan membawanya ke tempat tujuannya akan lepas landas.

Kembali Naruto menyesap mocca-nya dalam diam. Sepertinya saat tiba nanti dia akan diomeli habis-habisan oleh kakaknya yang over protective itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa saat lalu. Terlihat kelima pemuda tampan sedang berjalan menuju cafeteria yang terletak di area Utara. Sasuke yang berjalan dengan kedua tangan ia masukan kedalam saku celananya tampak sangat keren di mata para gadis, Gaara yang sedang asyik dengan bukunya berada disamping Sasuke juga tak kalah keren, Neji yang berada disamping kiri Sasuke tampak diam sambil memperhatikan para gadis yang berteriak histeris saat melihat dia dan keempat sahabatnya. Pemuda berambut panjang itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Oh, ayolah dia sedikit muak dengan para gadis yang selalu berteriak itu, membuat telinganya sakit saja. Shikamaru yang berada sisamping Neji hanya menguap disepanjang perjalanan menuju cafeteria sedangkan Kiba, si maniak anjing itu sedang asyik menggoda para gadis yang menurutnya lumayan cantik. Dasar mata kerajang.

Sakura cs sedang duduk disalah satu kursi cafeteria sembari menyantap makanan mereka saat Sasuke dan keempat sahabatnya memasuki cafeteria dan disambut dengan teriakan para gadis. Sakura mendengus keras.

"Dasar gadis-gadis tidak waras" ucap Sakura

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Ino

"Kau lihat saja, setiap mereka berlima muncul pasti gadis-gadis sinting itu akan berteriak"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tanya 'memangnya kenapa' padaku? Teriakan mereka itu mengganggu sekali, Ino"

"Mengganggu bagaimana? Menurutku itu wajar, aku menganggap teriakan mereka itu semua adalah bagian dari pengekspersian diri karena melihat sesuatu yang sangat mempesona"

Sakura mendengus geli. "Kau bilang mempesona? Menurutku kelima orang itu tak lebih dari pemuda-pemuda sok tampan"

"Dan salah satu dari kelima pemuda yang kau maksud itu adalah kakakku, Saku-chan" ucap Hinata yang sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Sakura

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu Hinata" ujar Sakura

"Kau itu terlalu berlebihan Sakura" ucap Ino

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka" cibir Sakura pada Ino. "Hei, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kekesalanmu pada fans girl mereka, Sakura" sambung Ino. "Tentu saja ada, karena kau juga salah satu dari fans girl mereka"

Ino mendengus kesal. "Suatu hari kau pasti akan menyukai salah satu diantara mereka" ucap Ino sebal. "Never" ujar Sakura santai kemudian kembali meminum colanya.

Kiba dan Neji sedang membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk mereka berdua dan juga ketiga sahabat mereka yang sudah duduk santai di salah satu kursi di cafeteria.

"Kurang ajar, mereka menyentuh bokongku" ucap Kiba kesal sembari menaruh nampan yang dibawanya ke atas meja.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?" tanya Shikamaru yang terbangun karena suara cempereng Kiba

"Apa maksudmu kalau akau menyukainya nanas?" tanya Kiba pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya menguap sambil mengangkat bahunya. Kiba mendengus kesal kemudian mendudukan dirinya seraya mengaduk makanan pesanananya.

Sasuke melirik kearah Kiba, lebih tepatnya melirik kearah makanan yang sedang sahabatnya santap itu. Ramen, makanan itu mengingatkannya akan sosok yang ia rindukan saat ini. Akan sosok yang sampai saat ini tak ia ketahu keberadaannya.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Gaara yang sedari tadi melihat Sasuke tengah memandang ramen yang sedang di makan oleh Kiba. Ketiga orang lainnya menoleh kearah Sasuke yang kini masih terus memandang ramen Kiba.

"Sasuke" panggil Neji. Sasuke terlonjak kaget "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Gaara lagi. Sasuke tak menjawab, pemuda itu bangkit dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan keempat sahabatnya yang tampak bingung dengan kepergiannya tersebut.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kiba kepada tiga sahabatnya yang lain. Neji mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu sedangkan Gaara melirik punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh itu sedangkan Shikmaru, pemuda nanas itu sudah menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas kedua tangannya.

Seperti kegiatannya beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ini Sasuke sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat kolam renang. Memandang nanar kearah kolam tersebut. Suasana kolam saat ini sangat sepi hanya ada dirinya saja yang berada di kolam tersebut. Sepi seperti suasana hatinya saat ini. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya dan bersamaan dengan itu, potongan-potongan kenangan dirinya bersama sosok yang sangat dirindukannya tersebut berputar-putar di otakknya.

Wajah itu, senyum itu, rambut pirang itu, tawa itu semuanya terasa sangat nyata untuknya. Sasuke membuka matanya, merasakan ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya, membuat rambut ravennya menutupi wajah tampannya. Tangannya mengenggam erat kalung yang ia kenakan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Naru" bisik Sasuke lirih dan bersamaan dengan itu setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sasuke. Tak ada yang tahu jika dibalik sosok sedingin, seangkuh dan searogan Sasuke ternyata adalah sosok yang sangat rapuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto baru saja sampai di Los Angles, gadis bersurai pirang tersebut sedang mencari sosok yang akan menjemputnya dan di tengah hiruk pikuk bandara ia melihat siluet pemuda yang sangat di kenalnya tengah berdiri tak jauh dari terminal kedatangan internasional sambil memangku kedua tangannya di depan dada. Naruto tahu sosok itu kini sedang menatap tajam kedatangannya. Naruto menghela nafas berat kemudian menghampiri sosok itu.

"Jangan menatapku seolah-olah aku ini seorang narapidana yang kabur dari penjara, Nii-san" protes Naruto saat dilihatnya sang kakak masih saja memandangnya dengan tajam

"Kau pantas mendapatkan itu, Naru"

"Oh, ayolah! Aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja di Venice. Apa itu salah?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja itu salah, karena kau pergi tanpa sepengatuhan Nii-san. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu?"

"…."

"Kau tidak punya siapa-siapa disana"

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyuu-nii, buktinya sekarang aku masih bisa berdiri dihadapan Kyuu-nii" elak Naruto

"Itu karena kau beruntung, tapi bagaimana jika tidak. Kau harus pergi dengan ijin Nii-san, bila perlu Nii-san akan menemanimu kemanapun kau pergi"

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya seraya menyeret koper miliknya. "Hei, Nii-san belum selesai bicara, Naru" ucap Kyuubi kemudian menyusul adiknya yang kini berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir diluar bandara.

Kyuubi membuka pintu mobil, melirik kearah Naruto yang sedang duduk manis sembari menguyah permen karetnya. "Jangan pergi sebelum Nii-san selesai bicara, Naru" ujar Kyuubi. "Hn" gumam Naruto tak jelas.

"Nii-san hanya tak mau kau pergi sendirian, Naru"

"Hn"

"Kau ini sebenarnya mendengar Nii-san atau tidak?" ucap Kyuubi naik satu oktaf

Kyuubi mendengus kesal saat dilihatnya telinga Naruto terpasang earphone. Adiknya itu malah asyik mendengarkan lagu dari ipod-nya. Kyuubi hanya bisa menahan emosinya saat melihat Naruto bersikap tak peduli begitu. Kyuubi memijit pangkal hidungnya. Tiba-tiba, pusing melanda kepalanya.

'Sejak kapan dia bersikap kurang ajar begini?' batin Kyuubi kemudian melajukan mobilnya membelah kota Los Angels malam itu.

Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya setelah sampai di apartemen miliknya dan Kyuubi. Gadis itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya sejenak kemudian bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Melangkah kearah meja belajar miliknya, menyalakan laptop kemudian mengetik sesuatu disana.

**From : Blue Sapphire**

** To : Mr. G**

** Aku sudah berada di L.A**

Naruto menekan tombol sent dan beberapa detik kemudian e-mail yang ia tulis terkirim. Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Menunggu dengan sabar balasan dari orang yang di kirim e-mail olehnya. Beberapa menit berlalu dan satu pesan masuk. Naruto langsung membuka pesan tersebut.

**From : Mr. G**

** To : Blue Sapphire**

** Benarkah? Kapan kau sampai?**

Jari-jari lentik Naruto kembali menari-nari diatas keyboard, membalas pesan dari seorang bernama Mr. G tersebut.

**From : Blue Sapphire**

** To : Mr. G**

** Aku baru tiba beberapa jam yang lalu**

Ping! Suara pesan masuk.

**From : Mr. G**

** To : Blue Sapphire**

** Bagaimana perjalananmu di Venice?**

Naruto kembali membalas e-mail tersebut.

**From : Blue Sapphire**

** To : Mr. G**

** Sangat menakjubkan, aku suka sekali tempat itu. Bagaimana bisa kau tahu kota seindah itu?**

Ping!

**From : Mr. G**

** To : Blue Sapphire**

** Syukurlah, jika kau suka. Aku pernah berkunjung kesana saat liburan musim panas bersama keluargaku**

Naruto melangkah kearah lemari pendingin mininya yang terletak disudut kamarnya. Mengambil minuman bersoda kemudian kembali mendudukan dirinya di depan laptop untuk membalas pesan dari teman chatingnya tersebut.

**From : Blue Sapphire**

** To : Mr. G**

** Terima kasih sudah menyarankan tempat itu padaku **

Ping!

**From : Mr. G**

** To : Blue Sapphire**

** Sama-sama**

Naruto meneguk minumannya kemudian membalas pesan itu kembali.

**From : Blue Sapphire**

** To : Mr. G**

** Ah! Bagaimana kabarmu di Tokyo? Bukankah saat ini sudah tahun ajaran baru?**

Ping!

**From : Mr. G**

** To : Blue Sapphire**

** Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana bisa kau tahu jika saat ini adalah tahun ajaran baru?**

Suara jari Narutoo yang beradu pada keyboard menggema di penjuru kamar bernuasa silver tersebut.

**From : Blue Sapphire**

** To : Mr. G**

** Tentu saja aku tahu, aku lahir dan tinggal di Tokyo sampai usiaku 12 tahun**

Ping!

**From : Mr. G**

** To : Blue Sapphire**

** Benarkah? Kenapa kau baru memberitahukanku sekarang? **

Naruto meletakkan kaleng minumannya diatas meja kemudian kembali menekuni dirinya untuk membalas pesan yang baru saja masuk.

**From : Blue Sapphire**

** To : Mr. G**

** Karena bagiku itu tidak terlalu penting untuk diberitahukan**

Ping!

**From : Mr. G**

** To : Blue Sapphire**

** Lalu, apa kau ada rencana untuk kembali ke Tokyo?**

Naruto membaca pesan tersebut sejenak kemudian membalas pesan tersebut.

**From : Blue Sapphire**

** To : Mr. G**

** Nii-san berencana untuk kembali ke Tokyo dan aku rasa aku juga akan ikut dengannya**

Ping!

**From : Mr. G**

** To : Blue Sapphire**

** Kapan?**

Naruto menatap layar monitor laptopnya kemudian membalas pesan itu kembali.

**From : Blue Sapphire**

** To : Mr. G**

** Entahlah, aku tak tahu**

Ping!

**From : Mr. G**

** To : Blue Sapphire**

** Jika kau kembali ke Tokyo. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu**

Naruto meneguk minumannya yang sudah hampir habis tersebut, menatap layar monitornya sejenak kemudian kembali mengetik kata demi kata untuk membalas pesan dari orang diseberang sana.

**From : Blue Sapphire**

** To : Mr. G**

** Aku akan memberitahukanmu jika aku kembali ke Tokyo **

Ping!

**From : Mr. G**

** To : Blue Sapphire**

** Aku menunggu. Ah, bel sudah berbunyi, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Kita akan menyambung percakapan ini sepulang sekolahku nanti. Jaa..**

** From : Blue Sapphire**

** To : Mr. G**

** Baiklah, jaa**

Naruto kembali menekan tombol sent, setelah yakin jika pesannya siudah benar-benar terkirim. Naruto mematikan laptopnya kemudian bangkit dari posisinya dan melangkah menuju ranjangnya. Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya disana dan beberapa menit kemudian dia sudah terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih setia berada di area kolam renang yang terletak di lantai 5 gedung sekolah Tokyo Internatonal High School. Tidak peduli dengan bel yang sudah berbunyi beberapa saat lalu, saat dengan tiba-tiba suara seseorang yang dikenalnya terdengar oleh indera pendengarannya.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini, Sasuke"

"Kenapa kau ada disini Shika, bukankah bel sudah berbunyi ?" tanya Sasuke

"Kau sendiri kenapa masih ada disini?" tanya Shikamaru sembari mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi pantai disebelah Sasuke

"…."

"Kau ada masalah? Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali melamun" ucap Shikamaru menyuarakan kejanggalan hatinya akan sikap salah satu sahabatnya itu

"….."

"Jangan menyimpan semuanya sendiri Sasuke, kau masih ada aku dan yang lain sebagai tempatmu untuk berbagi" ujar Shikamaru

"….."

Shikamaru melirik kearah Sasuke yang masih belum berniat untuk menceritakan masalah yang tengah membelilitnya. Menghampiri sang sahabat kemudian menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap untuk menceritakan masalahmu itu. Sekarang ayo kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi pelajaran Anko sensei akan di mulai. Aku tak mau berurusan dengan guru merepotkan itu" ujar Shikamaru panjang lebar

"Hn" gumam Sasuke seraya bangkit dari posisinya dan kemudian melangkah mendahului Shikamaru yang tengah menguap dibelakangnya.

Sasuke dan Shikmaru sudah sampai di kelas mereka. Syukurlah, guru saat itu belum hadir. Sasuke melangkah menuju kursinya yang berada di depan meja Kiba. Sasuke melirik keluar jendela sepertinya hari-harinya akan terasa sangat berat mulai sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi waktu Los Angles. Naruto dan Kyuubi sedang menyantap sarapan mereka dalam diam sampai Kyuubi membuka percakapan.

"Kau sudah yakin untuk menyetujui usul Baa-san agar kembali ke Tokyo, Naru?" tanya Kyuubi

"Ya"

"Kau yakin? Jika kau belum yakin, Nii-san tak keberatan untuk tetap tinggal disini sampai kau benar-benar siap, Naru" ujar Kyuubi

Naruto meletakkan rotinya diatas piring kemudian menatap sang kakak. "Aku tak ingin Kyuu-nii menjadi perjaka tua karena terlalu sibuk mengurusiku" ucap Naruto.

"Nii-san tak keberatan mengenai itu" ucap Kyuubi

"Tapi aku keberatan Nii-san, kau memiliki kehidupan dan tak selayakknya kau selalu mengurusiku" ujar Naruto. "Kau adikku dan hanya kau yang kupunya, Naru. Jadi, wajar jika aku harus mengurusimu" ucap Kyuubi

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. " Tidak Kyuu-nii, aku tak ingin gara-gara mengurusiku, Kyuu-nii lupa untuk menikah bahkan selama kita tinggal disini, aku tak pernah melihat Kyuu-nii berkencan dengan wanita manapun" ujar Naruto

"Itu karena wanita yang mendekatiku hanya mengincar harta keluarga kita, Naru" sahut Kyuubi.

"Lagipula, cepat atau lambat aku juga akan kembali ke Tokyo. Jadi, Kyuu-nii tak perlu khawatir" ujar Naruto

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu. Nii-san akan mengurus semuanya termasuk kepindahanmu dari sekolah dan mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu dua sampai tiga hari" ujar Kyuubi yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Naruto.

"Kyuu-nii" panggil Naruto

"Ya"

"Maaf, sudah pergi ke Venice tanpa sepengetahuanmu dan juga membuatmu khawatir karenanya" ucap Naruto dengan nada sesal yang ketara

Kyuubi tersenyum. "Nii-san memaafkanmu, Naru" ucap Kyuubi. "Arigatou" ucap Naruto

"Sekarang selesaikan sarapanmu setelah itu Kyuu-nii akan mengantarmu ke sekolah"

"Baik"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, keluarga Uchiha sedang menyantap makan malam mereka dalam diam. Sasuke menyelesaikan makan malamnya dengan cepat malam ini.

"Aku sudah selesai" ucap Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari kursi dan berlalu meninggalkan anggota keluarga yang lain. Itachi memandang punggung adiknya yang semakin menjauh itu. Melihat sosok adiknya yang terlihat murung selama makan malam itu membuat Itachi menyimpulkan sesuatu. Ya, dia tahu penyebab kemurungan adiknya itu. Dan penyebabnya itu tidak jauh-jauh dari sosok yang tak di ketahui keberadaannya sekarang.

'Sepertinya dia memikirkan Naru-chan lagi' batin Itachi

Sasuke sedang berbaring diatas ranjangnya sembari memandang kalung berbandul batu biru yang tengah digenggamnya. Seulas senyum terukir di bibir pemuda itu.

"Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku, Naru? Perasaan rindu, ya, aku sangat merindukanmu. Dan perasaan itu sangat menyiksaku" ujar Sasuke lirih.

To be Countinue

Pojok Suara :

Maaf karena lama update. Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah bersedia mereview dan membaca fic ini. Saya sudah membaca review kalian semua dan itu membuat saya terharu. Kalian benar-benar penyemangat untuk saya agar menyelesaikan fic ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih

Sentimental Aqumarine pamit,

See you and bye bye bye

Mind to review?


	7. Good Bye

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Genre, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Summary : Naruto, gadis berparas cantik yang membenci satu hari di hidupnya. Saat semua orang bahagia ketika hari paling spesial di hidup mereka itu datang. Naruto justru sangat membencinya. Ya, dia sangat membenci hari ulang tahunnya. Sangat benci.**

**Special Gift for You**

**By**

**Sentimental Aqumarine**

**Los Angeles, United States**

Naruto meneguk minuman kalengnya seraya melangkah memasuki area St. Monica High School tempatnya mengenyam pendidikan selama berada di L.A. Gadis beriris sapphire tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling hingga seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Morning, Naru" sapa seorang pemuda jangkung yang kini merangkul Naruto dengan akrab. "Morning, Menma" ucap Naruto. "Kapan kau kembali dari Venice?" tanya Menma. "Tadi malam" ujar Naruto.

"Kau ini hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung. Kau tahu, kakakmu yang overprotective itu datang ke rumahku dan menuduhku menyembunyikanmu" omel Menma yang hanya ditanggapi Naruto dengan bergidik bahu.

Naruto dan Menma berjalan beriringan memasuki gedung sekolah mereka, memulai hari seperti biasa. Beberapa murid tampak menyapa Naruto dan Menma saat mereka menginjakkan kakinya di gedung sekolah. Menma sedang mengambil beberapa buku dari dalam lokernya, hari ini dia ada kelas fisika, sedangkan Naruto, gadis itu tengah membersihkan ujung kuas miliknya dengan kedua jarinya.

"Kau ada kelas seni hari ini?" tanya Menma yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh gadis yang sedikit pendek darinya itu. "Sepertinya aku harus membeli kuas baru" ujar Naruto. Menma melirik kearah Naruto kemudian memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Bukankah kuasmu itu masih bagus?" tanya Menma. "Aku merasa kuas ini terlalu berat" jawab Naruto sembari mengayun-ayunkan kuas yang dipegangnya ke udara.

Menma mengernyit bingung. "Maksudmu?" tanya pemuda bersurai pirang seperti Naruto itu. "Setiap kali aku menggunakan kuas ini, aku merasa usapan cat-ku menjadi lebih berantakan" ujar Naruto. "Aku tak mengerti, bukankah memang seperti itu ya?" tanya Menma.

"Tidak, aku selalu melihat usapan cat-ku di kanvas dan sebelum aku menggunakan kuas ini semuanya baik-baik saja dan tidak berantakan. Jariku juga sering mengalami cedera ringan setiap kali menggunakan kuas ini untuk melukis" terang Naruto

"Itu karena kau terlalu bersemangat melukis, lagipula kau melihat usapan cat-mu dengan apa?" tanya Menma. "Kaca pembesar" ujar Naruto polos. Menma melongo tak percaya, mulut pemuda itu terbuka lebar. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu langsung merapatkan kembali mulut temannya tersebut.

"Tutup mulutmu atau lalat akan masuk dan membuat sarang disana" ucap Naruto kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Menma yang masih berdiri mematung di depan lokernya.

Menma membalikkan badannya, menatap punggung gadis berkulit tan itu. "Terkadang aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran seorang pencinta seni sepertimu, Naruto" ucap Menma dan kemudian beranjak pergi menuju kelas fisika-nya.

Naruto tampak serius dengan lukisannya, hari ini guru pembimbing di kelasnya menyuruh semua murid untuk melukis apapun dengan tema 'kenangan'. Jari-jari lentik Naruto yang sudah terlatih itu menari-nari diatas permukaan kanvas. Warna jingga lebih mendominasi lukisan Naruto kali ini. Naruto menatap lukisannya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia melukis pemandangan senja dengan dua orang bocah yang tengah duduk diatas bangku taman yang tampak memandang kearah pelangi yang menghiasi langit senja itu.

Naruto juga tidak tahu, kenapa tangannya bergerak sendiri saat melukis tadi. Seakan tangannya punya pikiran sendiri. Naruto pun tak tahu, saat melihat hasil lukisannya itu. Dia merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang menjalari hatinya, seolah-olah dialah gadis kecil yang tengah duduk disamping seorang bocah laki-laki berambur raven tersebut.

"Aku seakan tak asing dengan tempat yang ada di lukisanku ini" ucap Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menma sedang menunggu Naruto keluar dari kelas seninya. Pemuda bernama lengkap Menma Smith itu adalah teman Naruto. Jika diperhatikan dengan sekilas penampilan fisik Menma dan Naruto itu sangat mirip. Menma memiliki rambut pirang seperti Naruto, pemuda itu juga memiliki sepasang iris sapphire di kedua bola matanya sama halnya dengan Naruto, kulit mereka yang tan juga semakin menambah kadar kemiripan keduanya. Hanya saja Menma tak memiliki tiga garis halus seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya seperti yang dimiliki oleh Naruto.

Tapi, bagi orang yang tak mengenal keduanya. Mereka akan berpikir jika Menma dan Naruto adalah saudara kembar karena kemiripan fisik yang mereka miliki. Kadang Menma sempat berpikir jika Naruto itu sebenarnya adalah saudara kembarnya. Pemuda yang sudah mengenal Naruto sejak gadis itu datang untuk pertama kalinya di Los Angeles memang selalu berada disekitar Naruto.

Ya, itu juga karena Menma di tugaskan oleh ayahnya yang seorang dokter kejiwaan untuk menjaga Naruto jika sewaktu-waktu trauma Naruto kembali muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Setidaknya, ada seseorang yang berada disisi gadis itu saat traumanya kembali muncul. Menma memang mengetahui masa lalu Naruto, bagaimana temannya itu berusaha keras untuk melawan traumanya. Bagaimana kondisi Naruto yang sangat menyedihkan saat pertama kali datang ke Los Angeles. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, gadis itu mulai kembali menapaki hidupnya. Mulai menjalani hidupnya dari awal lagi.

Menma benar-benar salut akan kegigihan temannya itu untuk sembuh, dia juga tahu bagaimana kerasnya usaha Naruto untuk menyakinkan kakak laki-lakinya, Kyuubi untuk menyetujui keputusannya agar ia dapat menjalankan terapi hipnotis yang membuat Naruto melupakan sebagian memorinya secara permanen.

Walaupun terapi hipnotis itu berhasil dan membuat trauma Naruto berangsur-angsur hilang, tapi satu hal yang Naruto tidak tahu. Terapi itu menghapus semua memorinya akan Sasuke, seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Andai Naruto tahu konsekuensi yang ia tanggung atas keputusannya tersebut, akankah ia menolak terapi itu dan tetap membiarkan memori-memori dirinya dan Sasuke melekat di dalam otaknya untuk selamanya.

Naruto menepuk bahu Menma, membuat pemuda itu terlonjak kaget. "Kau melamun?" tanya Naruto. "Tidak" ucap Menma. "Hn. Setelah ini kita ada kelas yang sama kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, kita akan sekelas di kelas musik" jawab Menma. "Kalau begitu kita ke kantin sebentar, aku harus memakan sesuatu untuk menambah tenaga sebelum memulai kelas selanjutnya" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku juga lapar" ujar Menma

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi sedang berkutat dengan beberapa berkas di ruangan kerjanya. Pemuda beriris ruby tersebut tampak sibuk tanpa menyadari kehadiran seorang wanita yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk sehingga tak menyadari kehadiranku, Kyuu" ujar wanita itu. Kyuubi terlonjak kaget saat mendapati neneknya berada di dalam ruang kerjanya. "Nenek, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kyuubi heran.

Tsunade mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada dihadapan meja kerja Kyuubi, wanita paruh baya yang masih kelihatan cantik itu memandang tajam kearah cucunya. "Apa seperti itu sambutanmu kepadaku?" tanya Tsunade

Kyuubi bangkit dari posisinya kemudian menghampiri Tsunade dan memeluk Tsunade. "Maaf, aku hanya kaget melihat nenek ada disini" ujar pemuda itu kemudian mengecup dahi Tsunade.

Tsunade mengela nafas panjang. "Kau tahu aku tak bisa memarahimu 'kan?" kata Tsunade yang membuat Kyuubi tertawa geli. "Kenapa nenek ada disini? Bukankah kudengar nenek sedang berada di New York bersama kakek?" tanya Kyuubi

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu dan Naruto, aku sangat merindukan kalian terutama adikmu itu" ucap Tsunade. Kyuubi hanya mengerlingkan matanya saat mendengar penuturan sang nenek.

"Apa Naruto sudah pulang dari sekolah?" tanya Tsunade. Kyuubi melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Tiga puluh menit lagi jam pelajaran terakhir akan berakhir" ujar Kyuubi. Tsunade bangkit dari kursi. "Kalau begitu nenek akan menjemputnya" ucap Tsunade.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan nek" kata Kyuubi dan bersamaan dengan itu Tsunade keluar dari dalam ruangann tersebut.

Menma dan Naruto baru saja keluar dari kelas musik dan kini mereka berjalan menuju loker. "Permainan piano-mu benar-benar menakjubkan Naruto" ujar Menma. "Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu tiga kali Menma" tutur Naruto. "Tapi aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, permainan piano-mu itu benar-benar bagus" ucap Menma.

Naruto membuka lokernya, mengambil jurnal miliknya kemudian menutup kembali lokernya itu. Menma menatap kearah temannya tersebut. "Berhenti memandangiku Menma atau kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu disini" ucap Naruto seraya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tsunade sudah sampai di sekolah Naruto, wanita itu keluar dari dalam mobil. Melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari Naruto dan senyum terukir di bibirnya saat dilihatnya sang cucu sedang berjalan bersama dengan temannya.

"Naruto" panggil Tsunade. "Nenek" ucap Naruto kaget. Tsunade menghampiri Naruto kemudian memeluk cucu pirangnya tersebut. "Bagaiman kabarmu Naru?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku baik nek" jawab Naruto. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Uzumaki" sapa Menma. "Good afternoon, Menma. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Naruto ya" ucap Tsunade. "Itu sudah menjadi tugasku, Mrs. Uzumaki" ucap Menma yang dibalas senyuman oleh Tsunade

"Kalian sudah tidak ada jam pelajaran lagi 'kan?" tanya Tsunade yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Naruto dan Menma. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita mencari makan dahulu setelah itu kita pulang dan Menma kau juga ikut" perintah Tsunade. "Baiklah, Mrs Uzumaki" ujar Menma

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam waktu setempat. Naruto sedang menikmati makan malamnya bersama Tsunade dan juga Kyuubi. Gadis itu menyantap makan malamnya dengan tenang. "Kapan kalian akan kembali ke Tokyo?" tanya Tsunade.

"Sampai berkas kepindahan Naruto dari sekolahnya selesai, nek" sahut Kyuubi. "Naruto, kau benar-benar yakin akan kembali ke Tokyo?" tanya Tsunade. "Aku yakin, nek. Tokyo adalah kampung halamanku, jadi aku haru kembali kesana" ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum kearah neneknya itu.

Makan malam sudah selesai tiga puluh menit yang lalu, Tsunade sedang duduk di ruang keluarga bersama dengan Kyuubi. Tsunade menyesap tehnya kemudian menaruh cangkir the itu keatas meja. "Apa kondisi Naruto sudah memungkinkan untuknya kembali ke Tokyo, Kyuu?" tanya Tsunade. "Aku rasa begitu, nek. Lagipula, Dr. Smith bilang jika trauma Naruto sudah mulai berangsur-angsur hilang tapi itu tak menutup kemungkinan trauma Naruto itu kembali muncul jika Naruto mengalami hal yang membuatnya mengingat kejadian itu lagi" ujar Kyuubi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan efek dari terapi hipnotis yang dilakukan Naruto setahun yang lalu?" tanya Tsunade lagi. "Naruto melupakan sebagian dari memorinya, dia melupakan memorinya bersama… Sasuke" ucap Kyuubi

Naruto memandang langit-langit kamarnya, jari-jarinya bergerak-gerak diudara. Seakan menulis sesuatu disana. Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke Tokyo dan meninggalkan kota ini" ucap Naruto entah pada siapa.

Tanpa sengaja tangan Naruto menyentuh kalung yan dikenakan di lehernya. Naruto melepaskan kalung itu dan kemudian memandangnya. "Aku tak pernah ingat sejak kapan aku memiliki kalung ini" ujar Naruto seraya mengeratkan genggamannya pada kalung berbandul batu hitam tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tokyo, Japan**

Jam pelajaran ketiga sudah di mulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Para siswa di kelas 1-A sedang mengerjakan soal yang diberikan guru mereka. Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya membuat keempat sahabatnya menoleh kaget kearahnya tak terkecuali para siswa lain.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya berniat untuk keluar dari kelas yang sangat membosankan itu sampai suara Asuma, selaku guru yang mengajar saat itu menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" tanya Asuma

"Keluar dari kelas memuakkan ini dan jangan coba-coba untuk menghalangiku" desis Sasuke tajam. "Tapi kau harus menyelesaikan tugas yang kuberikan sebelum kau keluar dari kelasku" ucap Asuma

"Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang anda berikan, sensei" sambung Kiba seraya menunjukkan buku tulis Sasuke yang sudah penuh dengan jawaban.

Asuma melihat kearah Kiba kemuadian berucap. "Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi, Sasuke" ucap Asuma sembari menoleh kearah Sasuke, tapi sayang pemuda itu sudah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Asuma menghela nafas berat melihat kelakuan putra bungsu dari pemilik sekolah tempatnya mengajar itu.

"Asuma sensei belum menyuruhnya untuk keluar kelas tapi dia sudah keluar duluan, dasar tidak sopan" ucap Sakura

"Apa itu sebuah masalah untukmu Sakura?" tanya Ino

"Tentu saja itu sebuah masalah untukku, kelas kita jadi tercoreng karena kelakuannya"

Ino mengernyit. "Sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino. "Tidak ada" jawab Sakura seadanya. "Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat repot sekali?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihat kelakuan tidak sopannya pada guru, dia pikir dia itu siapa, huh?" ucap Sakura kesal. Ino melirik kearah sahabat pinknya itu kemudian memukul kepala Sakura dengan ujung pensil. "Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Sakura sengit.

"Itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu barusan, Sakura" ujar Ino dan kemudian melanjutkan mengejarkan tugas yang diberikan oleh Asuma. Tak memperdulikan Sakura yang tengah memandangnya dengan tajam.

Sasuke sedang berada di area parkir sekolah. Pemuda itu berjalan kearah sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Sasuke membuka pintu mobil tersebut, memundurkan perseneling kemudian menekan pedal gas. Mobil sport itu melaju meninggalkan area Tokyo International High School.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ini, jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sekolah dan menenangkan pikirannya sejenak. Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah taman. Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri taman tempatnya berada.

Pemuda itu duduk disalah satu kursi, mata onyx itu menyapu sekeliling. Sasuke tahu tempat ini. Dia sangat kenal taman ini, kursi-kursi taman, pohon-pohon mepel yang berada di taman ini masih tetap sama seperti terakhir kali dia mengunjunginya bersama dengan Naruto 4 tahun lalu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan bersamaan dengan itu angin berhembus menerpa wajah pucatnya.

Bel pertanda istirahat di muali sudah berbunyi beberapa saat lalu. Disudut cafeteria telihat Neji yang tampak gelisah, sudah berulang kali pemuda itu menelpon Sasuke tapi sahabatnya itu tak mau menjawab panggilannya dan sekarang ponselnya malah tidak aktif.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah bisa menghubunginya?" tanya Kiba

"Ponselnya tidak aktif"

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu menyendiri, aku jadi khawatir" ujar Kiba

"Entahlah, aku rasa Sasuke punya masalah yang cukup berat" ujar Neji

"Kita tunggu saja sampai Sasuke siap untuk menceritakan masalahnya" sambung Shikamaru. "Aku setuju" ucap Kiba yang diikuti anggukan kepala dari Gaara dan Neji.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, pemuda itu baru saja pulang setelah seharian menghabiskan waktunya di taman tempat kenangannya bersama Naruto, walau dia hanya duduk diam seperti patung disana sampai malam. Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya melangkah kearah ranjang dan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Tak peduli dengan seragam yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah sekarang bahkan batinnya juga. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mungkin tidur adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Dan malam ini Sasuke tertidur, berharap dia dapat bertemu dengan Naruto di alam mimpi. Berharap dengan bertemu Naruto, rindunya dapat terobati. Walau itu hanya sebatas mimpi saja.

Itachi membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, melihat sang adik yang tengah tertidur masih dengan menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Itachi melangkah pelan menghampiri ranjang Sasuke, berjongkok untuk membuka kaus kaki Sasuke, kemudian mengganti seragam itu dengan baju tidur kemudian menyelimuti Sasuke sampai sebatas dada. Itachi memandang wajah Sasuke sejenak. Wajah itu terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya bahkan penampilan Sasuke yang sempat dilihat sebelum pemuda itu masuk ke kamar begitu sangat berantakan. Itachi tersenyum miris menatap wajah pucat Sasuke, si sulung Uchiha itu kemudian melangkah menuju saklar lampu dan mematikannya. Itachi menoleh kearah Sasuke dari ambang pintu.

"Oyasumi, otoutou" ucap Itachi pelan kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar adiknya itu. Menutup pintu sepelan mungkin agar tak mengganggu Sasuke yang tengah tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu dan nanti malam Naruto akan berangkat ke Tokyo. Itu artinya ini hari terakhirnya ia bersekolah di St Monica High School. Naruto sedang membereskan isi lokernya dibantu oleh Menma, sahabatnya. "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Naruto" lirih Menma. "Kau bisa mengirimiku e-mail jika kau merindukanku" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi itu tak akan sama, Naru" ujar Menma. Naruto menghela nafas berat kemudian menatap Menma. "Kau bisa mengunjungiku saat liburan musim panas" kata Naruto. "Ya, kau benar" ucap Menma seraya tersenyum tipis kearah Naruto. Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Menma, untung saja saat itu Menma sedang bersandar pada loker jadi memudahkannya untuk mengacak rambut pemuda jangkung itu.

"Kau membuat rambutku berantakan" ucap Menma naik satu oktaf. Naruto hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan sahabatnya itu. Gadis itu menatap Menma yang sedang merapikan rambutnya, Aku pasti akan merindukan semua hal yang ada disini, batin Naruto.

Kyuubi sedang membereskan beberapa barang yang akan ia bawa ke Tokyo nanti ke dalam koper. Kyuubi tersenyum bangga dengan asli kerjanya. "Semuanya sudah beres" ucap Kyuubi seraya berkacak pinggang.

Beep! Beep!

Ponsel Kyuubi bergetar di balik saku celananya. Kyuubi menarik ponselnya melihat siapa yang menghubunginya itu dan tulisan 'GrandMa' tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Kapan kalian akan berangkat, Kyuu?" tanya Tsunade

"Malam ini, nek"

"Baiklah, nenek akan membuat acara penyambutan kedatangan kalian berdua. Dan Iruka akan menjemput kalian di bandara nanti" ujar Tsunade

"Baik, nek" ucap Kyuubi seraya mengangguk dan bersamaan dengan itu Kyuubi memutuskan percakapannya dengan sang nenek.

Kyuubi melakukan peregangan ringan, setelah itu melangkah menuju kamarnya. Masih ada waktu 6 jam sebelum ia dan Naruto berangkat ke bandara jadi pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah itu.

Naruto sedang duduk disalah satu kursi taman, menunggu Menma yang sedang membeli ice cream untuknya. "Ini ice cream milikmu, Naru" ujar Menma seraya menyodorkan ice cream kearah Naruto. "Terima kasih" ucap Naruto sembari negulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil ice cream yang disodorkan oleh Menma.

Keheningan melanda keduanya, Menma asyik memakan hot dog miliknya sedangkan Naruto, gadis itu memakan ice cream-nya dengan tenang. Sampai Menma memecah kehingannya diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku akan merindukan waktu-waktu bersamamu, Naru" ucap Menma sembari memandang nanar air mancur yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua berada. Naruto melirik sahabatnya itu. "Jangan berkata seolah-olah aku ini akan pergi jauh, Menma" ujar Naruto.

Menma mendengus geli. "Kau memang akan pergi jauh, Naruto" ucap Menma sembari menoleh kearah Naruto. "Hei, aku ini hanya pergi ke Tokyo bukan ke surga Seperti yang kukatakan padamu, kau bisa mengunjungiku saat liburan musim panas" tutur Naruto kemudian kembali menjilati ice cream-nya.

"Tapi hari-hariku akan sepi tanpamu" ucap Menma lagi. Naruto tertawa geli melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan sahabatnya ini. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Menma heran.

"Karena kau seperti anak kecil, Menma" kata Naruto. "Kau ini merusak suasana saja" ucap Menma merajuk. Naruto tak memperdulikan sahabatnya itu, dia masih asyik menjilati ice cream-nya sambil menikmati senja terakhirnya di Los Angeles.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi dan Naruto sudah berada di dalam bandara, bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke Tokyo. Menma dan kedua orangtuanya mengantar kepergian Kyuubi dan Naruto.

"Terima kasih untuk semua hal yang anda lakukan untuk keluarga saya, Dr. Smith" ucap Kyuubi pada pria paruh baya berkacamata. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih begitu padaku, Kyuu. Aku senang membantumu dan juga keluargamu" ujar pria tersebut.

"Bibi akan sangat merindukanmu, Naru" ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang yang kini tengah memeluk Naruto. "Aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu, bibi" ujar Naruto.

Wanita itu melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Naruto kemudian menangkup pipi Naruto. "Berjanjilah kau akan selalu member kabar pada bibi, Naru" ujar wanita itu. "Aku janji, bi" kata Naruto.

Naruto menatap sahabatnya Menma yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. "Kau tak ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku?" tanya Naruto pada Menma. Menma memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Dia tidak mau terlihat cengeng di depan sahabatnya itu, selama ini dia selalu berusaha tampak cool di depan Naruto.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang, dia tahu jika saat ini sahabatnya itu tengah menahan tangisnya. Naruto melangkah kearah Menma, memeluk tubuh jangkung itu. membuat Menma terlonjak kaget dengan perlakuan Naruto tersebut. "Aku akan merindukanmu" bisik Naruto. Denagn perlahan Menma mengalungkan tangannya ke punggung Naruto, memeluk tubuh gadis itu cukup erat. "Aku juga akan merindukanmu" ucap Menma.

Ketiga orang dewasa yang berada di sekitar keduanya hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan tersebut. Kyuubi melihat betapa Naruto sangat menyayangi sahabat jangkungnya itu, karena bagaimanapun juga selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini Menma yang selalu menemani Naruto. Menemani hari-hari adik tercintanya itu.

Dan tibalah Naruto dan Kyuubi harus segera masuk ke dalam pesawat karena beberapa menit lagi pesawat yang mereka tumpangi akan lepas landas. Menma melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto yang dibalas lambainya tangan juga oleh gadis pirang tersebut.

'Aku akan mengunjungimu, Naru. Aku janji' batin Menma seraya menatap sosok Naruto yang mulai menjauh dari jangkuan matanya.

Naruto sudah duduk manis disalah satu kursi penumpang dengan Kyuubi berada disebelahnya. Gadis itu melihat keluar jendela, menatap daratan di bawahnya. Dia akan merindukan kota paling sibuk di benua Amerika itu. Merindukan makanannya, orang-orangnya, tamannya, sekolahnya dan juga para penjual bunga yang sering ia kunjungi setiap akhir pekan. Naruto akan merindukan itu semua dan yang paling membuatnya merindukan Los Angeles adalah dia akan merindukan pemuda jangkung itu. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Menma. Sahabatnya yang berisik dan penuh kejutan itu.

'Good bye, L.A.' ucap Naruto dalam hati

To be Countinue

Pojok Suara :

Maaf kalau chapter ini masih belum juga mempertemukan Sasuke dan Naruto. But, I'm promises, di chapter depan mereka akan bertemu. Terima kasih pada pembaca yang sudah bersedia mereview, terima kasih juga untuk silent readers yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic saya. Jangan bosan untuk membaca fic saya ini.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih

Sentimental Aqumarine pamit,

See you and bye bye bye

Mind to review?


	8. Welcome to Tokyo

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Genre, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Summary : Naruto, gadis berparas cantik yang membenci satu hari di hidupnya. Saat semua orang bahagia ketika hari paling spesial di hidup mereka itu datang. Naruto justru sangat membencinya. Ya, dia sangat membenci hari ulang tahunnya. Sangat benci.**

**Special Gift for You**

**By**

**Sentimental Aqumarine**

Suasana di bandara siang ini sangat ramai, Naruto menyeret kopernya diikuti oleh Kyuubi yang berada disebelahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah empat tahun Naruto menginjakkan kakinya kembali di Tokyo. Kyuubi memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku, pemuda itu baru saja menelpon neneknya jika dia baru saja tiba di Tokyo.

"Apa ada yang menjemput kita, Kyuu-nii?" tanya Naruto. "Iya" jawab Kyuubi singkat. "Apa yang menjemput kita itu Iruka-san?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Kyuubi seraya menoleh kearah Naruto. Naruto menunjukkan ke depan menggunakan dagunya. Kyuubi melihat arah tunjuk Naruto dan dilihatnya Iruka sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Selamat datang kembali di Tokyo, Kyuubi-sama dan Hime-sama" ujar Iruka seraya membungkukkan badannya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian memeluk tubuh Iruka secara tiba-tiba. "Hime-sama" ujar Iruka kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Aku merindukanmu, Iruka-san" ucap Naruto. Iruka tersenyum hangat. "Saya juga merindukan anda, Hime-sama" kata Iruka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang berenang di kolam renang rumahnya, hari ini dia tak datang ke sekolah dan itu sudah berlangsung sejak dua hari yang lalu. Pemuda raven itu keluar dari kolam renang, melangkah kearah kursi pantai yang terletak di pinggir kolam renang. Sasuke meraih handuk putih yang tergeletak diatas kursi itu kemudian melilitkannya di pinggannya.

Pemuda itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya, kaki jenjangnya ia gerakan kearah kamar mandi. Setelah sampai, dia melepaskan handuk yang melilit area bawah tubuhnya. Sasuke membuka keran air, seketika itu air meluncur keluar dari shower dan membasahi tubuh Sasuke yang berada tepat di bawahnya.

Sasuke menumpuhkan kedua tangannya di dinding, kepalanya tertunduk sesaat. Mata sekelam langit malam itu menatap dinding kamar mandi. Beginikah rasanya merindukan seseorang? Beginikah rasanya mencari seseorang yang bahkan kau sendiri tak tahu keberadaannya? Beginikah rasanya? Sakit sekali. Begitu menyesakkan dada.

Pemuda raven itu menempelkan dahinya di dinding. Dingin. Itulah yang pertama kali ia rasakan. Tapi, itu tak sedingin hatinya saat ini. Mungkin hatinya sudah beku sekarang. Sejak dia tahu Naruto tak berada di Tokyo. Sasuke sudah merasakan kosong di hidupnya. Padahal tujuannya kembali ke Tokyo untuk menemui Naruto, meminta maaf pada gadis itu karena tak bisa menepati janjinya untuk selalu berada di sisi si blonde.

Tapi, semua sia-sia. Kepulangannya justru berakhir seperti ini. Dia malah mendapati Naruto tak ada di Tokyo. Dia pergi, gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa sempat mendengarkan permohonan maaf dari si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Naru?" ucap Sasuke parau

Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kiba sedang berada lapangan tembak. Tampak asyik membidik pistol mereka ke sasaran yang berada di ujung lapangan.

Dor!

Suara pistol menggema di seluruh lapangan di tembak tersebut. Kiba membuka pelindung telinganya, menaruh pistol yang digengamnya ke dalam kotak senjata. Gaara memasukkan kembali peluru kedalam pistolnya, bersiap-siap untuk membidik sasarannya lagi. Pemuda itu sudah tiga kali menembak tapi belum juga mengenai sasaran dengan tepat. Neji tampak sibuk menelpon seseorang dengan Shikamaru yang tertidur disampingnya. Terkadang Neji heran dengan kebiasaan tidur sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana bisa pemuda nanas itu tertidur di tengah suara riuh tembakan pistol begini?

"Kau sedang menelpon siapa, Neji?" tanya Kiba

"Sasuke" jawab Neji singkat

"Lalu, bagaimana? Apa dia mengangkat panggilanmu?" tanya Kiba yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Neji. Neji bangkit dari duduknya, memakai pelindung mata dan telinga dan kemudian mengambil pistol yang digunakan Kiba tadi.

Pemuda itu mulai membidik sasarannya. "Taruhan? Aku bisa mengenai sasaran dalam sekali tembakan" ucap Neji pada Gaara. Gaara mendengus keras, dia merasa diremehkan oleh sahabatnya itu. "Apa taruhannya?" tanya Gaara mulai tertarik.

Neji menyeringai. "Berkencan dengan adikmu…. Matsuri" ucap Neji. "In your dream" ujar Gaara dingin. Neji tertawa. "Just kidding, aku ingin mobilmu untuk taruhan ini" ucap Neji.

"Deal" ujar Gaara dan bersamaan dengan itu Neji menekan pelatuk dan timah panas keluar dari pistol itu. Melesat dengan sangat cepat dan bersarang tepat disasaran yang diinginkan oleh Neji. Neji tersenyum bangga kemudian membuka pelindung matanya dan menatap Gaara.

Gaara merogoh saku seragamnya dan melempar kunci mobilnya kearah Neji. "Wow! Kau mendapatkan mobil Gaara, Neji?" pekik Kiba. "Hmm" gumam Neji. "Kalau begitu aku ingin mencobanya, kau tahu sendirikan, Gaara tak mengijinkanku untuk meminjam mobilnya" ujar Kiba.

"Dan kau pikir aku tidak, begitu?" tanya Neji kemudian kembali membidik pistolnya. Kiba hanya memanyunkan bibirnya sebal, Dasar pelit, batin pemuda pencinta anjing itu. Neji tidak pelit Kiba, hanya saja dia terlalu pintar untuk tidak membiarkan mobilnya dikemudikan oleh pemuda sepertimu. Kau ingat, kau sudah merusak lima mobil ayahmu seminggu terakhir ini. Dan Neji tak mau itu terjadi pada mobil yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap keluar jendela mobil. Tokyo sudah sangat berubah dari terakhir kali ia ingat. Begitu banyak cafe dan restaurant yang menyajikan berbagai makanan di kota ini. Padahal dulu, hanya sedikit cafe yang disini. Naruto juga ingat, dulu belum banyak gedung pencakar langit dan mall. Tapi, sekarang semuanya terasa baru bagi Naruto. Kampung halamannya sudah sangat berubah. Ternyata empat tahun itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat, pikir Naruto.

Naruto mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas selempangannya, dia baru ingat jika ia harus mengabari sahabat chattingnya itu jika ia sudah tiba di Tokyo.

**From : Blue Sapphire**

** To : Mr. G**

** Aku sudah tiba di Tokyo**

Naruto menekan tombol sent, setelah yakin jika e-mailnya sudah terkirim Naruto memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam tasnya. Menyandarkan kepalanya dan memandang keluar jendela lagi.

Mobil yang dinaiki Kyuubi dan Naruto sudah sampai di kediaman Uzumaki. Para penjaga mansion itu membukakan pintu untuk Kyuubi dan Naruto kemudian membungkuk untuk memberi hormat pada majikan mereka. Salah satu maid menghampiri Naruto, bermaksud untuk membawakan koper Naruto. Tapi, gadis itu menolaknya dengan halus, mengatakan jika dia bisa membawa kopernya sendiri. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki massion Uzumaki mengikuti sang kakak yang berada di depannya.

"Selamat datang kembali Naruto" ujar Tsunade seraya menghampiri Naruto dan kemudian memeluk gadis tan itu. Naruto membalas pelukan sang nenek. Tsunade melepaskan pelukannya, memandang wajah gadis dihadapannya. "Nenek tak perlu membuat penyambutan kepulangan Naru dan Kyuu-nii seperti ini, nek" ujar Naruto .

Tsunade tersenyum, wanita itu mengelus wajah Naruto. "Kepulanganmu ini adalah sesuatu yang harus dirayakan, Naru. Kau sudah meninggalkan kediaman ini terlalu lama, lagipula ini hanya perayaan keci-kecilan saja" ujar Tsunade.

"Arigatou" ucap Naruto seraya memeluk Tsunade kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura cs sedang berada di cafeteria saat ini. Ino sedang asyik mematut dirinya di cermin, memperbaiki penampilannya agar tetap sempurna apabila ia bertemu dengan Gaara nanti. Hinata sedang menyantap bekal makan siangnya dalam diam sedangkan Sakura, gadis Haruno itu tampak celingukkan seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Kau sedang mencari apa, Saku-chan?" tanya Hinata. Ino melirik kearah sahabat pinky-nya. "Ya, kau sedang mencari apa? Kulihat sejak tadi kau celingukan begitu" sambung Ino. "Aku mencari Sasuke" ujar Sakura tak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Apa?!" pekik Ino. "Jangan berteriak seperti itu Ino!" bentak Sakura. "Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan? Kau mencari Sasuke? Untuk apa?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi.

"Aku mencari Sasuke? Memangnya tadi aku bilang begitu?" tanya Sakura seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Iya, tadi kau bilang kalau kau mencari Sasuke-kun, Sakura" ucap Hinata.

Dahi Sakura berkerut, apa iya tadi ia berkata begitu? Mustahil sekali dia mencari Sasuke, orang yang tidak ia sukai itu. "Lalu?" tanya Ino. "Lalu apa?" tanya Sakura bingung. "Untuk apa kau mencari Sasuke? Bukankah kau sangat membencinya?" tanya Ino.

Sakura memakan rotinya, apa benar dia membenci pemuda itu? Dia dan Sasuke memang tak memiliki masalah apapun, hanya saja kelakuan pemuda itu yang membuat Sakura tidak suka. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Sakura tak sepenuhnya membenci Sasuke. Dia malah mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu sekarang. Apalagi saat dilihatnya raut kesedihan di wajah tampan pemuda itu dua hari yang lalu. Mengingat sudah dua hari pemuda itu tak datang ke sekolah.

'Apa dia baik-baik saja ya?' tanya Sakura dalam hati

** #Flashback**

Sakura baru saja pulang dari rumah Ino untuk menepati janjinya pada sahabatnya itu agar membantu Ino mengerjakan tugas mata pelajaran Fisika. Saat sedang berjalan melewati taman yang berada di pusat kota, Sakura melihatnya sosok yang sangat ia kenal tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Sakura melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul sepuluh malam.

"Kenapa dia ada disana malam-malam begini?" tanya Sakura. Sakura menghampiri sosok itu, gadis itu mengeratkan jaketnya. Udara malam ini cukup dingin. Jarak Sakura dan sosok itu cukup dekat sehingga membuat Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pucat sosok yang tertimpah cahaya lampu taman itu. Sakura melihat sosok itu masih mengenakan seragam Tokyo International High School dan itu membuat Sakura bersimpulan jika sosok yang duduk diam di hadapannya itu tidak kembali ke rumahnya setelah kabur di jam pelajaran.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sakura

"…."

"Kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu?" tanya Sakura lagi

"…."

"Ini sudah malam, kau bisa terkena flu jika terus berada disini" ucap Sakura

"…."

"Hei! Aku berbicara padamu Sasuke!" ucap Sakura naik satu oktaf

"Berisik!" bentak sosok yang ternyata Sasuke itu. Sasuke bangkit dari kursi kemudian menatap nyalang kearah Sakura. Sesaat gadis itu terpesona dengan mata onyx milik Sasuke. Melihat wajah Sasuke dari jarak sedekat ini membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Satu kata yang cocok untuk Sasuke dari Sakura. Tampan. Ya, pemuda dihadapannya itu sangat tampan.

Tapi tunggu dulu, Sakura mengeryit saat dilihatnya ada sinar kesedihan di balik bola mata sekelam malam milik Sasuke itu. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sakura saat dilihatnya Sasuke mulai berniat untuk pergi dari taman tersebut.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat di dengarnya pertanyaan Sakura yang ditujuhkan padanya itu. Pemuda itu berkata tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Sakura yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya. "Itu bukan urusanmu" ucap Sasuke dingin kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri disana.

**#Flashback End**

Sakura yakin jika saat itu ia melihat pancaran kesedihan dari mata Sasuke. Entah mengapa melihat Sasuke seperti itu membuatnya ikut bersedih juga. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia mulai menyukai pemuda yang selama dia bersekolah di Tokyo International High School sangat tidak di sukainya itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini semua anggota keluarga Uzumaki sedang menyantap makan malam mereka. Naruto sedikit kikuk saat salah satu maid mengambilkan makanan untuknya. Dia belum terbiasa dilayani seperti ini, bagaimanapun juga selama di Los Angeles ia terbiasa melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri.

"Kau hanya perlu untuk terbiasa, Naru" ucap Tsunade saat dilihatnya raut wajah Naruto yang merasa tidak enak saat salah satu maid wanita menungkan air minum di gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

Naruto menyantap makan malamnya dalam diam begitupun dengan yang lain sampai Jiraya bersuara. "Kakek sudah mengurus sekolahmu yang baru di sini, Naru. Dan besok kau sudah bisa bersekolah" ujar Jiraya. Tsunade menoleh kearah sang suami. "Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat? Maksudku, Naruto baru saja tiba di Tokyo, dia masih terlalu lelah untuk kembali di sibukkan dengan urusan sekolah seperti itu" ujar Tsunade.

"Tidak apa-apa nek, aku malah senang jika harus bersekolah secepat mungkin" ucap Naruto. "Kau yakin? Jika kau masih lelah, nenek akan meminta pihak sekolah untuk memasukkanmu dua hari lagi" ucap Tsunade. "Tidak nek, aku ingin bersekolah di sekolah baruku besok" ucap Naruto. "Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu, Naru. Besok Iruka akan mengantarmu ke sekolah" ujar Tsunade.

"Biar aku saja yang mengatar Naru ke sekolah barunya, nek" usul Kyuubi yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Tsunade. "Kakek memasukkan Naru di sekolah yang mana?" tanya Kyuubi pada sang kakek.

"Tokyo International High School" jawab Jiraya

Naruto berguling-guling diatas ranjangnya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, tapi dia masih belum tertidur juga. Gadis itu bangkit dari tempat tidur, mungkin segelas susu hangat bisa membuatnya tidur. Naruto memakai sandal rumahnya kemudian melangkah kearah pintu kamar, menuruni tangga dan berjalan kearah dapur.

Naruto sedang menuang air panas kedalam gelas saat Iruka masuk ke dapur. "Anda sedang membuat apa, Hime?" tanya Iruka. Naruto menoleh kearah Iruka yang saat itu sedang membuka lemari pendingin. "Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi kuputuskan untuk membuat susu hangat" ujar Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh saya untuk membuatkannya untuk anda, Hime?" tanya Iruka lagi. Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian mengaduk susu yang dibuatnya. "Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Iruka-san. Pekerjaanmu sudah cukup banyak di kediaman ini" ujar Naruto. "Itu adalah pekerjaan seorang maid seperti saya, Hime" ucap Iruka.

"Apa termasuk membuat susu hangat seperti ini?" tanya Naruto polos seraya menunjuk susu hangat yang telah dibuatnya. Iruka tersenyum kearah Naruto. "Tentu saja, Hime" ujar Iruka.

Naruto tertawa sambil menunduk membuat rambut pirangnya yang tergerai jatuh menutupi wajah cantiknya. "Kenapa anda tertawa, Hime? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Iruka heran. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Tidak, aku hanya mengingat saat kau selalu membuatkanku susu hangat jika aku tak bisa tidur" ujar Naruto seraya menerawang ke masa lalu, saat Iruka selalu membuatkannya susu hangat ketika ia tak bisa tertidur.

"Kini aku sudah besar, Iruka-san. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu untuk segala sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan sendiri" ujar Naruto sembari menatap pria berumur tiga puluh tahun itu.

Iruka memandang gadis yang berdiri dihadapannya itu. Dia sadar, Hime kecilnya sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik. Tidak ada lagi gadis kecil yang selalu meregek padanya untuk menemaninya bermain bersama, tidak ada lagi gadis kecil yang selalu mengganggunya saat membersihkan rumah hanya untuk memintanya mengantarnya ke taman, tidak ada lagi gadis kecil yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya tengah malam hanya untuk membuatkan susu hangat jika gadis kecil itu tak bisa tidur.

Iruka tersenyum di tengah lamunannya. Melihat Hime-nya sekarang membuatnya ingin menangis, begitu banyak hal yang sudah dialami oleh Hime-nya itu. Bagaikan mimpi saja melihat Hime-nya berdiri dihadapannya, dia pikir Hime-nya itu akan akan kembali lagi ke Tokyo.

"Iruka-san" panggil Naruto

"Y-ya Hime, ada apa?"

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar, sepertinya aku sudah mulai mengantuk" ujar Naruto dan kemudian menutup mulutnya karena tiba-tiba saja dia menguap. "Baiklah, oyasumi Hime" ujar Iruka. "Oyasumi, Iruka-san" ucap Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Iruka mentap punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh itu kemudian meraih gelas yang dipakai Naruto untuk membuat susu hangatnya dan mencucinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Kyuubi sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah baru Naruto yaitu, Tokyo International High School. Naruto memasang earphone, memutar lagu dari salah satu band favoritnya. Berusaha mengusir rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba mengusiknya. Jujur saja, dia benar-benar gugup saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga ia akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sama sekali belum dikenalnya. Dan menurutnya ia adalah tipe pemalu jika bertemu dengan orang baru. Haah~ andai kau tahu siapa saja yang akan kau temui nantinya Naruto, kau pasti tak akan segugup sekarang.

Sasuke melangkah memasuki kelasnya. Para gadis yang melihat kemunculan Sasuke setelah dua hari pemuda itu tak hadir di sekolah sontak berteriak. Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke yang kini sudah duduk di kursinya. Senyum terukir di bibirnya saat dilihatnya wajah Sasuke sudah terlihat lebih segar daripada saat terakhir pertemuan mereka di taman malam itu.

"Kau mulai menyukainya?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba. "A-apa maksudmu Ino?" tanya Sakura bingung. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku melihatmu memandanginya sejak dia masuk ke kelas, Sakura" ujar Ino

"Memandang siapa?" tanya Sakura pura-pura bodoh. Ino mendengus keras. "Tentu saja memandang Sasuke" ucap gadis pirang itu. "Tidak, aku tidak sedang memandang dia" elak Sakura. "Kau bisa membohongi orang lain tapi tidak padaku, Haruno Sakura" ucap Ino dengan beberapa penekanan di beberapa kata.

Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi sambil memandang keluar jendela. "Kau darimana saja, Sasuke? Kenapa baru muncul sekarang?" tanya Neji tapi tak mendapat tanggapan dari teman sejawatnya itu. Sasuke masih terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya akan Naruto. Terlalu sibuk memikirkan dimana tempat yang paling mungkin ditinggali gadis itu.

Naruto tengah duduk di ruang kepala sekolah, menunggu dengan sabar akan ditempatkan di kelas mana dia selama tiga tahun kedepan. "Aku sudah membaca arsif mengenai dirimu, Uzumaki-san. Dan aku cukup kagum dengan kemampuanmu di bidang seni terutama kemahiranmu dalam memainkan piano, dengan bakatmu itu aku rasa kau bisa mewakili sekolah ini untuk ajang kompetisi piano se-nasional tahun depan" ujar pria bernama Orochimaru tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas sanjungnnya, Orochi-san. Saya merasa permainan piano saya masih jelek" ucap Naruto. "Kau terlalu merendah, Uzumaki-san. Aku yakin permainan pianomu itu sangat bagus, melihat begitu banyak prestasi yang kau raih di bidang itu" ujar Orochimaru.

Orochimaru menaruh lembaran kertas yang dipegangnya keatas meja, menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi kemudian memanggil seorang wanita bernama Anko untuk masuk ke dalm ruangannya. Beberapa menit setelahnya, seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek memasuki ruangan. "Nah, Uzumaki-san wanita ini adalah wali kelasmu, Mitarashi Anko. Dia yang akan mengantarmu ke kelasmu" ucap Orochimaru yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Naruto.

Naruto sudah keluar dari ruamg kepala sekolah bersama dengan Anko saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju kelas yang akan di tempati oleh Naruto. "Kudengar kau pindahan dari L.A, begitu Uzumaki-san?" tanya Anko. "Ya, begitulah. Dan panggil saja aku Naruto, Anko-san" ujar Anko.

"Dan panggil aku dengan sebutan sensei, Naruto" ucap Anko. "Nah, tunggulah disini sebentar Naruto. Aku akan masuk terlebih dahulu setelah kupanggil baru kau boleh masuk, mengerti?" tanya Anko. "Aku mengerti, sensei"

Anko masuk kedalam kelas itu, berbisik pada guru yang sedang mengajar. Setelah mendapat ijin Anko pun keluar dan menghampiri Naruto yang tengah berdiri diluar kelas. Menunggu dengan sabar sampai ia diperbolehkan masuk.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Dia pindahan dari L.A. Ayo, masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu" ujar wanita bernama Yuhi Kurenai tersebut. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk.

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu" ujar Kurenai. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap keseluruh penjuru keras. Sampai tatapannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda raven yang duduk di dekat jendela yang tampak asyik memandang keluar jendela. Naruto memincingkan matanya, dia merasa tak asing dengan pemuda raven itu. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata menatap sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas mereka dengan syok.

Sosok itu adalah sosok yang selama ini menghilang, yang selama ini mereka tunggu kedatangannya. "A-apa itu Naru-chan?" ucap Hinata tak percaya. Ino menelan ludahnya paksa sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu merasa nafasnya tercekat.

"Perkenalkan saya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pindahan dari L.A. Saya sudah tinggal disana selama empat tahun dan baru kembali ke Tokyo kemarin. Mohon bantuannya" ucap Naruto kemudian membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memandang keluar jendela langsung menoleh saat indera pendengarannya mendengar ada yang menyebut nama seseorang yang selama ini dirindukannya dan sepasang mata onyx itu membulat saat dilihatnya sosok itu sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Naruto" ucap Sasuke tak percaya

To be Countinue

Pojok Suara :

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena baru bisa mempertemukan Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang. Saya hanya ingin menceritakan kehidupan Naruto di L.A. dahulu, sebelum gadis itu kembali ke Tokyo dan bertemu dengan Sasuke disana. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena membuat pembaca menunggu lama pertemuan diantara mereka berdua.

Sudah dua chapter saya tidak membalas review para pembaca, gomen ne.. tapi, dia chapter ini saya akan membalas review kalian. Yeeyy! Ini dia balasan review dari saya. Check this out!

Me to BlackRose783 : Terima kasih sudah mereview fic saya, ini sudah saya lanjutkan

Me to Monkey D Nico : Saya bingung kamu mereview apa, tapi terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview walau kamu hanya mereview tanda titik saja. Arigatou ne..

Me to Wildapolaris : Sasuke memang akan shock saat tahu Naruto melupakannya dan keterkejutannya juga semakin bertambah saat dia tahu tentang rahasia antara Gaara dan Naruto. Ckckckc, sepertinya setelah Naruto, Sasuke juga akan ikut depresi deh.

Me to Guest : Bagaimana caranya saya mengeluarkan kamu dari lingkaran galau yang saya ciptakan? jika tokoh utama pria-nya saja belum berniat saya keluarkan dari sana. Hohoho, sepertinya saya kejam sekali pada Sasuke yaa~ -_-

Me to Hn-kun : Yeep~ saya sudah mempertemukan mereka berdua (walau mereka belum saling berinteraksi sih), terima kasih sudah mereview yaa..

Me to Hanazawa Kay : Naruto memang melupakan masa lalunya, baik itu masa lalunya dengan Sasuke maupun dengan Sakura cs, tapi, samar-samar kenangan dirinya dengan mereka mulai muncul. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

Me to Zen Ikkika : Penderitaan Sasuke di chapter sebelumnya belum seberapa, saya berniat untuk membuat pemuda itu lebih menderita. Setidaknya dia harus merasakan penderitaan Naruto waktu ditinggal olehnya. Hahahaha (ketawa kesetanan)

Me to Guest : Saya akui kalau chapter kemarin memang flat banget, nggak ada konfliknya sama sekali. Tapi, saya memang sengaja tak menghadirkan konflik di chapter kemarin, itu karena saya ingin menampilkan kehidupan tenang Naruto di L.A. sebelum gadis itu kembali ke Tokyo dan disanalah segala bentuk konflik akan bermunculan. Terima kasih sudah mereview ya.

Me to Uchiha Nayari : Kalau Menma menyukai Naruto, ntar ceritanya makin tambah rumit dan itu akan menjadi cinta segibanyak. Saya tidak mau Naruto diperebutkan oleh banyak pemuda tampan nan sexy (soalnya saya ngiri), lagipula kasihan juga Sasuke kalau saingannya untuk mendapatkan Naruto semakin banyak. Saya takut ntar dikeroyok fans Sasuke kalau membuat pemuda itu terlalu menderita (padahal itu memang rencana saya). Suatu saat nanti, Naruto bakal ingat kok sama Sasuke, jadi tetap setia membaca fic ini. Perjuangan cinta Ino yaa, hmmm, saya masih mikir sih gimana caranya buat gadis Yamanaka itu untuk mendekati si Sabaku, secara Gaara itu lebih susah banget buat di dekati. Tapi tenang, ada satu chapter yang bakal membahas tentang perjuangan Ino untuk mendapatkan Gaara kok. Thank you for your review.

Me to Raya Puspita : Sasuke memang akan semakin galau, bahkan kadar kegalauan Sasuke akan semakin meningkat ketika tak didapatinya tanda-tanda jika Naruto akan mengingatnya kembali.

Me to Akbar123 : Ini sudah saya lanjutkan, arigatou ne.

Me to LNaruSasu : Sebenarnya alasan saya untuk membuat Naruto melupakan Sasuke itu nggak muluk-muluk kok. Saya cuma ingin balas dendam sama Sasuke karena sudah meninggalkan Naruto dan pergi tanpa kabar ke New York. Itu memang rencana saya untuk membuat Sasuke depresi karena Naruto melupakannya, hahahah.

Sebenarnya saya sedikit bingung tentang terapi hipnotis itu, saya sudah membaca artikel-artikel yang membahas mengenai hal tersebut dan semuanya memberikan penjelasan yang berbeda-beda. Salah satu artikel ada yang mengatakan jika terapi yang memfokuskan untuk penyembuhan trauma, akan membuat sang pasien melupakan sebagian ingatannya secara permanen tapi ada juga yang mengatakan jika itu ada jangka waktu tertentunya. Haah~ saya jadi bingung. Tapi, terima kasih sudah memberi penjelasan yang singkat, padat dan jelas tentang terapi hipnotis itu pada saya dan terima kasih sudah membaca dan bersedia mereview.

Me to Luca Marvell : Mereka berdua sudah bertemu kok, dan masalah konflik, yep! Saya akan menghadirkan konflik di fic ini dan itu tak terlepas dari persoalan Sasuke dan Naruto yang menimbulkan konflik-konflik baru karenanya. Terima kasih sudah mereview ya.

Me to Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii : Reaksi Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya yang pasti Shock berat. Thank ypu for your review.

Me to Zara Zahra : Terma kasih sudah mereview, Sasuke akan shock berat saat tahu Naruto melupakannya.

Me to Runa Gami : Menma nggak akan jadi saingannya Sasuke, kerena itu akan membuat Sasuke makin kesulitan untuk mendapatkan Naruto-nya kembali. Lagipula, Menma itu sudah punya pacar dan Naruto tak mau merusak hubungan sang sahabat dengan pacarnya.

Me to Mitsuka Sakurai : Salam kenal Mitsuka, terima kasih sudah mereview, ini sudah saya lanjutkan.

Me to Nitya-chan " Ini sudah saya lanjutkan, arigatou ne.

Me to Aiska Hime-chan : Ini sudah saya lanjutkan, terima kasih sudah mereview ya, Aiska Hime-chan (nama kamu sering tiba-tiba hilang setiap kali saya membalas review kamu, jadinya bukan Aiska Hime-chan tapi –chan doing, saya jadi bête gara-gara itu -_-)

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Sentimental Aqumarine pamit

See you and bye bye bye

Mind to review?


	9. Who are you?

Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Genre, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Summary : Naruto, gadis berparas cantik yang membenci satu hari di hidupnya. Saat semua orang bahagia ketika hari paling spesial di hidup mereka itu datang. Naruto justru sangat membencinya. Ya, dia sangat membenci hari ulang tahunnya. Sangat benci.**

**Special Gift for You**

**By**

**Sentimental Aqumarine**

Setelah Naruto selesai memperkenalkan diri, Kurenai mempersilakan murid barunya itu untuk duduk. "Nah, Naruto, kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong disebelah Hinata. Hinata angkat tanganmu" perintah Kurenai. Dengan ragu Hinata mengangkat tangannya, Naruto mengangguk. "Arigatou, sensei" ucap Naruto dan kemudian melangkah ke tempat duduknya.

Naruto menaruh tasnya diatas meja, mengambil buku dan beberapa peralatan tulisnya. Hinata memandang Naruto, Naruto yang merasa jika Hinata sedari tadi memandanginya, menoleh kearah gadis indigo tersebut.

"Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Naruto pada sembari memiringkan kepalanya. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Tidak" ucap Hinata.

"Ano… Aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata" ujar Hinata seraya mengulurkan tangannya kearah Naruto. Naruto menjulurkan tangannya juga, menjabat tangannya Hinata yang terulur di depannya itu. "Uzumaki Naruto. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hyuuga-san" ucap Naruto singkat dan kemudian kembali mendengarkan penjelasan Kurenai tentang Logaritma.

Hinata masih memandangi Naruto yang kini tampak asyik menyalin tulisan Kurenai ke buku tulisnya, Sepertinya Naru-chan tak mengenaliku, pikir Hinata. Tak hanya Hinata, Sasuke pun memandangi Naruto dengan intens. Takut jika apa yang dilihatanya itu bukanlah Naruto-nya. Takut jika dia tak terus memandangi Naruto maka gadis itu akan pergi lagi saat dirinya berpaling. Dan di sepanjang pelajaran itupun, Sasuke masih terus memandangi Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang merapikan bukunya dan berniat memasukkanya ke dalam tas saat dengan tiba-tiba seorang pemuda jabrik dengan tattoo segitiga terbalik di pipinya menghampiri dirinya.

"Hai, aku Inuzuka Kiba. Salam kenal" ucap Kiba seraya memamerkan senyum andalannya. "Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal juga Inuzuka-san" ujar Naruto sopan. "Panggil aku Kiba saja dan perkenalkan sahabat-sahabatku" ucap Kiba sambil menujuk keempat sahabatnya yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hyuuga Neji" ujar Neji seraya mengulurkan tangannya kearah Naruto. "Naruto" ucap Naruto. Shikamaru menguap sejenak kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Nara Shikamaru" ujar pemuda itu malas.

"Hai Naruto, senang bertemu denganmu lagi" ujar Gaara. "Aku juga, Gaara" ucap Naruto. "Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Kiba heran. "Ya, aku bertemu dengan Naruto saat mengunjungi kakakku di L.A. dan dia juga teman chattingku" jawab Gaara yang dibalas 'oh' oleh Kiba.

Naruto memandang kearah Sasuke yang berdiri disamping Shikamaru. "Dan kau, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke tak menjawab, pemuda itu hanya menatap Naruto dan setelah itu Sasuke beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut. Dahi Naruto berkerut, bingung dengan tingkah pemuda raven itu.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, dia memang seperti itu orangnya. Aku harap kau tak tersinggung dengan sikapnya, Uzumaki-san" ucap Neji. "Ah, tidak apa-apa" ujar Naruto seraya menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

** #Sasuke POV**

Aku masih tak percaya jika dia berdiri dihadapanku sekarang. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja bisa melihatnya kembali setelah sekian lama kami berpisah. Tapi, satu hal yang membuatku bingung. Naruto seakan tak mengenaliku, apa dia lupa wajahku? Apa wajahku ini terlihat sangat berbeda saat terakhir kali kami bertemu? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin, bahkan aku saja bisa langsung mengenalinya saat melihatnya berdiri di depan kalasku tadi.

Aku tak akan melupakan surai pirangnya itu, kulit tan-nya, suaranya dan juga tiga garis halus seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya itu. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan itu walaupun sudah empat tahun kami tak bertemu. Tapi, kenapa dia seakan tak mengenali rupakau? Apa dia sudah tak ingat padaku lagi?

Aku berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada, keempat sahabatku sedang berkenalan dengan Naruto walau. Kiba yang memulai perkenalan itu. "Hai, aku Inuzuka Kiba. Salam kenal" ucap Kiba seraya memamerkan senyum andalannya. "Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal juga Inuzuka-san" ujar Naruto. "Panggil aku Kiba saja dan perkenalkan mereka adalah sahabat-sahabatku" ucap Kiba sambil menujuk kami yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hyuuga Neji" ujar Neji seraya mengulurkan tangannya kearah Naruto. "Naruto" ucap Naruto. Aku melirik kearah Shikamaru yang menguap sejenak kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kearah Naruto. "Nara Shikamaru"

"Hai Naruto, senang bertemu denganmu lagi" ujar Gaara. "Aku juga, Gaara" ucap Naruto. Tunggu dulu, Gaara dan Naruto saling kenal. Bagaimana bisa? Aku menoleh kearah Gaara yang sedang tersenyum. Baru kali ini kulihat anak itu tersenyum di depan umum seperti ini.

Kudengar Kiba bertanya pada Gaara. "Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanyanya heran. "Ya, aku bertemu dengan Naruto saat mengunjungi kakakku di L.A. dan dia juga teman chattingku " jawab Gaara. Di L.A? Teman chatting? Jadi selama ini Gaara tahu dimana Naruto berada?

"Dan kau, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto padaku. Aku tak menjawab, lidahku terlalu keluh untuk digerakan. Pertanyaan sederhana Naruto itu, entah kenapa membuat hatiku ngilu. Apa dia benar-benar melupakanku? Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Mungkin aku perlu menenangkan diriku dahulu.

**#Sasuke POV End**

** #Normal POV **

Sasuke sedang berada di area kolam reanag yang terletak di lantai 5 gedung Tokyo International High School, berdiri sambil memandangi pemandangan sekolah itu dari balik kaca besar yang mengelilingi area kolam renang tersebut. Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya sampai dirasakannya ponselnya bergetar. Sasuke menarik ponselnya dari balik saku seragamnya, satu e-mail masuk.

**From : Neji**

** To : Sasuke**

** Dimana kau? Kami sudah menunggumu di cafeteria. Cepat susul kami disini, aku sudah memesankan makanan untukmu.**

Begitulah bunyi pesan dari Neji. Sasuke memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku, berdiam sejenak di tempat itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju cafeteria, tempat keempat sahabatnya menunggunya.

Sakura cs sedang makan di meja tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan keempat sahabat Sasuke berada. Gadis pink itu tak henti-hentinya memandang Naruto. "Menurutmu, Naruto tak mengenali kita begitu?" tanya Ino pada Hinata.

"Begitulah, tadi saja dia acuh sekali padaku. Seakan-akan dia memang tak mengenaliku" ujar Hinata sambil tertunduk. Sakura bangkit dari kursi, sudah ia putuskan dia akan menghampiri Naruto. Bertanya kenapa gadis itu seolah-olah melupakan mereka bertiga. "Aku akan menghampirinya" ujar Sakura. "T-tapi Saku-chan" ujar Hinata terbata.

"Tidak ada kata tapi, aku harus bertanya padanya kenapa dia bersikap acuh sekali pada kita. Padahal kita ini adalah sahabatnya sewaktu SMP dulu" ujar Sakura kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Sakura/Saku-chan" panggil Ino dan Hinata bersamaan dan mereka berdua menyusul Sakura yang sudah melangkah kearah Naruto.

Sasuke baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di cafeteria saat dilihatnya Sakura tampak berbicara dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Naruto" panggil Sakura. Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara, melihat seorang gadis berambut pink tengah berdiri di sampingnya. "Iya, ada apa ya?" tanya Naruto bingung. Jujur saja dia tak mengenal gadis pink yang memanggil namanya itu.

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto membuat Naruto secara refleks memundurkan kepalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?" tanya Neji. Sakura tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Neji, dia malah semakin intens memandang wajah Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan anda, Nona?" tanya Naruto. "Kau… tak mengenalku, Naruto?" tanya Sakura. "Maaf, anda siapa? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto dan melangkah mundur.

"Jangan bercanda Baka! Aku ini Sakura, apa kau tak mengenaliku?!" tanya Sakura nyaris berteriak membuat para pengunjung cafeteria menoleh kearah mereka. "Tenangkan dirimu, Sakura" ujar Ino.

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya kemudian memandang Sakura. "Maaf, aku tak mengenalmu Nona" ujar Naruto. Dan pernyataan itu membuat hati Sakura serasa remuk, bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya itu tak mengenali dirinya.

Ino menatap Naruto tak percaya. "Apa kau juga tak mengenaliku, Naruto?" tanya Ino hati-hati. Naruto menggeleng lemah. Suara isak Sakura terdengar, gadis itu menangis tertunduk.

Sasuke mendengar keributan kecil itu, lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto. Membawa gadis itu pergi dari cafeteria. "Lepasakan aku! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Naruto, gadis itu meringis, menahan sakit di pergelangan tangannya karena digenggam sangat kuat oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian membalikkan badannya, menyandarkan punggung Naruto ke dinding. Pemuda itu menatap gadis dihadapannya. Naruto dapat melihat wajah Sasuke dengan sangat jelas, hembusan hangat nafas Sasuke pun bisa dirasakannya. Aroma mint langsung menguar ke indera penciuman Naruto.

Sesaat mereka terdiam, saling memandangi satu sama lain. Onyx bertemu Sapphire. Betapa Sasuke merindukan mata itu. Betapa Sasuke ingin memandangi sepasang bola mata itu lebih lama lagi. "Aku merindukanmu, Naru" ujar Sasuke lirih, menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan pandangan sayu. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir pemuda itu. "Kemana saja kau? Kenapa baru muncul sekarang? Kau marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi. "Kau tahu, aku mencarimu selama ini, Naru" ujar Sasuke tertunduk.

Naruto mengernyit, mencarinya, merindukannya. Sebenarnya pemuda dihadapannya ini siapa? Kenapa dia berkata seolah-olah mereka ini pernah bersama sebelumnya? Padahal, Naruto merasa tak mengenal pemuda itu. "Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kau itu siapa?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Naruto lagi. "Kau tak mengenaliku, Naru?" tanya Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat bingung oleh pemuda itu, Sasuke memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. "Aku benar-benar tak mengenalmu. Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto lagi

Bagai petir di siang bolong, Sasuke benar-benar terkejut bukan main mendengar ucapan itu terlontar dari mulut Naruto. Pemuda itu melangkah mundur, beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto disana dengan seribu kebingungan. Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh itu. Gadis pirang itu masih berdiri di tempatnya berada. Memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi, gadis pink yang bernama Sakura itu dan juga pemuda Uchiha yang tadi menyeretnya sampai diujung koridor yang sepi ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto dan bersamaan dengan itu angin berhembus lembut, menerbangkan helaian rambut pirangnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi disini, Hinata?" tanya Neji pada adik perempuannya tersebut. Hinata mengangguk kecil, gadis itu mengela nafas berat kemudian berkata. "Sebenarnya kami mengenal Naruto" ujar Hinata. "Kalian mengenalnya?" tanya Gaara mulai tertarik. "Ya, kami dulu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya, Tokyo Junior High School" ucap Hinata.

"Kalau kalian bersekolah di tempat yang sama, kenapa dia bilang dia pindahan dari L.A?" tanya Shikamaru

"Itu karena dia pergi dari Tokyo sehari setelah kami merayakan hari ulang tahunnya" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. Gadis itu menyeka air matanya dengan kasar. "Naruto mengalami trauma pasca melihat kedua orangtuanya tewas di tangan perampok" ucap Sakura bergetar.

"Kami tak tahu jika Naruto mengalami trauma dan yang lebih parahnya lagi kami merayakan hari ulang tahunnya, padahal Naruto trauma pada hari ulang tahunnya sendiri" sambung Ino. "Orangtuanya meninggal disaat hari ulang tahunnya?" tebak Shikamaru yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Ino.

"Naruto tak pernah hadir ke sekolah sejak hari itu, kami sudah datang ke manssion-nya tapi kami selalu diusir oleh panjaga manssion itu" ucap Hinata. "Dan suatu hari kami berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam manssion itu, di hari itu pula kami tahu rahasia besar tentang Naruto. Rahasia bahwa dia di bawa pergi dari Tokyo oleh kakaknya dan juga tentang Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah….. putri bungsu dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina" ucap Hinata lagi.

"Bukankah itu pasangan yang meninggal secara tragis beberapa tahun lalu?" tanya Kiba kaget. "Iya, kau benar" sahut Sakura. "Berita kematian tentang mereka terus disiarkan selama tiga minggu berturut-turut" ujar Neji yang sedari tadi diam

"Lalu, kenapa dia tak mengenal kalian? Bukankah kalian adalah teman-temannya?" tanya Shikamaru. Hinata mengela nafas berat. "Kami juga tak tahu kenapa Naru-chan tak mengenali kami seperti itu. Kami tak pernah tahu kabarnya sampai hari ini. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama kami setelah 4 tahun ia menghilang" ucap Hinata.

Semua diam, tak ada yang bersuara setelah Hinata menyelesaikan ceritanya. Mereka terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya masing-masing. Sampai dengan tiba-tiba Gaara beranjak dari posisi duduknya. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kiba

"Mencari Naruto dan Sasuke" jawab Gaara singkat dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari cafeteria itu tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sepasangan mata yang menatap kepergiannya.

Pemuda berambut semerah bata itu berjalan di sepanjang koridor, mencari keberadaan Naruto yang tadi sempat dilihatnya diseret secara paksa oleh Sasuke. Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya dan di temukan sosok yang sedang ia cari tengah duduk di bangku kayu di sudut area hijau yang terletak tak jauh dari area pacu kuda. Gaara menghampiri Naruto, dilihatnya gadis itu sedang menatap sebuah kalung yang berada di telapak tangannya.

"Naruto" panggil Gaara. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Gaara berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau membuatku kaget, Gaara" ujar Naruto seraya memasukkan kalungnya ke dalam saku seragamnya kemudian menggeser tubuhnya, menyisahkan tempat untuk Gaara duduki. Gaara menduduki dirinya di samping Naruto. "Maaf, jika kau mengagetkanmu, Naruto" ujar Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Naruto. Keheningan melanda keduanya Naruto tampak asyik dengan pemikirannya akan Sasuke, pemuda yang beberapa menit lalu menyeretnya dengan paksa dan kemudian bertanya akan sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung. Sedangkan, Gaara, pemuda itu memandang pepohonan yang menghiasi tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Kulihat tadi Sasuke membawamu pergi dari cafeteria, apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Gaara. "Tidak, aku baru pertama kali melihatnya" ucap Naruto. "Lalu, apa kalian membicarakan sesuatu?" tanya Gaara lagi. "Tidak" kata Naruto berbohong.

Sasuke sedang berada di toilet sekolah setelah sebelumnya mengusir semua orang yang berada di dalam toilet itu dengan paksa, nafasnya memburu. Terlihat cermin dihadapannya retak, tangan kanannya terluka dan darah segar keluar dari sana. Sasuke memandang dirinya dari pantulan cermin yang retak karena ulahnya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tak mengenaliku? Apa kau membenciku, Naru? Sehingga kau melupakanku, begitu?" tanya Sasuke parau

Sakit. Sakit sekali, saat Naruto berkata jika dia tak mengenal dirinya. Bahkan ini lebih sakit daripada saat dirinya merindukan si blonde itu. Bagaimana mungkin kau tak merasakan sakit saat seseorang yang kau tunggu kehadirannya malah melupakanmu dan mengatakan jika dia tak mengenalmu. Bagaimana mungkin kau tak merasa sakit saat seseorang yang kau rindukan malah menganggapmu sebagai orang asing. Bagaimana mungkin kau tak merasakan sakit saat orang itu berdiri dihadapanmu tapi dia tak menyapamu atau memelukmu, mengatakan jika dia merindukanmu. Ya, begitulah yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke saat ini. Begitu sakitnya, sehingga ia tak dapat menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar. Untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda itu meneteskan air matanya.

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Bel sudah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu. Pemuda itu berjalan kearah tempat duduknya, tak peduli dengan pandangan semua orang yang mengarah ke tangannya yang terluka dan meneteskan darah yang mengotori lantai.

"Sasuke, kenapa dengan tanganmu?" tanya Anko khawatir saat dilihatnya tangan salah satu muridnya itu terluka dan mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Sasuke tak menjawab, pemuda itu seakan mengacuhkan pertanyaan sang guru.

"Kau harus membersihkan lukamu atau itu akan menjadi infeksi, Sasuke" ucap Anko lagi. Karena tak mendapatkan respon dari muridnya itu akhirnya Anko memutuskan untuk menyuruh Shikamru membawa pemuda raven itu ke UKS. Dan disinilah mereka berdua berada, di ruangan UKS dengan Shikamaru yang tengah membersihkan luka Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan, Sasuke" komentar Shikamaru. Sasuke tak mengubris perkataan sahabatnya itu, dia masih terus memandang keluar jendela. Entah apa yang sedari tadi dilihatnya.

Shikamaru meneteskan obat merah ke luka Sasuke kemudian membalut luka di tangan Sasuke itu dengan perban. Pemuda Nara itu berjalan ke lemari kaca yang terletak di sudut ruangan, menaruh kembali kotak P3K yang digunakannya tadi disana. Shikamaru menarik kursi yang terdapat di ruangan itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang panjang tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Dia tak mengenaliku, Shika" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Shikamaru menoleh kearah Sasuke yang masih saja memandang ke jendela. Mendengar dengan penuh khidmat akan penuturan sahabatnya selanjutnya. Jarang-jarang 'kan sahabatnya yang minim ekspresi itu curhat begitu pada orang lain. "Dia tak mengenaliku" lirih Sasuke. "Siapa yang kau maksud, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku menunggunya, tapi saat dia kembali, dia malah tak mengingatku" ucap Sasuke. pemuda itu sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya dan kini tengah menatap dinding UKS yang berwarna putih itu dengan nanar. Apa yang dia maksud itu Naruro? pikir Shikamaru

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Shika?" tanya Sasuke lirih. "Apa 'dia' yang kau maksud itu adalah Naruto?" Shikamaru berbalik bertanya. Bingung dengan kata 'dia' yang selalu disebutkan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh kearah pemuda Nara itu, menatap sang sahabat dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. "Ya" ucap Sasuke singkat.

Keheningan tiba-tiba melanda keduanya, tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya suara denting jam yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan, batin Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai di sepanjang koridor sekolah, bel tanda pelajaran terakhir telah usai, sudah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu. "Naruto" panggil seseorang. Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan didapatinya Gaara sedang berlari-lari kecil untuk menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah ingin pulang?" tanya Gaara. "Tidak juga, hari ini aku berencana untuk jalan-jalan. Mengingat aku sudah lama meninggalkan Tokyo" ucap Naruto.

Ya, gadis pirang itu memang berencana untuk berjalan-jalan sebelum kembali ke rumah. Tadi dia sudah memberitahukan niatnya itu pada sang nenek dan neneknya mengijinkannya, walau harus dengan sedikit rayuan tentunya. Secara neneknya itu sama overprotective-nya dengan sang kakak.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu?" tawar Gaara. Naruto menoleh kearah Gaara yang berada disampingnya. "Aku tak punya niat apa-apa. Sungguh. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu saja, aku takut kau tersesat. Kau 'kan baru tiba di Tokyo" ucap Gaara cepat saat dilihatnya raut keraguan di wajah manis gadis di sebelahnya.

Naruto menimbang-nimbang tawaran Gaara tersebut. Gadis itu membenarkan perkataan Gaara, dia memang tak terlalu mengenal jalanan Tokyo dan itu bisa saja membuatnya tersesat. Akhirnya gadis pirang itu memutuskan untuk….

"Baiklah, aku menerima tawaranmu untuk menemaniku" ucap Naruto. Gaara tersenyum senang saat Naruto menerima tawarannya tersebut. "Kita naik mobilku saja, bagaimana?" tanya Gaara yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Naruto.

Gaara membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto dan dengan senang hati Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil sport berwarna hitam milik Gaara itu. Gaara menutup pintu mobil kemudian melangkah kakinya memutari mobil untuk masuk ke pintu mobil sataunya. Dalam hati Gaara bersorak kegirangan, hal itu terlihat dari senyum yang tak henti-hentinya terukir di wajah tampan pemuda Sabaku itu.

Gaara sudah duduk di belakang kemudi. "Kau sudah siap Naruto?" tanya Gaara. "Ya, aku sudah siap" ucap Naruto. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi" seru Gaara dan bersamaan dengan itu Gaara menekan pedal gas, melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa mereka tahu jika Sasuke menatap kepergian mereka berdua. Wajah tampan itu mengeras, tangan itu terkepal sangat kuat membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Saat ini Gaara dan Naruto sedang berada di pusat permainan terbesar di Tokyo, mereka berdua tengah mengantri membeli ice cream. "Kau ingin ice cream rasa apa, Naruto?" tanya Gaara sambil melihat papan bertuliskan berbagai jenis ice cream dan rasanya. "Rasa ramen" ujar Naruto. Gaara menoleh kearah Naruto. "Kau yakin ingin ingin memesan ice cream rasa itu?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara. "Tidak" ucap Gaara seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Gaara memesan ice cream rasa ramen untuk Naruto dan rasa vanilla untuk dirinya, setelah itu mereka berdua mencari tempat untuk menikmati ice cream mereka. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di bawah pohon sakura.

Naruto menjilati ice creamnya dalam diam sedangkan Gaara, pemuda itu tampak asyik melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya dan melupakan ice creamnya yang hampir mencair itu. Melihat cara gadis itu menjilat ice creamnya membuat si sulung Sabaku itu terkikik geli. Naruto menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Gaara?" tanya Naruto. Gaara menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka gadis sepertimu menyukai ice cream itu" ucap Gaara. "Memangnya kenapa dengan ice cream ini?" tanya Naruto bingung. "Tidak ada yang memesan ice cream yang sedang kau makan itu sebelumnya" jawab Gaara. "Benarkah? Padahal ice cream ini rasanya enak lho" ujar Naruto sembari memandang ice cream-nya.

"Kau pernah mencoba ice cream ini, Gaara?" tanya Naruto. "Belum" ucap Gaara kemudian menjilat ice cream-nya yang mulai menetes itu. "Kalau begitu cobalah" perintah Naruto. Gadis itu menyodorkan ice cream miliknya kearah Gaara. "Aku tidak mau, Naru" ujar Gaara.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto. "Karena menurut mereka yang pernah mencobanya, rasa ice cream ini tidak enak" ujar Gaara. "Jangan berkata tidak sebelum kau mencobanya, Gaara" ujar Naruto. "T-tapi.." ucap Gaara gugup.

"Cicipilah sedikit dan kau akan tahu rasanya" ucap Naruto. Gaara menatap ice cream di hadapannya dengan ragu kemudian memandang Naruto. Naruto mengangguk menyakinkan. "Aku pastikan ice cream ini tidak beracun, Gaara" ucap Naruto mantap. Tentu saja gadis itu berkata seperti itu mengingat ice cream itu sudah menjadi ice cream favoritnya sejak ia kecil. Dan selama dia memakan ice cream itu, tidak ada hal-hal yang aneh terjadi padanya. Berarti, ice cream dengan rasa tak wajar itu bisa di konsumsi 'kan?

Gaara memakan ice cream dengan ragu, rasa khas dari ice cream itu langsung menguar di lidahnya. Gaara mengernyit. "Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Naruto saat dilihatnya Gaara tak bereaksi apa-apa setelah mencicipi ice cream rasa ramen-nya itu. "Not bad" ujar Gaara. Naruto tersenyum puas. "Apa kubilang" ucap Naruto kemudian kembali menikmati ice cream miliknya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, jujur saja sejak pertemuan mereka yang tak sengaja itu di Los Angeles, dia memang sudah menyukai gadis pirang bermarga Uzumaki tersebut. Bahkan ia rela menunda kepulangannya ke Tokyo hanya untuk bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Naruto. Ya, Naruto memang berhasil mengalihkan dunia Gaara seutuhnya. Mampu membuat pemuda itu menghentikan sejenak kegiatan membacanya sekadar untuk membalas e-mail Naruto. Meluangkan waktu berharganya untuk menemani gadis itu jalan-jalan dan makan ice cream seperti saat ini.

'Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Naruto' batin Gaara seraya memakan ice creamnya yang mulai mencair. Dan hari itu mereka berdua habiskan dengan saling mengobrol. Sesekali Naruto membuat lelucon yang membuat Gaara tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, kenyataan bahwa Naruto tak mengenalinya dan juga tentang Gaara yang ternyata pernah bertemu dengan Naruto mengusik pikirannya. Pemuda itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya, otak jeniusnya berpikir, berpikir jika Naruto hanya berpura-pura tak mengenalinya. Mungkin saja, gadis itu marah padanya karena kepergiannya ke New York sehingga gadis itu ingin membalasnya dengan cara berpura-pura melupakannya. Ya, mungkin saja begitu.

Kyuubi mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto. "Naru, kau sudah tidur?" tanya Kyuubi dari balik pintu. "Belum Kyuu-nii, masuk saja" ucap Naruto. Kyuubi membuka pintu kamar itu, melihat sang adik yang tengah menulis seseuatu di meja belajarnya. Kyuubi menghampiri Naruto. "Kau sedang menulis apa Naru?" tanya Kyuubi sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya, mencoba melihat apa yang sedang di tulis oleh Naruto.

Naruto menutup buku bersampul biru itu dengan cepat dan menatap Kyuubi. "Naru sedang tidak menulis apa-apa" ucap Naruto gugup. Kyuubi mengernyit. "Benarkah?" tanya Kyuubi. "T-tentu saja" ujar Naruto. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau gugup begitu?" goda Kyuubi.

"Naru tidak gugup" ucap Naruto naik satu oktaf. Kyuubi menggangkat bahu. "Terserah" ujar Kyuubi kemudian mebalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah ranjang Naruto. Pemuda itu duduk di tepian ranjang, menyilangkan kakinya. "Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah barumu, Naru?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Cukup menyenangkan" ujar Naruto seraya memasukkan buku bersampul biru tadi ke dalam laci meja belajarnya. "Kau sudah mendapat teman baru?" tanya Kyuubi lagi yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Naruto. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun melakukan hal yang sama. Pemuda itu menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan. Sesaat mereka terdiam, menatap langit-langit kamar Naruto yang sepertinya menarik itu."Kyuu-nii ingat dengan Gaara?" tanya Naruto setelah sekian lama mereka berdua diam. "Pemuda berambut merah yang kau temui di Los Angeles itu?" tanya Kyuubi memastikan. "Iya, dan Kyuu-nii tahu. Dia sekelas dengan, Naru" ucap Naruto.

"Dia juga tadi menemani Naru jalan-jalan" ucap Naruto lagi. "Apa?!" teriak Kyuubi kemudian bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. "Kenapa Kyuu-nii berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Naruto. "Kenapa kau pergi berduaan dengan seorang pria?" Kyuubi berbalik tanya. Alis Naruto berkerut. Gadis itu bangkit kemudian menatap sang kakak yang kini berdiri sembari memangku kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kyuu-nii tak suka kau pergi berduaan dengan seorang pria, Naru" ucap Kyuubi.

"Kami hanya mampir di Tokyo Land dan makan ice cream, Kyuu-nii" ujar Naruto. "Tetap saja Kyuu-nii tak suka itu" ujar Kyuubi. "Kenapa? Apa karena Gaara seorang laki-laki?" tanya Naruto. "Iya" ucap Kyuubi singkat. "Ayolah, Kyuu-nii. Aku dan Gaara itu hanya berteman saja dan kami juga tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh" ucap Naruto. "Kyuu-nii tak peduli, yang jelas kau tak boleh terlalu dekat dengan pria manapun tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuu-nii" perintah Kyuubi.

Naruto mendengus keras. "Kyuu-nii tak bisa mengaturku" ujar Naruto. "Tentu saja bisa, karena kau adalah tanggung jawab Kyuu-nii" ucap Kyuubi tak mau kalah. "Itu bukan alasan untuk Kyuu-nii melarangku berteman dengan laki-laki" ucap Naruto. "Kyuu-nii bilang tidak tetap tidak. Sekarang tidurlah, besok kau harus sekolah" ujar Kyuubi kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Pemuda itu menolah kearah sang adik yang kini memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Satu hal lagi, jika kau ingin jalan-jalan. Kau bisa meminta Kyuu-nii untuk menemanimu" ucap Kyuubi dan kemudian menutup pintu kamar itu. Meninggalkan Naruo yang tampak kesal dengan sikap kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang menyantap sarapannnya dalam diam, memasukkan satu demi satu suapan ke dalam mulutnya. Pagi ini hanya ia dan kakak laki-lakinya saja yang berada di ruang makan. Tadi malam sekitar pukul sepuluh, ayah dan ibunya berangkat ke New York untuk urusan bisnis dan akan kembali tiga hari lagi. Sasuke meraih gelas berisi air kemudian menegukknya hingga habis. Meletakkan serbet yang berada di panggukannya diatas meja. "Aku sudah selesai" ucap Sasuke kemudian bangkit. Meninggalkan Itachi yang tengah memotong rotinya dan kemudian memasukkan potongan roti itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Mobil sport merah milik Sasuke memasuki area Tokyo International High School (TIHS), pemuda itu membelokkan mobilnya ke area parker sekolah itu kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya disana. Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil dan beberapa siswi yang berada disana langsung berteriak histeris. Sasuke berjalan angkuh melewati gadis-gadis itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kearah mereka. Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya, melirik kearah Naruto yang sedang mengobrol dengan Gaara. Shikamaru menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Kau menghalangi jalan masuk, Sasuke" ucap Shikamaru yang baru saja tiba.

Sasuke menoleh sejenak kearah Shikamaru kemudian melangkah kearah tempat duduknya tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan arah pandangannya pada Naruto dan Gaara. Naruto yang merasa diawasi langsung menoleh dan didapatinya Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya. Sesaat mereka saling menatap hingga Naruto memutuskan kegiatan saling menatap itu.

Bel berbunyi nyaring, Gaara sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Kau akrab sekali dengan gadis itu, Gaara" ucap Kiba. Gaara tak menanggapi perkataan Kiba, pemuda itu malah asyik memutar-mutar pena dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Anko masuk ke dalam kelas itu, mengabsen setiap muridnya sebelum memulai pelajaran.

"Karena semuanya hadir, jadi hari ini saya putuskan untuk mengadakan ujian praktek memainkan alat musik" ujar Anko seraya menaruh sebuah gitar diatas meja. Kelas yang tadinya tenang itu mendadak ribut, ada yang mengatakan untuk membatalkan ujian mendadak tersebut, ada juga yang menggerutu.

"Diam! Atau kalian ingin mendapat nilai D untuk mata pelajaran ini?" ancam Anko dan kelas itu menjadi tenang kembali. "Bagus, kalau begitu sensei akan memanggil siapa yang akan maju pertama kali" ucap Anko sembari memandang anak didiknya. Anko tertawa dalam hati saat dilihatnya ekspresi tegang di wajah para muridnya. Ada yang menutup wajahnya dengan buku, ada yang menunduk, ada yang pura-pura tidak peduli, dan ada juga yang tampak tenang seperti halnya Naruto. Mulut Kiba tampak berkomat-kamit, sepertinya pemuda itu berdoa supaya bukan dialah yang dipanggil untuk pertama kali. Wajar saja, dia seperti itu. Mengingat pemuda itu hanya bisa menggebuk drum saja.

"Uzumaki Naruto" panggil Anko. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ya, sensei" ucap Naruto. "Majulah, aku ingin mendengarkan permainan gitarmu" ujar Anko. Bangkit dari kursi kemudian melangkah kakinya ke depan kelas. Kiba menghela nafas lega, berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena bukan namanya yang dipanggil.

Anko menyodorkan gitar akustik itu kearah Naruto. Naruto menerimanya kemudian memasang tali itu ke tubuhnya. Anko mempersilakan Naruto untuk memulai. Gadis itu memandang teman sekelasnya sejenak kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Suara petikan gitar Naruto terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan itu. beberapa detik kemudian suara merdu Naruto pun terdengar.

_Biarkan saja kekasihmu pergi_

_ Teruskan saja mimpi yang kau tunda_

_ Kita temukan tempat yang layak_

_ Sahabatku_

_ Kupercayakan langkah bersamamu_

_ Tak kuragukan berbagi denganmu_

_ Kita temukan tepat yang layak_

_ Sahabatku_

_ Kita mencari jati diri_

_ Teman lautan mimpi_

_ Aku bernyanyi untuk sahabat_

_ Aku berbagi untuk sahabat_

_ Kita bisa jika bersama_

_ Kita berbagi untuk sahabat_

_ Kita bernyanyi untuk sahabat_

_ Kita bisa jika bersama _

Jari-jari lentik Naruto beradu dengan senar gitar, petikan gitar itu mengalun merdu. Semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut menikmati permainan gitar Naruto. Entah siapa yang memulai, kini para siswa itu bertepuk tangan, mengikuti irama gitar Naruto.

"Kau ingat lagu itu, Ino?" tanya Sakura. "Iya, aku sangat mengingatnya. Lagu itu adalah lagu yang biasa kita nyanyikan dulu" ucap Ino. "Aku tak percaya akan mendengar lagu itu lagi" ujar Sakura. "Aku juga" sambung Ino.

_Tiba waktunya kita untuk berbagi_

_ Untuk saling memberi_

_ Aku bernyanyi untuk sahabat_

_ Aku berbagi untuk sahabat_

_ Kita bisa jika bersama_

_ Kita berbagi untuk sahabat_

_ Kita bernyanyi untuk sahabat_

_ Kita bisa jika bersama_

_ Na na na na na na_

_ Na na na na na na_

_ Ouh ouh ouh ouh_

Dan Naruto mengakhiri penampilannya tersebut. Membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Kiba berdiri, member standing applause pada gadis itu. "Penampilanmu bagus Naruto" ucap Kiba. "Terima kasih" ujar Naruto. Gadis itu memberikan gitar yang di mainkannya tadi kepada Anko.

"Good job, Naruto. Dan sepertinya kau sangat menikmati sekali lagu itu. Apa lagu itu mempunyai makna khusus untukmu?" tanya Anko. "Terima kasih sensei. Lagu ini tak punya makna khusus bagi saya, saya hanya merasa pernah menyanyikan lagu ini sebelumnya. Entah kapan dan dengan siapa, saya tak ingat" ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu berikan tepuk tangan sekali lagi kepada Naruto atas penampilannya itu" ujar Anko. Suara tepuk tangan kembali terdengar. "Kalau begitu, kau boleh kembali ke tempat dudukmu, Naruto" ucap Anko. Naruto mengangguk. "Terima kasih" ujar Naruto dan melangkah ke kursinya.

"Dan selanjutnya adalah Inuzuka Kiba" ucap Anko. Kiba kaget saat namanya disebut. "Aku?" tanya Kiba. "Ya, kau Kiba. Sekarang majulah dan berikan penampilan terbaikmu pada kami" ujar Anki. "T-tapi, aku tak bisa bermain gitar, sensei" ucap Kiba.

"Aku tidak peduli itu, sekarang majulah atau kau ingin namamu masuk ke dalam siswa tak lulus di mata pelajaranku" ancam Anko. Dan dengan lunglai akhirnya Kiba bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah ke depan kelas.

'Shit' umpat pemuda jabrik itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan saat dengan tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya dan membawanya pergi entah kemana. "Bisa kau lepaskan aku, Uchiha-san?" pinta Naruto. Kini dirinya tengah dibawa Sasuke menuju area kolam renang yang berada di lantai 5 gedung TIHS. Sasuke membuka pintu dihadapannya dengan paksa, membawa Naruto masuk. Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya dari pergelangan tangan Naruto. Naruto tersentak kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya. Gadis itu berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku mohon, biarkan aku memelukmu, Naru. Sebentar saja" ucap Sasuke dan Naruto pun menuruti perkataan pemuda yang tengah memeluknya tersebut. Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam, Sasuke masih memeluknya bahkan pelukannya semakin erat. "Aku merindukanmu, Naru" ucap Sasuke lirih.

Naruto bingung dengan sikap pemuda ini. Kemarin pemuda itu menayakan pertanyaan 'apa kau mengenaliku, Naru?' dan sekarang pemuda itu memeluknya dan mengatakan jika ia merindukannya. "Kau marah padaku, Naru?" tanya Sasuke. naruto yang tak tahu arah pembicaraan Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Maafkan aku, maaf sudah pergi dan meninggalkanmu disini" ucap Sasuke lagi. Naruto tetap diam tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "Aku tahu kau marah, tapi aku mohon jangan berpura-pura jika kau tak mengenaliku, Naru" ujar Sasuke. Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke darinya. Menatap wajah pemuda itu. "Aku sama sekali tak mengerti maksudmu, Uchiha-san" ujar Naruto.

"Aku bahkan tak pernah ingat jika aku mengenalmu" ucap Naruto lagi. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto. Melihat apakah gadis yang berdiri dihadapannya itu berbohong atau tidak. Dan Sasuke tak menemukan sinar kebohongan itu di mata Naruto. Gadis itu jujur, gadis itu mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi" ucap Naruto dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian disana. Sesaat setelah Naruto pergi, Sasuke merasakan lutunya lemas, dia tak sanggup untuk berdiri dan pemuda itu jatuh terduduk di lantai dingin itu.

"Semudah itukah kau melupakanku, Naru?" lirih Sasuke

Kyuubi sedang mencari restaurant, kebetulan ini sudah waktunya jam makan siang. Dan pemuda itu memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah restaurant yang menyediakan masakan western. Kyuubi memarkirkan mobilnya di depan restarurant tersebut, keluar dari dalam mobil dan melangkah memasuki restaurant itu. Memilih tempat yang nyaman dan pilihannya jatuh pada kursi nomor 10 yang berada di dekat jendela dan sedikit menyudut. Kyuubi sudah duduk di tempatnya, memanggil pelayan agar dia bisa cepat memesan makanan.

"Pelayan" panggil Kyuubi

Itachi menyesap kopinya, sudah tiga jam dia berada di restaurant ini. Sebelumnya dia bertemu dengan client-nya, membicarakan bisnis tentunya. Dan pemuda itu tetap disana walaupun client-nya sudah pergi dari dua jam yang lalu. Dia memutuskan untuk berada disana sembari menunggu jam makan siang. Itachi sedang membaca Koran saat di dengarnya suara yang sangat ia kenal.

'Suara itu? Tidak, tidak mungkin, Kyuubi ada disini' batin Itachi tapi pemikirannya itu salah saat dilihatnya sosok Kyuubi sedang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. "Kyuubi" ucap Itachi tak percaya. Itachi memperjelas penglihataannya, mungkinkah yang dilihatnya itu Kyuubi? Ya, itu pasti Kyuubi. Dia tak mungkin salah mengenali seseorang. Itachi menghampiri meja Kyuubi.

"Kyuu" panggil Itachi. Kyuubi menoleh dan dia cukup terkejut saat di dapatinya Itachi berdiri dihadapannya. "Itachi" ucap Kyuubi.

Naruto kembali ke kelasnya membatalkan niatnya yang tadi ingin ke perpustakaan. Gadis itu melangkah menuju kursinya. Duduk disana, memejamkan matanya sejenak. Naruto menarik nafas dan menghembuskan perlahan. Setelah sudah cukup tenang, Naruto mengambil earphone di dalam tasnya, menyalakan i-pod miliknya kemudian memutar lagu dari salah satu penyanyi favoritnya. Mungkin dengan memutar lagu itu dapat membuat pikirannya yang sempat kacau karena kejadian di area kolam renang tadi, dan dia berharap bisa melupakannya.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas dan mendapati Naruto sedang duduk di kursinya tampak asyik mendengarkan lagu. Sakura menghampiri Naruto. Gadis pinky itu berharap Naruto mengingatnya. Sakura menyentuh lengan Naruto, membuat gadis pirang itu sedikit terkejut. Naruto melepaskan earphone-nya. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sedikit kesal karena diganggu oleh gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Maaf, jika aku mengagetkanmu, Naruto" sesal Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa. Lalu, kenapa kau mengangguku? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto datar. Sakura menelan ludahnya, mendadak lidahnya menjadi keluh. Padahal tadi dia sudah berniat untuk berbicara dengan Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit bingung saat dilihatnya Sakura hanya diam saja. "Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, bisakah kau tak mengangguku sebentar? Aku sedang mendengarkan lagu" ujar Naruto dan bersiap-siap untuk memasang earphone-nya kembali.

"T-tunggu" ujar Sakura. Naruto menaruh kembali earphone-nya diatas meja. "S-sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya seseuatu padamu, Naruto" ucap Sakura. "Apa?" tanya Naruto. Sakura memberanikan diri menatap Naruto. "Apa kau benar-benar tak mengenaliku?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Kenapa sejak ia masuk ke sekolah barunya ini. Baik Sasuke maupun gadis bernama Sakura yang sekarang tengah berdiri dihadapannya selalu menanyakan perkataan yang sama. "Dengar Sakura, aku baru saja mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama tadi. Dan sekarang kau bertanya tentang hal itu juga, jujur saja, aku tak mengenalmu. Sama sekali tak pernah mengenalmu atau mungkin kita pernah bertemu dan aku melupakannya. Entahlah, aku tak tahu itu. Yang ku tahu hanya satu, aku bertemu denganmu untuk yang pertama kalinya di sekolah ini" ucap Naruto

"Aku ini sahabatmu, kenapa kau melupakanku?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu mulai terisak, menatap Naruto. Naruto dapat melihat jika mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Gadis Haruno itu kemudian berlari keluar kelas, meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap kepergian Sakura. Perasaan bersalah menghinggapi hatinya, Apa kata-kataku terlalu kasar? tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi. "Baik, kau sendiri?" tanya Kyuubi. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sangat baik" jawab Itachi. Kyuubi memotong steak-nya kemudian menusukknya dengan garpu dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut. "Selama ini kau ada dimana? Sasuke mendatangi kediaman Uzumaki sebulan yang lalu dan Iruka-san bilang kau pergi membawa Naruto empat tahun lalu. Sebenarnya ada yang terjadi sejak kepergian kami ke New York?" tanya Itachi. Kyuubi meneguk jusnya, kemudian menatap Itachi.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin menceritakan hal ini padamu. Tapi, kau harus mengetahui hal ini" ucap Kyuubi. Itachi sudah siap mendengarkan cerita Kyuubi. "Kau pasti sudah tahu jika Naruto mengalami trauma karena kematian orangtua kami" ucap Kyuubi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Itachi.

"Kau juga tahu jika kehadiran Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali ceria lagi, tapi semenjak kepergian Sasuke, Naruto kembali mengurung dirinya di kamar. Dia tak mau makan, dia hanya duduk diam di kamar. Dan itu membuat nenek mengusulkan untuk membawa Naruto ke psikater, aku tentu saja menolaknya. Naruto itu tidak gila, dia hanya belum siap untuk kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya" ucap Kyuubi.

Itachi memandang Kyuubi yang tengah tertunduk itu. "Kami tak tahu jika Naruto mendengar percakapan kami itu, besoknya dengan tiba-tiba, dia sudah berada di ruang makan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami bahkan dia membantuku mengenakan dasi. Aku tentu saja kaget, melihat adikku yang berberapa bulan hanya duduk diam dan menatap kosong keluar jendela saat itu berdiri dihadapanku" ujar Kyuubi seraya tersenyum getir mengingat kejadian itu.

"Beberapa hari berlalu, aku mengunjungi kamarnya bermaksud untuk memberikannya boneka. Tapi, kau tahu apa yang kulihat, Itachi?" tanya Kyuubi pada Itachi . "Aku melihat Naruto sedang makan seperti orang kesetanan. Aku menghampirinya, menanyakan kenapa dia seperti itu." ujar Kyuubi.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang dia jawab? Dia bilang dia melakukan hal itu supaya kami tak membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Dia bilang jika dia makan banyak, dia tak akan dianggap gila dan kami tak akan membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa" ucap Kyuubi.

"Setahun berlalu, Naruto mulai mau berkomunikasi dengan orang lain dia bahkan bersekolah di tempat formal dan tak menjalani home schooling. Aku senang, setidaknya Naruto bisa melupakan trauma-nya sedikit demi sedikit, tapi aku salah. Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-12, kami baru tahu. Selama itu, Naruto menyembunyikan trauma-nya sendiri berusaha menutupi ketakutanya demi tak membuat kami khawatir. Hari itu, Naruto mengamuk. Trauma-nya kembali muncul, karena hal itulah aku berniat membawa Naruto pergi dari Tokyo. Berharap dia menyembuhkan traum-nya" ucap Kyuubi.

"Kau membawa Naru-chan kemana?" tanya Itachi. "Los Angeles, disana Naruto menjalani hipno-terapi" ucap Kyuubi. "Apa itu berhasil?" tanya Itachi lagi. "Iya, tapi setiap pengobatan pasti ada konskuensinya, bukan?" ujar Kyuubi.

"Konsekuensinya?" tanya Itachi bingung. Kyuubi mengangguk pelan. "Naruto melupakan sebagian dari ingatannya" kata Kyuubi. "Dan Naruto melupakan kenangannya bersama dengan Sasuke" sambung Kyuubi lagi. Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Dimana Naru-chan sekarang?" tanya Itachi.

Kyuubi melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Dia masih ada di sekolah barunya" jawab Kyuubi. "Sekolah?" beo Itachi. "Ya, dia baru dua hari berada di sekolah barunya" ujar Kyuubi. "Dimana?"

"Tokyo International High School" ucap Kyuubi singkat. Itachi menghela nafas berat saat mendengar ucapan Kyuubi. "Ada apa?" tanya Kyuubi saat melihat raut wajah cemas di wajah pucat si sulung Uchiha itu. "Sasuke juga bersekolah disana" ucap Itachi pelan. "Apa?!" ucap Kyuubi kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Pikirannya menerawang saat dia berbicara dengan Naruto di sekolah tadi. Gadis itu terus melamun tanpa mengatahui jika sebuah mobil tengah melaju di depannya. Suara klakson terdengar nyaring di telinganya. Sakura melihat sebuah mobil sedang melaju di depan matanya. Sakura menutup matanya kuat-kuat, takut melihat kejadian mengerikan tersebut. Namun, dengan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari jalan raya. Sakura dapat merasakan tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah.

Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat siapa yang menyelamatkannya dari maut. "S-sasuke" ucapnya pelan. Sasuke bangkit, membersihkan seragammnya yang kotor. "Apa kau ingin mati, huh?" tanya Sasuke ketus."A-aku tadi sedang melamun" ujar Sakura.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang melamun saat menyebrang" ucap Sasuke. "Maaf" ucap Sakura. "Dasar gadis bodoh" ujar Sasuke sinis. Sasuke berniat pergi dari tempat itu saat mendengar Sakura meringis kesakitan. "Kenapa dengan lututmu?" tanya Sasuke datar. "Sepertinya terkena batu saat kau menyelamatkanku tadi" ujar Sakura.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Sasuke. "Sepertinya tidak, kakiku juga terkilir" ujar Sakura. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya, Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala bride style. "Aaargh! Kau mau membawaku kemana Sasuke?!" tanya Sakura kaget. "Diam dan jangan banyak bergerak!" bentak Sasuke dan itu sukses membuat Sakura menutup mulutnya. Sakura yang malu karena orang-orang melihatnya, hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Sakura dapat mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke yang menguar. Entah kenapa aroma tubuh Sasuke membuatnya nyaman.

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada di klinik terdekat untuk mengobati kaki Sakura. "Nah, sudah selesai. Luka di lututmu tidak parah nona, tapi aku sarankan untuk kau menggunakan tongkat agar kakimu yang cedera tidak semakin parah" ujar perawat itu. "Baiklah, arigatou" ucap Sakura.

Sakura keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan, melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk diam menunggungnya. "Aku sudah membayar pengobatanmu, sekarang beritahu aku alamat rumahmu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ucap Sasuke datar.

Dan disinilah Sakura, berada di dalam mobil Sasuke. "Yang mana rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke. "Nomor 10, rumah berpagar putih" jawab Sakura. Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis. "Turunlah" perintah Sasuke. "Ano… terima kasih sudah menolongku dan mengantarku pulang" ucap Sakura. "Hn, sekarang turunlah" ujar Sasuke. Sakura membuka pintu mobil Sasuke tapi sebelum dia keluar, gadis itu berkata. "Hati-hati di jalan Sasuke"

Sasuke tak menjawab setelah Sakura turun dan menutup pintu mobilnya, pemuda itu langsung menekan pedal gas dan melajukan mobilnya tanpa terlebih dahulu berpamitan pada Sakura. Sakura menatap kepergian Sasuke. "Ternyata Sasuke itu orang yang sangat baik, walau terkesan dingin dan sombong" ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum.

Gadis itu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Aww! Kakiku" pekik Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, Sasuke langsung melangkah menuju kamarnya tanpa terlebih dahulu ikut makan malam bersama dengan kakaknya. Itachi yang tahu jika Sasuke sudah pulang berniat menemui adiknya itu setelah dia menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi, menyalakan shower tak peduli jika saat ini dia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Pertanyaan kenapa Naruto melupakannya terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Sasuke jatuh terduduk di ubin kamar mandi miliknya, air membasahi wajah tampannya. "Aaargh!" erang Sasuke. Sasuke bangkit berjalan kearah wastafel. Sasuke memukul cermin dihadapannya hingga retak. "Aaargh! Kenapa kau melupakanku, Naru? Kenapa?!" teriak Sasuke. Belum puas dengan cermin yang sudah ia retakkan, Sasuke kembali memukul dinding, menendangnya tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya. Saat ini dia ingin menyalurkan amarahnya.

"Kenapa kau melupakanku, Naru?!" tanya Sasuke lirih. Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, tubuh itu merosot. Darah menetes dari tangannya yang dibalut perban itu. Padahal luka yang dibuatnya kemarin belum sembuh bisa-bisanya dia kembali membuat luka di tempat yang sama. Seragam itu sudah basah kuyub, rambut raven itu sudah lepek. Sasuke menunduk, memejamkan matanya.

Itachi masuk ke kamar mandi itu dengan tergesa-gesa saat mendengar teriakan Sasuke itu. "Sasuke" panggil Itachi. Itachi menghampiri sang adik, pemuda itu melangkah perlahan. Menyentuh bahu Sasuke, dia dapat merasakan jika saat ini tubuh Sasuke bergetar. "Sasuke" panggil Itachi. Sasuke menoleh, menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan yang menurut Itachi itu sangat menyedihkan. "Naruto melupakanku, Aniki" lirih Sasuke dan sesaat kemudian tubuh itu ambruk. Sasuke pingsan, untung saja Itachi dengan sigap menangkap tubuh itu. Membawa tubuh Sasuke keatas ranjang setelah sebelumnya mengganti seragam yang sudah basah itu dengan pakaian kering.

Dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha sedang memeriksa keadaan Sasuke. Dokter itu melepas stetoskop-nya. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Itachi. "Suhu tubuhnya tinggi, Sasuke juga mengalami stress yang cukup berat" ujar dokter ber-tage name Pain tersebut. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan luka di tangannya?" tanya Itachi. "Lukanya tidak cukup parah, saya sudah membersihkannya dan membalutnya, Itachi-san" ucap dokter itu.

Itachi memandang wajah Sasuke. "Ini resep yang sudah saya tulis untuk Sasuke" ujar Pain. "Terima kasih dokter" ucap Itachi. "Sama-sama. Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi" ujar Pain. "Mari saya antar" sambung Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**1 minggu kemudian….**

Sudah seminggu lamanya, Sasuke tak hadir ke sekolah dan itu membuat Anko cemas. Jadi, dia dan beberapa murid berniat untuk mengunjungi Sasuke. anko dan kedelapan muridnya sudah berada di kediaman Uchiha. Naruto yang ikut serta dalam hal ini, tampak tak asing dengan kediaman itu. Padahal, ini pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kakinya di tempat itu.

"Itachi-sama akan menemui kalian sebentar lagi" ucap maid bernama Kabuto itu. "Arigatou, Kabuto-san" ujar Anko. "Sama-sama. Naruto-sama senang sekali anda bisa berkunjung ke kediaman ini lagi" ucap Kabuto. "Kau tahu namaku?" tanya Naruto heran. "Tentu saja, Naruto-sama. Bukankah, anda sering berkunjung ke kediaman ini dulu" ujar Kabuto. Naruto mengernyit, saat ia ingin menanggapi perkataan Kabuto. Itachi datang. "Kabuto aku ingin berbicara denganmu setelah ini" ucap Itachi.

"Baik Itachi-sama. Kalau begitu saya permisi" ujar Kabuto. Itachi melihat kearah Naruto sejenak. "Maaf sudah menunggu lama" ujar Itachi. "Tidak apa-apa, Itachi-san" jawab Anko. "Sasuke sudah bisa di temui, kalau begitu mari saya antar" tawar Itachi.

Kedelapan siswa itu masuk bergantiann. Yang pertama adalah teman-teman Sasuke, kemudian disusul oleh Sakura cs. Naruto mendapat giliran terakhir. Gaara dan Kiba sudah pulang terlebih dahulu, disusul oleh Neji dan Shikamaru. Begitu juga dengan Sakura cs, jadilah dia sendiri. Naruto berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka, Anko keluar menyuruh Naruto untuk masuk. Dengan perlahan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya. Di ruangan itu ada Itachi yang sedang berdiri di samping ranjang Sasuke, Anko yang berdiri di depan ranjang Sasuke dan sosok yang sedang sakit itu, duduk diatas ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi kaki dan bagian perutnya.

Itachi mengajak Anko untuk keluar, memberikan privasi untuk keduanya. Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap lantai yang berada di bawahnya sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Naruto yang masih saja seperti yang dulu. Sasuke sudah tahu jika Naruto melupakannya karena efek dari hipno-terapi yang dijalani gadis itu. setidaknya dia cukup lega, karena Naruto melupakannya bukan karena keinginan gadis itu. "Apa kau akan dia saja disitu?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mendonagkakn kepalanya, menatap Sasuke.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Uchiha-san?" tanya Naruto. "Kalau aku merasa tidak baik, untuk apa aku membiarkan kalian masuk ke dalam kamarku?" Sasuke bertanya balik. Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas selempangannya. Naruto berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur Sasuke, menyodorkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang cukup besar kearah Sasuke. "Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke. "Buka saja" jawab Naruto.

Sasuke membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah sweater berwarna drak blue di dalamnya. Sasuke mengambil sweater itu dan ternyata ada sebuah kartu ucapan di bawahnya. Sasuke membuka kartu ucapan yang berisi kata-kata.

_**Semoga Lekas Sembuh, Uchiha-san.**_

_** Salam,**_

_** Naru**_

"Kenapa kau memberikan aku ini?" tanya Sasuke. "Uchiha-san tak suka hadiah dariku?" tanya Naruto. "Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Naru" ucap Sasuke. "I-itu karena aku tak tahu harus memberi apa untuk Uchiha-san. Apa Uchiha-san tak suka?"

"Aku suka" ujar Sasuke. "Benarkah?" tanya Naruto. "Hn" gumam Sasuke. Entah kenapa, Naruto bisa mengartikan arti 'Hn' milik Sasuke itu. Naruto melihat nampan berisi makanan diatas meja. "Uchiha-san belum makan?" tanya Naruto. "Hn" gumam Sasuke lagi. "Uchiha-san harus cepat makan, agar lekas sembuh" ujar Naruto.

"Aku akan makan tapi dengan syarat" ucap Sasuke. "Apa?" tanya Naruto. "Kau menyuapiku dan berhenti memanggilku dengan Uchiha-san" ucap Sasuke. Naruto baru saja akan protes saat Sasuke mendahuluinya. "Aku tak menerima penolakkan" ujar Sasuke dan dengan terpaksa Naruto menuruti perkataan Sasuke.

Anko sedang mengobrol dengan Itachi di ruang tamu. "Hari sudah sore, sebaiknya saya memanggil Naruto" ucap Anko. "Tidak perlu, Anko-san. Biar saya saja yang akan mengantarya pulang, kebetulan keluarga Naruto dekat dengan keluarga kami" ucap Itachi.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu saya pamit Itachi-san dan tolong sampaikan pada Narut jika sayapulang terlebih dahulu" ujar Anko. "Baiklah" ucap Itachi.

Naruto menaruh piring kosong itu keatas nampan, Sasuke menghabiskan makanannya sampai tak tersisa, padahal selama sakit dia tak pernah menyentuh makanan yang di bawakan oleh kakaknya itu. Haah~ sepertinya kehadiran Naruto memberikan dampak besak untuk kesembuhan pemuda itu.

Itachi masuk ke kamar Sasuke, secara refleks Naruto langsung bangkit dari sisi tempat tidur itu. "Anko-san sudah pulang, tapi tenang saja. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Naru-chan" ucap Itachi. "Tidak perlu Itachi-nii, maaf, maksud saya Itachi-san. Saya bisa menelpon Nii-san untuk menjemput saya disini" ucap Naruto.

"Aku sudah menelpon kakakmu dan dia bilang tidak bisa menjemput karena sedang berada di Kyoto" ujar Itachi. "Itachi-san mengenal Kyuu-nii?" tanya Itachi. Itachi hanya tersenyum kemudian mengambil nampan diatas meja dan beranjak dari sana. Sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu, Itachi menoleh kearah Naruto. "Panggil aku Itachi-nii saja, Naru-chan" ucap pemuda itu dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Anggota Uchiha sedang menyantap makan malam mereka, kali ini dengan formasi yang lengkap. Ada Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke dan sseorang gadis berambut pirang yang tampak kontras diantara yang lainnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto. Sebenarnya dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang kalau saja sang nyonya Uchiha tak membujuknyauntuk makan malam bersama. Naruto tak tega untuk mengatakan kata selain 'iya' pada wanita itu.

Sasuke menyantap makan malamnya, malam ini dia tampak sangat segar. Pemuda itu mengenakan sweater pemberian dari Naruto. Padahal Naruto meminta pemuda itu untuk tidak memakainya sekarang tapi pemuda itu keras kepala dan tetap keukeuh ingin memakai sweater itu. Akhirnya Naruto mengalah dan membiarkan Sasuke memakainya.

"Bagaimana kabar kakek dan nenekmu, Naruto?" tanya Fugaku. "Mereka baik-baik saja, paman" jawab Naruto. "Dan kakakmu, Kyuubi?" tanya Fugaku lagi. "Kyuu-nii juga baik-baik saja, sekarang Kyuu-nii sedang menjalankan Uzumaki Corp, menggantikan posisi kakek disana" ujar Naruto. Sebenarnya dia masih tak mengerti kenapa keluarga Sasuke begitu sangat mengenal keluarganya, padahal ia baru pertama kali bertemu keluarga itu.

"Setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Naru-chan" ucap Itachi. "Baik" sahut Naruto. "Biar aku saja yang mengantar Naruto pulang" sambar Sasuke. "Tidak Sasuke, kau masih belum pulih. Kaa-san tak mau terjadi sesuatu jika kau membawa mobil. Biarkan saja aniki-mu yang menatar Naru-chan pulang. Bukan begitu anata?" tanya Mikoto pada sang suami. "Kaa-san mu benar, Sasuke. terlalu berbahaya jika kau membawa mobil dalam kondisi seperti ini" ucap Fugaku.

Sasuke mendengus sebal sedangkan Itachi tersenyum mengejek kearah adik laki-lakinya itu. Mereka berdua sudah seperti bersaing untuk mendapatkan Naruto saja.

To be Countinue

Pojok Suara :

Chapter kali ini panjang sekali. Jari saya sampai keriting, hahaha. Semoga kalian suka.

Saya nggak bisa balas review para pembaca, karena saya update-nya buru-buru, musti berangkat ke Surabaya soalnya. Nanti ketinggalan pesawat. Oke. sampai ketemu di chapter depan. Jaa nee..

Mind to review


End file.
